


I'm a Fool to Want You

by Saturn_Silk



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Angst, Car Accidents, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Character Death, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 55,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23686654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Silk/pseuds/Saturn_Silk
Summary: Zelda Spellman is your typical rich uptown girl and Lilith is a hardworking downtown mechanic. Their paths cross, and a game of cat and mouse ensues. Will they find happiness despite their class difference or will Zelda's family throw a wrench into the works?OR Uptown Girl/Mechanic AU
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 497
Kudos: 462





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to another non-magical AU! It's set in modern times, with everyone being a bit younger than in canon. The Spellmans are a rich family, but they don't own a mortuary. Edward and Diana are still alive and Sabrina is around 10 months old. Ok, that's about it, enjoy!

Zelda Spellman was irritated.

Here she was, standing in the heat, in the bad part of Greendale in front of a shabby looking workshop, running an errand for her idiot of a brother who was too busy to do it himself. Zelda was used to running the odd errand for Edward, but this particular one was not exactly in her comfort zone. She checked her watch again. It was already ten minutes past the agreed time that she was supposed to meet with the mechanic who was tasked with servicing Edwards’s newest vehicle.

Of course, her brother thought it was a great idea to purchase a rundown Jaguar and get it fixed up for a cross country trip for him and his wife, Diana. Zelda, on the other hand, thought it was terrible timing, with them having a baby and all. Perhaps it was the child that prompted Edward to flee Greendale for a bit. When she last saw Sabrina the babe was starting to crawl and could barely sleep through the night due to the little teeth that were bursting through her gums. So perhaps they needed a break. Or perhaps it was an early-onset midlife crisis. 

With a sigh, Zelda fished out her cigarette holder from her handbag and lit a cigarette. The comforting habit did little to relieve her irritation though. She wondered for a moment if she was in the right place. She inspected the sign on the building that read _“INFERNAL AUTO CENTRE. Repairs, restorations, modifications and more!”_ This had to be the place. There were no other repair shops with the word “Infernal” in the name. 

Another couple of minutes passed and Zelda seriously contemplated getting back in her car. She looked and felt out of place standing in this part of Greendale. She kept glancing around suspiciously. It wasn’t that she was feeling unsafe, she just wasn’t used to coming to this part of town. Of course, she was aware that if you kept driving down the main road, you’d eventually enter what was known as “Downtown Greendale”. She had to admit, it didn’t look much different to the rest of the town. The only striking distinction was increased cracks in the tar, fading paint on the buildings and some profanity graffitied on the walls. 

Zelda shifted uncomfortably on her heels as she checked her watch for what felt like the 10th time. She was sweating behind her shades and the material of her black dress clung to her uncomfortably. Zelda couldn’t tolerate tardiness, amongst other things, and the late summer heat was starting to get to her. Edward could deal with this mechanic guy himself once he was finished in court, Zelda decided as she tossed her cigarette bud on the floor and stomped it out with more force than necessary.

Just as Zelda turned to walk to her car, the loud rumble of a motorcycle hit her ears. She turned back around and watched as the driver slowly edged up onto the driveway before cutting the engine and kicking out the kickstand. It was a beautiful machine: Low to the ground with cruiser-style handlebars and dual exhausts. The bulk of the body was a gloss black that contrasted beautifully with the chrome plating of the engine. 

What was even more beautiful was the driver. Zelda stood entranced as she watched a long pair of jean-clad legs swing off the bike. She highly doubted that legs like that belonged to a man, and sure enough as the driver removed their helmet Zelda’s suspicions were confirmed. Wild locks of raven hair cascaded as the woman shook her head. For a moment Zelda wondered how she fit all that hair in the helmet. What was even more striking was the woman’s face: High, prominent cheekbones and a pair of seductive blue eyes. Zelda couldn’t take her eyes off the woman as she walked towards her.

“Mrs. Spellman I presume?” She said shoving the helmet under her arm and extending a hand towards Zelda.

“Miss, actually,” She accepted the outstretched hand.

“Oh sorry. Mr. Spellman wasn’t clear on who I’d be meeting with today, I just assumed you were his wife.” As the woman spoke she raked her eyes over Zelda’s face and down her neck. 

The retort Zelda had ready regarding this woman’s lack of timekeeping died on her lips. She knew she was a beautiful woman herself, but It wasn’t every day that a stranger eyed her up so unabashedly. Zelda cleared her throat and dropped her hand. 

“I’m Mr. Spellman's sister. And you are?"

“Lilith,” the woman said simply before moving to the entrance of the workshop. “Would you mind holding this?” She asked, pushing her helmet into Zelda’s arms before she could answer. 

Zelda watched as she bent down and fumbled with a bunch of keys before unlocking a number of padlocks.

“You can never be too careful in this part of town.” She winked as she started pulling on a chain that slowly lifted one of the garage doors. 

Zelda followed her inside and placed the helmet down on a nearby workbench before removing her glasses. It seemed to be your typical car workshop, although a little smaller than Zelda expected. There were only two vehicles on the workshop floor, one which she recognized to be Edward’s. Various tools lined the walls as well as some posters of muscle cars. To the one side of the garage, there were a set of steel stairs that led to a walkway and what Zelda presumed to be offices.

“So,” Lilith began. “Let’s cut straight to the point, shall we? I’m sure you’re a busy woman.”

Zelda nodded and followed Lilith over to Edwards’s car. 

“Mr. Spellman said you were just coming to see my progress, so I’ll walk you through what I’ve done. The basic service is completed. Thankfully the engine and the gearbox were both in pretty good condition, so I just changed the oil and topped up the brake fluid. The fuel filter was unfortunately busted, but I managed to locate a spare and replaced that. There were some faulty fuses but I also replaced them.”

Zelda just nodded, not having much other than the basic knowledge of the inner workings of a car. She spoke many languages, but motor vehicle lingo was not one of them.

Lilith continued as she walked around the car. “Spark Plugs are good, exhaust good, steering and suspension good. I’ve cleaned out the air conditioning system too.” Lilith paused suddenly glanced back over to Zelda, with an amused glint in her eyes. “I’m sure all of this is foreign to you, so I’ll print out a detailed invoice that you can pass on to your brother.”

“Thank you. He also mentioned something about the interior.”

“Yes of course,” Lilith moved closer again and unlocked the passenger door opening all the way. She motioned for Zelda to step closer. “So I’ve fixed everything up to his liking. He made it clear that he wanted the original speedometers, steering wheel, and gear lever to stay as-is, so I just polished all of that up. I’m just waiting on the leather before I reupholster the seats.”

As Zelda moved closer she leaned down slightly to get a better look. She had to admit, it looked good even with the old tan colored material still lining the seats. She could feel Lilith hovering next to her on the other side of the open door, and when she turned her head she found Lilith's eyes fixed on her again. She straightened up quickly and Lilith closed the door again. 

“The only other thing is the exterior. The body has some minor rust and dents that I’ll be able to sort out and then it’s on to spraying.”

“Wonderful. Could you give an estimated date for when everything will be completed?”

Lilith faltered for a moment. “As soon as your brother can deposit the amount for the work I’ve completed I can buy the other material.”

Zelda understood. The woman needed more funds before she could continue. 

“No problem. I’ll make sure he gets it to you before the end of the week.”

Lilith smiled again. “Perfect, then I should have it done in five days. Next Tuesday at the latest.”

“Fantastic.” 

They stood in silence for a moment, with no further car mambo jumbo to distract Zelda from Lilith’s piercing gaze. 

Zelda checked her watch. “Was there anything else?”

“No that’s it. Let me just grab that invoice for you.”

Zelda watched as Lilith sprinted up the stairs and disappeared behind one of the doors for a few minutes before walking back down with a sealed envelope. 

“My banking details and everything is on there.”

“Good. Well, thank you again for seeing me.” She placed the envelope in her handbag. “I’ll make sure my brother pays you as soon as possible.”

Lilith walked over to the garage door with Zelda “It’s only a pleasure, Miss Spellman. You’re welcome to drop by again anytime.”

Zelda raised her eyebrows at the woman’s blatant flirtation. Or perhaps she was just being friendly. Zelda couldn’t quite tell. 

“For an update on the car of course.” She clarified taking in Zelda’s expression.

“Yes, the car of course.”

Lilith took a step towards Zelda. “Or if you have any car troubles of your own, you know where to find me.”

Zelda decided to play dumb. “My car is in perfect condition, thank you.”

“Are you sure? I’d be happy to…” Lilith took another step closer, never breaking eye contact. “Give you a service.” She finished, shooting Zelda an enticing smile. 

The double meaning of Lilith’s words were not lost on Zelda and she felt a faint blush form on her cheeks. Determined not to give Lilith the satisfaction, Zelda took a small step of her own towards Lilith. She was close enough to smell Lilith’s perfume now but pushed that thought out of her mind. She had to get the last word.

“I will keep that in mind.”

Zelda smiled as she slipped her sunglasses back on and turned on her heel, giving Lilith no time to reply. As she walked the short distance to her car she could feel Lilith’s eyes on her. She chanced a quick peek over her shoulder, and sure enough, Lilith was leaning against the wall, with her eyes locked on Zelda’s legs. She met Zelda’s gaze and smirked before pushing herself off the wall and disappearing inside the garage once more.

Zelda slipped into her car as quickly and gracefully as she could, willing herself not to look back again. As she reversed she couldn't help but see the workshop in her rearview mirror and was strangely disappointed to find the garage door tightly shut. 

_What the Hell just happened?_ she wondered as she sped away.


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the kind comments on the first chapter! Buckle up, it's gonna be a wild ride ;)

By the time Zelda returned home, she was still mildly flustered from her encounter with Lilith. What cheek that woman had! To say such inappropriate things to her...They were strangers for crying out loud. 

Sure, there was a part of Zelda that enjoyed the attention, but mostly she was furious. Furious that she allowed this woman to get under her skin in such a short amount of time. Lilith certainly knew the effect she had on Zelda. Her smirk said it all, and Zelda was tempted to wipe that smirk straight of her pretty face. 

Zelda had the urge to lay a complaint against this woman, just for the Hell of it. Her boss surely would not be pleased to hear that she had made sexual advances towards a customer. So that’s why when Zelda got home she stalked up to her bedroom, grabbed her laptop and googled Inferno Auto Centre. 

She was met with some great google reviews, mostly 5 stars, praising the top-notch service that the shop has provided over the years. The shop also had a website that Zelda clicked on in the hopes to get the owner’s contact details. There were no email addresses and only one landline number, which most likely would just direct her to the shop itself.

Zelda sighed. She was being ridiculous, working herself up over nothing. Yes, she was toyed with for all but 10 seconds, but it was harmless. Besides she didn’t really want to get this woman in trouble did she?

Just as Zelda wanted to close the website, something caught her attention. It was one of those slideshows that provided a bit of information and would redirect you to a full page if you clicked on it. The current slide had a picture with the words “Our History” written above it. The picture quickly changed to a car, but Zelda clicked the arrow to go back to the previous slide immediately. Intrigued, Zelda clicked on it and was redirected to another page. The first thing she saw was a bigger version of the picture. It was Lilith standing next to a man in front of the repair shop. They were smiling brightly. Lilith looked a little younger, maybe early 20’s and the man was older, with graying hair. They had one thing in common: bright blue eyes.

Zelda scrolled down and read the brief entry. Apparently, the shop used to belong to a Mr. Demons until his passing a couple of years prior. The shop was now solely operated by his daughter Lilith Demons. So even if Zelda did want to take something up with the owner, she would have to take it up with Lilith herself. Zelda scrolled down and read the rest of the entry. It seemed that the shop had a pretty good reputation for being the only Auto Centre in Greendale and Riverdale combined that worked on older cars like the one Edward just bought. 

At the end of the page, there was another picture. This one was of Lilith alone, leaning against the motorbike she had arrived on earlier. Zelda studied the picture. Lilith was smiling broadly, bringing out the dimples in her cheeks. She had to admit this woman was strikingly beautiful. Those blue eyes seemed to pierce her soul, even through the computer screen. 

Zelda’s reverie was broken by the sound of the front door opening and closing downstairs.

Her sister’s voice echoed through the house “Zelda!? Are you going to come help me with dinner?”

Zelda sighed as she closed her laptop and reluctantly made her way downstairs to the kitchen.

Even though Edward and his little family now permanently resided in Riverdale, they still came to dinner at the Spellman house once a week. They never had a set day, it depended on when Edwards’s schedule would allow him to leave work at a normal time to pick up Diana and Sabrina before driving back down to Greendale. Since he had opened his own law firm a couple of years ago he had made quite a name for himself. He was one of the best, winning almost all the cases he took on. Being that good, also meant he was in high demand and always busy preparing for a court case or actually being in court. 

“Edward called just now! Apparently he’s free tonight so I thought we could whip up something quickly.” Hilda said cheerily as Zelda entered the kitchen. 

Soon the aroma of Hilda’s cooking was in the air as some type of stew was brewing away. Zelda didn’t ask too many questions, knowing full well that Hilda was the more talented cook between the two sisters. Zelda was fine with that and enjoyed the fact that her tasks mainly included chopping or measuring whatever ingredient her sister needed. 

Hilda was just about to check up on the food when the doorbell rang.

“Would you get that Zelds? It can only be Edward.”

When Zelda opened the door she couldn’t help but smile. Tiny Sabrina was in her mom’s arms and started to babble uncontrollably the moment she saw Zelda. Diana leaned in to hug her sister in law and Sabrina’s hands tightened around Zelda’s curls.

“Someone has missed their aunt!” Diana giggled as she pried Sabrina’s chubby little fingers loose from Zelda’s hair.

Edward leaned in to give Zelda a quick peck on the cheek before asking, “How did it go at the mechanic?”

Before Zelda could answer Hilda called from the kitchen announcing that dinner was ready. 

Dinner with all the Spellmans together was always a lovely affair. They would all sit in the dining room and fill each other in on their respective weeks. Edward would say as much as he was allowed about whatever case he was working on and Hilda would chat about the bookshop that she co-owned in town. Diana would fill them all in on what new hobby she had taken up. This time it was drip painting. Sabrina would chip in occasionally, screaming something unintelligible while flinging her food all over the place.

The only quiet Spellman was Ambrose. He would sit next to Zelda and silently eat his food. He never so much looked up from his plate. Zelda didn't blame the boy. It was no secret that his uncle didn’t like him. To Edward, Ambrose was the epitome of shame that was brought on to the Spellman name by their late brother. Even years after his death, Edward still hadn’t gotten over the fact that the youngest Spellman sibling had a child out of wedlock. With a “common hoar” on his trip to England no less. And when Ambrose’s poor mother died, he had no family in England so the only other option was for him to come to live with his father in Greendale. Edward was furious, and so was their father. Edward still believes that the stress that was placed on their father’s heart because of the fiasco is what led him to an early grave.

Nevertheless, Zelda and Hilda loved Ambrose and raised him when his father died shortly after, orphaning the boy at only 8 years old. Zelda knew that even Diana had a soft spot for him, occasionally sneaking gifts to Ambrose on their weekly visits. As they years passed, Edward still wouldn’t budge, and the father figure that Ambrose hoped to find in his uncle, only led to more disappointment and heartbreak. 

When Ambrose had finished his plate he thanked his aunts and asked them if he could be excused. Zelda agreed and interrupted Edward just as he was about to make some remark.

“Let him be, Edward, he has lots of homework to do.”

Edward mumbled something under his breath along the lines of “useless”, but Zelda chose to ignore it. She glanced up quickly, hoping Ambrose didn't hear it, but the look on his face confirmed that he had.

After dinner, they all gathered in the parlor for a cup of tea and Hilda’s homemade biscuits. Sabrina was crawling around on the floor under the watchful eye of her mother. Eventually, she came to a stop near Zelda’s legs and started to pull herself to a standing position. Zelda immediately stubbed her half-smoked cigarette out in a nearby ashtray, not wanting to smoke so close to her. She took Sabrina’s chubby hands in her own and supported her as she stood on shaky legs.

“So,” Edward began “What did the mechanic say?”

Zelda had blissfully forgotten about her encounter at the workshop until now. “All seems to be going well. The car is up and running, it’s just the interior and spraying that needs to be done. She did give me an invoice to pass on to you and asked that you pay her as soon as possible in order for her to acquire the outstanding materials.”

Edward nodded. “Will do. I’m itching to get that baby out onto the open road.”

“I bet!” Hilda chimed in. “Won’t the two of you miss Sabrina while you’re gone?”

“Certainly, but Diana’s parents are more than capable of looking after her for a week or so.”

“Any particular reason you chose this workshop?” Zelda asked carefully. “Surely there are better-suited workshops in Riverdale?”

“No, she’s the best. And she doesn’t ask a pretty penny either.”

Zelda nodded. That made sense. Edward had always been stingy with his money ever since their father died. Why, she doesn’t understand. Her father left them all a large inheritance, most of which they had invested, so money was never a problem.

“She’s quite an interesting character.” Zelda mused, blue eyes going through her mind again. Zelda cleared her throat. “In any case, she said that she’ll have everything in order by Tuesday at the latest.” 

“Perfect, that gives me the weekend to wrap up any loose ends at the office. Faustus can handle any problems while I’m gone.”

Sabrina was getting impatient as she tried and failed to pull herself onto the couch. Taking pity on her, Zelda carefully hoisted her up and placed her on her lap. That seemed to satisfy her as her hands immediately reached out to admire Zelda’s hair again. 

“You like auntie Zelda’s hair hey?” Zelda cooed at her before tickling her. Laughter bubbled out of Sabrina as she squirmed on Zelda’s lap. Zelda continued to tickle her until Edward spoke up again.

“Speaking of Faustus, do you remember you promised me a date with him?”

Zelda inwardly cringed. Faustus Blackwood was Edward’s law partner. They had met briefly at a party to celebrate the law firm’s opening years ago. Zelda didn’t like the man and certainly didn’t appreciate the looks he gave her either.

“Please, Zelda. He would be perfect for you. He comes from a rich, reputable family much like ours. And he mentioned to me that he had no plans on Friday night.”

Zelda sighed. After their father’s death, Edward had also taken it upon himself to set Zelda up with any end every eligible bachelor Greendale had to offer. Zelda assured him she was happy on her own for now, but his argument always was that Zelda wasn’t getting any younger. “You are almost 35!” He would say. “You need to find a nice man and settle down to carry on our lineage.”

When Zelda didn’t respond, Edward continued. “Shall I tell him to pick you up here tomorrow evening say around six?”

The room went quiet as all eyes were on her. Hilda gave her a sympathetic smile, all too familiar with the pressure Edward put on Zelda. 

“Fine,” Zelda huffed. She hated being bullied into things, but she knew the only way to get Edward off her case was to give Faustus a chance.

“Perfect! He’ll be delighted. Did you know he studied at Oxford and-”

Thankfully Sabrina started to cry at that exact moment successfully interrupting her father. 

Diana stood up and collected Sabrina into her arms. “Oh, my little lamb. You must be tired. It’s well past your bedtime.” Sabrina kept wailing as Diana swayed her from side to side.

“I think we best be on our way,” Edward announced standing up.

As they were saying their goodbyes at the door, Zelda hastily grabbed her handbag and handed Edward the sealed envelope from earlier. As she passed it to him he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

“Do not mess up tomorrow night. And don’t even think about standing him up either.”

Zelda gave him a tight-lipped smile in return. “Wouldn't dream of it brother.”

As soon as the door closed behind them, Zelda stormed back to the parlor and lit another cigarette. 

“Who does he think he is?! I’m getting tired of this now.”

Hilda followed her into the parlor. “I know. He just wants to help you.”

“I don't need his help, Hilda, I’m perfectly content.”

Hilda wrung her hands nervously. “Maybe he would cut you some slack if you started working again?” Her statement sounded more like a question.

Zelda ignored her and instead walked over to the liquor cabinet and poured herself a drink.

Zelda’s silence seemed to embolden Hilda. “You can always come do the books for me and Dr. Cee. You used to be really good at that.”

That was true. Zelda had indeed studied to become a chartered accountant and did work as one for a couple of years before she decided she had enough. “I might have been good, but I hated it.”

“Yes and so you quit and went to travel across Europe. I know Zelds. But…”

“But what Hilda? Do you know how bored I've been since I came back home for Sabrina’s birth? I spend my days racking my brain for a career path that would not only satisfy Edward but would also be something I would be passionate about.”

“I know-”

“No, Hilda, I don't believe you _do_ know. Edward leaves you be. He doesn’t meddle in your love life. He approves of your business ventures, but I...I have _never_ been good enough.”

With that Zelda downed the rest of her drink and grabbed the nearby plate of cookies. 

“I’m going up to check on Ambrose.”

Zelda knocked softly before entering Amborse’s attic room. He was tucked in his bed with a book in his lap. At only thirteen the boy had a huge affinity for books and seemed to absorb information with little effort.

“I brought you some cookies,” Zelda announced placing the plate on the nearby desk, before leaning against it.

Ambrose closed his book and got up from his makeshift bed to inspect the plate of cookies. “Is he gone?”

Zelda nodded. They stood in a comfortable silence as Ambrose munched on the cookies and Zelda finished the remainder of her cigarette.

“Sometimes I hate him, Auntie Zee,” he said in a voice so low that Zelda almost missed it.

Zelda reached out and hugged Ambrose to her chest. “I know. Sometimes I do too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Do let me know what you think :)


	3. III

It was excruciatingly boring, listening to this man. They hadn’t even been at the restaurant for fifteen minutes and all he had talked about was himself. On and on he droned about his multiple degrees, his many properties, and god knows what else. Zelda had zoned out, smiling and nodding at what seemed like appropriate times. It was going to be a long night.

How she wished she could just spend her Friday night in the comfort of her own home. Perhaps she and Ambrose could have watched a movie since Hilda was at work. Zelda spent the better part of the day trying to think of a way that she could get out of the arrangement, but Edward’s words kept echoing through her mind _“Don’t even think about standing him up...”_

So after putting it off all afternoon, Zelda got ready. She threw on her favorite high collared dress, as to not give Faustus any inappropriate ideas, and fixed her hair and makeup the way she always did. Not long after she was done the doorbell rang announcing Faustus’s arrival. Zelda bid Ambrose a goodbye and slipped him some money for pizza before plastering on her best fake smile to open the door. As expected Faustus greeted her with a kiss on each cheek before leading her to his over the top sports car. 

And now they were at the restaurant. It was one of the nicer establishments in Greendale. The place was dimly lit with candles burning on every table and soft music playing to create the perfect ambiance. Zelda was sure if she had better company she would have appreciated the aesthetics more. Unfortunately for her, her dinner partner was retelling a particularly insensitive story regarding a woman from his past that committed suicide after he refused to marry her. Zelda couldn't quite grasp how he thought this was a great first date story, nor could she understand how he could find it amusing. 

Thankfully their appetizers were served, successfully laying the remainder of that story to rest.

“So, Zelda, have you had any suitors that went crazy over you?”

It sounded like they were in some sort of friendly competition of “Who has the most deceased exes.”

“No, thankfully not. I don’t give anyone false hope if I know that we are not compatible from the start.” _Much like you and I are not compatible,_ Zelda added silently. 

“Where’s the fun in that?”

Zelda decided to not comment on that and instead focused intently on her bruschetta.

“You seem like a woman who enjoys a bit of fun.” Faustus pressed. “Your brother told me you were abroad for a couple of years. I can just imagine what kind of trouble you got yourself into there.” He winked.

“Well, I mainly went to study the languages and explore the cultures of each country,” Zelda responded with a tightlipped smile before taking a sip of her champagne. He didn't need to know about the wilder side of her European adventures. 

Without warning, she felt Faustus run his foot up her calf underneath the table. She tried to pull her legs back as far away from him as she could. He just grinned at her, completely abandoning the food in front of him.

“What do you say we get out of here and have some fun of our own tonight?”

“Excuse me?” Zelda demanded. He had to be joking.

“Let’s ditch this place and go back to mine.”

Zelda felt her blood boil as he placed his hand over hers. She shook it off before replying. “No thank you. I agreed to this date to get to know you, not to have casual sex.” She hissed.

“What better way is there to get to know a person, Zelda?”

“I said no thank you,” Zelda replied, her patience wearing thin.

“Oh, don’t be such a prude!”

That was enough. Zelda downed the rest of her champagne before tossing her napkin in his face and standing up. “I think I better leave,” She said as he grabbed her clutch bag. Faustus just smirked at her and she resisted the urge to slap him. “And don’t even think of following me.” She added as he started moving to his feet.

Determined to ignore the questioning glances from the other patrons, Zelda stormed out of the restaurant with her head held high. She didn’t stop once she was outside, anger willing her forward as she walked in the relative direction of home. She grabbed her cigarettes out of her bag and lit one, forgoing her cigarette holder. She took a couple of angry drags, straight after one other, in an attempt to calm her nerves.

What a bastard. She should have expected such an offer. This man obviously thought he was someone to be worshiped and that any woman would be happy to fall into bed with him.

“Prude,” Zelda huffed out between a drag as she continued to walk down the deserted street. “How dare he?” Zelda was not someone to shy away from the carnalities of sex. She had no objection to jumping into bed with strangers, having her fair share of one night stands when she was touring Europe. The difference was her bed partners were always attractive or charming, qualities Faustus most certainly did not possess.

Zelda tossed her cigarette to the ground and came to a stop as she contemplated her options. She was about a 45 minutes walk away from home and 20 minutes away from Hilda’s place of employment. She really wasn’t in the mood to face her sister and all the questions she was bound to ask regarding Zelda’s failed date. 

No, she would not go to her sister now, she decided as she started walking again. That would be too humiliating. Perhaps she could try to call a cab.

Just then the bright headlight of a motorcycle blinded Zelda as it came around the corner. Zelda squinted as she waited for the driver to pass her by. She hadn’t realized it was already dark out, her anger and adrenaline clouding everything else. Walking in the dark didn’t seem wise.

Zelda was just about to reach for her phone when the sound of the motorcycle started nearing her again. Instinctively she held her clutch bag closer to her body when she realized it was slowing down close to her. Did this driver mean her harm or were they just lost?

“Good evening, Miss Spellman.”

She recognized that voice. Lilith had the visor of her helmet flipped up and was sat on her bike as it softly purred close to the sidewalk.

Relaxing slightly Zelda nodded at her. “Good evening to you too,” she replied and started walking again. This was the last person she was in the mood for. 

Lilith and her bike slowly crept along with Zelda as she walked on. 

“Are you lost?” Lilith called to her.

“No, I know exactly where I am.”

“But are you okay?”

Zelda stopped and spun around. “Do I not look okay to you?” She asked indignantly.

Lilith removed her helmet and cut the engine before she spoke again. “It’s just that you seem...worked up.”

Zelda raised her eyebrow. “Why do you care? Now, if you’ll excuse me I need to get home.”

“Wait! Please. Are you planning on walking home?”

Zelda’s lack of response seemed to confirm Lilith’s suspicions. “It’s not safe. Would you like a lift?”

Zelda gave a dry laugh and gestured to Lilith’s motorcycle “Oh, so you think I’d be safer on that deathtrap?”

“This is the safest motorcycle on the road and I’ve never once been in an accident.”

Zelda contemplated her options for a second. She really did want to get home as soon as possible and her feet were already sore from the short distance she had covered. Apparently, vintage heels were not made for walking long distances. But then again, did she want to be seen cruising around with this woman? On a motorbike no less. And could she even trust her?

“You can even wear my helmet,” Lilith offered with a shy smile. “Just give me the directions to your house and I’ll drop you, nothing more.”

Zelda felt her resolve crumble as Lilith looked at her with what could almost be considered puppy eyes. “Fine,” she huffed, “But you can never tell anyone. Understood?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

Reluctantly Zelda accepted the helmet from Lilith and placed it on her head. “You’re messing up my hair.”

“Oh, stop whining and get on.”

Zelda eyed the bike uncertainly.

Lilith sensed this. “Just uh, hike your dress up a bit and swing your leg over. Be careful not to touch the exhausts, they’re hot.”

Zelda did as she was told, feeling utterly stupid with the heavy helmet on her head. Her dress had ridden up to her thighs and Zelda attempted to shimmy it back down, but it was no use. 

Lilith turned slightly in her seat.“You are going to have to hold on to something. You can place your hands there,” she gestured to a spot on the bike behind Zelda, “Or you can hold onto me if that will make you feel more secure and comfortable.”

Instinctively Zelda grabbed on to the bike. There was no way she was going to throw her arms around Lilith. Lilith smirked before turning herself towards the front of the bike again. She started the engine and revved it once for good measure. 

“So, which way am I driving?”

Zelda quickly gave her directions to the Spellman house to which Lilith just replied “Oh that house.”

“Alright, you ready?” Lilith asked over her shoulder. 

Zelda nodded and slipped the visor down as Lilith slowly pulled away. There was a strange pull behind her navel, akin to going up a rollercoaster. It wasn't entirely unpleasant and Zelda could see Lilith was indeed an excellent driver. As Lilith slowed to a stop in front of a red traffic light she turned to look at Zelda over her shoulder again.

“Are you still okay back there?”

Zelda nodded, not wanting to admit that it wasn't horrible. 

They continued to make their way out of town and soon they were nearing the long road next to the forest that led to the Spellman house. Lilith’s hair started to flap wildly in the wind as the bike picked up speed. 

Suddenly Zelda’s stomach lurched as Lilith turned on a sharp bend in the road. Zelda was sure she was going to slip off the bike and without thinking, she threw both her arms around Lilith’s waist. She froze and she could feel Lilith’s body stiffen beneath her touch. 

Zelda’s heart was beating loudly in her chest and her immediate thought was to remove her arms, but the fear of another sharp turn or something worse loomed in her mind. She supposed there was no harm in continuing to hold on to Lilith, for the sake of safety, of course. Besides, they were close to the house now and Lilith was proving a deliciously warm shield against the cool wind that assaulted them.

So Zelda kept her arms there, although she did loosen her vice-like grip around Lilith’s waist slightly. Zelda felt Lilith’s body relax against hers. As Zelda’s heartbeat returned to normal and she found that this was indeed a more comfortable position than the previous one. 

The motorbike consumed the tar and Zelda wondered if Lilith was even abiding by the speed limit. Despite their high speed Lilith seemed to take extra care to slack down when the next turn in the road appeared. Before long the Spellman house could be seen in the distance, shrouded in darkness except for one light upstairs and the porch light. Lilith cut the engine as they reached the house and Zelda swiftly removed her arms from Lilith’s waist. Lilith swung herself off the bike with ease, before extending a hand to Zelda. Zelda accepted her hand and tried her best to maintain some modesty as she scrambled off the bike. 

“Well, thank you for the ride even though it wasn't necessary,” Zelda said once she was firmly back on the ground. 

Lilith accepted the helmet from Zelda but didn't respond. Instead, she just smirked and watched as Zelda smoothed her dress back down.

“What?” Zelda demanded.

“You seemed to enjoy the ride. I mean you certainly made yourself comfortable.” 

A faint blush appeared on Zelda’s cheeks and she hoped Lilith couldnt notice it in the dim porchlight. “Well if you weren't such a reckless driver, maybe I wouldn't have feared for my life. It was survival instincts.”

“That was a perfectly safe drive, nothing out of the ordinary.”

They stood in silence with only the crickets chirping in the distance. Lilith raised her eyebrow in an act of defiance. “Admit it. It was fun”

“Not in the slightest.” 

“Whatever you say, Miss Spellman,” Lilith replied as she got back on the bike and pushed it backward in order to turn. “Have a good night.” 

And then she was speeding away, leaving Zelda flustered and even more agitated than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and commenting. Your comments really do brighten my days during this pandemic :)


	4. IV

The entire weekend Zelda was fuming. She still wasn’t over how her date turned out. Sure, she had low expectations from the start, but she didn’t expect to have to walk out before the main course was served. She had hoped for a semi enjoyable dinner and intellectually stimulating conversation since Faustus was supposed to be so smart. Afterwards, her plan was to thank him for a lovely evening and then politely tell him she enjoyed his company more as friends. That’s what she did with all the bachelors Edward set her up with. 

She knew that Edward was going to be extremely displeased once word of how the evening had ended got back to him. All throughout Saturday, Zelda was filled with a sense of dread. She expected Edward to show up at any moment and ridicule her for her behavior. All the worry caused her to be in a foul mood for most of the day, so she kept her distance from the other Spellmans while constantly checking her phone for a message from her brother, anxious to hear how he would react.

Eventually, Hilda, who had the weekend off, could take no more.

“Zelds, can you just tell me what’s got you in such a spin?!” She asked after Zelda snapped at a comment she made. It was Sunday morning and the three of them were sitting together around the kitchen table for breakfast. “You have been acting uptight since Friday evening.”

Zelda sighed as she laid her paper flat on the table. She knew she was being unreasonable, snapping not just at Hilda which was the norm anyway, but also at Ambrose. “I’m sorry.” She said, “It’s just that I had an extremely unpleasant date Friday, that’s all.”

Hilda nodded in understanding. She figured as much when Zelda changed the topic when Hilda questioned her about the date that evening. “I have never liked that Faustus guy anyway. But at least it’s over now and you don’t have to see him again.”

“I’m not sure I’m going to get off this one so lightly. We didn’t exactly end the date on good terms, and I’m worried how Edward is going to react when he finds out.”

“What happened Auntie?” Ambrose spoke up from his lounging position behind a book.

Zelda threw a glance at Hilda unsure of how to proceed. “Let’s just say he made some inappropriate suggestions that I wasn’t really interested in.”

“So he wanted to have sex?”

Hilda nearly spat out her tea at the mention of the word. Ambrose just laughed. “Don’t be so shocked Auntie, they teach us all about that stuff in school now.”

“Yes, Ambrose,” Zelda responded, fighting a grin as Hilda coughed and tried to recover from choking on her tea. “I declined as politely as I could, but he was very insistent. So I got up and left.”

“So that’s why you were home so early on Friday.”

Zelda nodded at Ambrose and got up to refill her cup of coffee.

“Well love, screw Edward.” Hilda got out when she finally able to speak. “Hopefully, he’ll go on his little getaway soon and forget about the whole affair.”

Zelda hoped Hilda was right. She just wasn’t in the mood to defend herself, knowing that Edward would find a way to blame her for the failed date. She had heard it all before: _“You are too picky. Too high maintenance. Deliberately unhappy with every man I set you up with.”_ It was tiring. 

“How did you get home by the way?” Hilda asked once Zelda was settled behind her paper again.

Ah, the other reason Zelda was more agitated than usual. “I got a lift.” She said simply, not moving from behind her paper.

“Who with?” 

“Oh just drop it, Hilda. An acquaintance.” 

Even from behind her paper Zelda could sense that Hilda and Ambrose were exchanging a glance, but she paid it no mind. When she wasn’t worried about Edward and his imminent disappointment, she was thinking about Lilith. 

What were the odds that she would run into this infuriating woman two days in a row? Was the universe conspiring against her? And then that bike ride. How she regrets agreeing to it. She would have been better off walking home, because now all she could think about was how nice it felt to hold her. To wrap her arms around her thin frame and feel the heat radiating off her. She caught herself replaying the moment while she lay in bed and immediately pushed it away. Why her mind was fixating on that moment she didn’t understand. But it was frustrating, to say the least.

* * *

Monday morning Zelda got the call she had been dreading. Edward. She watched her phone ring and allowed it to go to voicemail. Not long after she got a text message.

_Zelda answer your phone._

Zelda read it as the notification popped up. She contemplated opening the message and responding, knowing full well that ignoring it would only make it worse. Against her better judgment, she decided she was busy and ignored the message and the subsequent missed calls that followed. She would deal with him later.

Later that evening she received another, longer message. 

_What I‘ve heard from Faustus today regarding your date left a sour taste in my mouth. It’s unacceptable, Zelda. Do you understand that you’ve embarrassed not only yourself, but me as well? I’ll speak to you later this week when we come for dinner._

Zelda felt her anger well up. She was not a child, and she hated that Edward insisted on treating her like one. She hoped against hope that Edward’s week would be too busy for them to come to dinner.

* * *

Tuesday afternoon Zelda found herself all alone in the Spellman house as she did most weekdays. Hilda was tending to business in town, and Ambrose was in school. It was an unusually hot day for Greendale, especially since they were nearing the end of Summer. Zelda had swapped her usual tight-fitting dark dresses for a white dress of a lighter material. She was just about to fix herself a cup of tea and sit down with a book when she heard the sound of a car outside. She froze, her first thought being Edward. Surely he wouldn’t come to reprimand her now, while she was home alone, with no one to back her up.

She edged closer to the door and peered through the peephole. Relief flooded through her when she didn’t see Edward, but it didn’t last long as she realized who it was. Lilith. Again. She was clad in a navy pair of coveralls with the sleeves rolled up. As she made her way up the porch steps Zelda noticed the top couple of buttons were open, and her hair was pulled into a loose ponytail. 

As Lilith rang the bell Zelda took a step back and waited for a few seconds to go by. She didn’t want it to seem as if she was hovering by the door. After she felt enough time had passed she opened the door and did her best to seem as if she didn’t already know who was on the other side.

“Good afternoon, Miss Spellman,” Lilith said smiling 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” Zelda asked bluntly. The quicker Lilith got to the point the better.

“I’ve come to deliver the car.” Lilith frowned. “Did Mr. Spellman not tell you I was coming?”

Zelda glanced over Lilith’s shoulder and sure enough there stood Edwards car in all its glory. It sported its new paint job, a dark red, and was polished to perfection. Zelda was surprised she hadn’t noticed it before.

“No, he did not,” Zelda said as she glanced back at Lilith who seemed to be admiring her dress.

“No matter. You can just take the keys.” Lilith snapped her eyes back up to meet Zelda’s and she jingled the set of keys in hand. “The newest invoice is in the cubbyhole.”

Zelda nodded, her mind working overtime. “Why did you bring it over?”

“Mr. Spellman asked me to, offered me an extra bit of cash for doing it too. He said it would be easier for him to pick it up here.”

“Did he perhaps mention when he would be coming to fetch it?”

Lilith shrugged her shoulders. 

Silence settled over them as Zelda wondered when Edward was planning to drop by. Hilda would have to call and find out for her. 

“Well, uh here are the keys,” Lilith said unsurely.

Zelda gathered herself as she accepted the keys from Lilith. “Yes, of course, thank you.”

“No worries. I should be off, I’ve got quite the walk ahead of me.”

Zelda only registered what Lilith said once she was halfway down the porch steps. “Wait, you're walking in this heat?”

“Well, I don't have much of a choice since I came here in your brother's car.”

“I’ll give you a lift.” The words were out before Zelda even registered what she was saying.

“Are you sure?” Lilith had come to a stop halfway down the steps. “I don't want to be a bother.”

“Nonsense, that way we'll be even. Just wait a moment while I grab my keys.”

Zelda left Lilith standing rather awkwardly in the foyer as she rushed upstairs to collect her purse. She didn’t want to leave her unsupervised for too long. As Zelda made her way back downstairs she noticed Lilith had drifted to the small table next to the stairs and seemed to be inspecting the framed photo that stood on it. She knew that photo well. It was Edward’s graduation day and all the Spellman siblings were all standing around him smiling at the camera as he waved his diploma in the air. That felt like a lifetime ago now. 

Zelda cleared her throat just then as she descended the last part of the stairs and Lilith hastily put the picture down.

“I’m sorry,” She said quickly, somehow feeling that she needed to apologize.

Zelda didn't comment, but instead walked to the front door and pulled it open.

“Well, are you coming or not?”

It truly was a wonderful day out. Zelda had rolled down the windows and popped on her shades as they drove the familiar road back into town. There was barely any breeze coming through and Zelda let her free arm hang out of the window enjoying the heat of the sun on her skin. Suddenly Zelda was filled with a sense of sadness that they were entering Autumn. Soon, Greendale would be filled with gloom and coldness again that always chilled Zelda down to her bones.

With expert movements Zelda lit a cigarette, her eyes never leaving the road. As she reached to slide out the ashtray she realized her passenger had been oddly quiet.

“What, no snarky comment about my car or my driving?”

“No, not at all. It’s a lovely car.” 

Zelda nodded. She was aware of that. Her car had a sense of wealth surrounding it but wasn't nearly as flashy as the cars Edward so loved to drive.

“And my driving?”

Lilith smirked. “I feel very safe. Although should I feel my life is in danger I’ll be sure to throw my arms around you.”

Zelda turned to glare at her but realized it was pointless since she had her shades on.

“Oh come on, it’s funny.”

“Yes, I can hardly breathe.” The sarcasm was clear in Zelda’s words as she looked straight ahead again.

Another uncomfortable silence hung in the car, and Zelda contemplated putting the radio on as a distraction.

“I’m sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” Lilith spoke softly.

Zelda half expected to see another grin plastered on her face, but when she glanced over at Lilith her face was serious. Zelda certainly didn't expect an apology.

“That’s okay. I suppose I may have overreacted on Friday.” Zelda paused, contemplating how much she wanted to share. “I had a rough night so I guess I was a bit sensitive.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. Do you want to talk about it?”

“No,” Zelda answered quickly. She was not about to share personal information with a practical stranger. Still, she couldn’t help but feel bad as she noticed a slight fall in Lilith’s face.

“It’s my turn to be sorry. It’s nothing personal.”

“I understand.” 

“My sister always tells me to talk about my feelings more, but I don’t want to.” Zelda sighed a puff of smoke out. “Especially not with her.”

Lilith regarded Zelda for a moment before speaking. “I don’t know you at all, but I can see that you‘re a strong and proud woman. We all like to be strong and bottle our feelings up from time to time, but doing it on a constant basis could become unhealthy.”

Zelda said nothing. Under normal circumstances, she would hate it if some tried to shrink her up, but she couldn't muster anger towards Lilith at that moment. She didn’t seem to have any malicious intent. If anything she seemed to be speaking from a place of experience. 

“Well, here we are,” Zelda announced as she pulled up to Lilith’s garage. One of the garage doors were open and Zelda could spot a young man working on the car that she noticed the last time she was there.

Lilith unbuckled her seatbelt but made no move to exit the car. “Thank you very much for the lift. Saves me from probable heatstroke.” 

Lilith flashed her a grin, her playfulness back. Zelda couldn't help but smile in return. “It was my pleasure.”

Lilith got out of the car and closed the door behind her. Instead of walking away, she leaned into the open window. “Remember Miss Spellman, should you ever feel the need to talk about your feelings or anything else for that matter, my door is always open.”

And with one last smile Lilith turned and walked into the garage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	5. V

The tension hung like a thick smog in the Spellman dining room that Wednesday evening. The always lovely atmosphere when Edward was over for dinner had disappeared and had been replaced by forced conversation, led by Hilda and Diana. They tried their best to make small talk and include Edward and Zelda, but it was failing miserably. Edward was sitting stiffly in his chair, eating his food almost robotically while his eyes were trained on his eldest sister. Zelda made sure not to make lingering eye contact with him and instead pretended to be engrossed in the other women’s conversation while pushing her food around on her plate. 

On her way from dropping Lilith the day before, she made a pit stop at Cerberus Books, desperate to find her sister. She entered the shabby building to find Hilda behind the counter in the ridiculous costume that she insisted on wearing. She was smiling as she handed a customer a beverage and accepted his money. If Edward were ever to walk into this shop he would most like have a stroke. To his knowledge, Hilda just had shares in the business and had big plans to expand it into a franchise. Little did he know those plans were completely fabricated and that Hilda not only owned half of the shop, but she also enjoyed working in it. In costume no less.

She marched over to the counter and ignored Hilda’s look of surprise.

“Do you have any idea when Edward is coming to dinner?” She asked in a hushed voice.

“I...uh, no?” Hilda’s brows were furrowed at Zelda’s tone. “Why?”

“His mechanic dropped off his car not even an hour ago and informed me that he was coming to pick it up soon. I need you to call him and find out when we can expect him.”

And so Hilda did, right there and then with Zelda anxiously waiting as she finished the call. 

“Tomorrow evening,” Hilda announced before Zelda could ask. 

The day that followed leading up to the dinner had Zelda visibly anxious. She contemplated not being present for the dinner at all, but Hilda convinced her that the longer Edward had to stew over this, the worse an inevitable confrontation would be. 

Presently Zelda wondered if it was the right decision after all. From the moment they walked through the door Edward had given Zelda the silent treatment. Prior experience thought her that this was a bad sign.

When a brief silence settled over the table Edward put his cutlery down more forcefully than necessary. 

“I know nobody asked, but I would very much like to tell everyone about the marvelous week I’ve had so far.” His voice was dripping with sarcasm.

Zelda swallowed. _Here we go._

“Monday was by far the highlight of my week. Faustus, who in case anyone has forgotten is my partner who I see every day, informed me that he didn’t have the best evening last week.” He paused and cocked his head to the side as he regarded Zelda. “In fact, he said it was most unpleasant. Something about you making a scene for no reason and storming out of the restaurant.”

Zelda felt her heartbeat speed up. How dare Faustus make it sound as if he did nothing to provoke her? She opened her mouth to defend herself, but Edward held up a hand to silence her.

“Wait, it gets better. Since I promised Faustus that he’d have a good time, he’s no longer willing to take over the bit of unfinished work I have. That means my getaway is now delayed. I hope you’re happy.” 

The table fell silent and nobody dared to move. Diana caught Zelda’s eye and shot her an apologetic look. 

“Have you got nothing to say for yourself?” Edward asked in a controlled voice.

“I did not make a scene. I stood up and left, barely drawing any attention. And did you bother to ask him as to why I felt the need to leave prematurely? Hmm? He wanted to have sex, wanted to leave there and then and take me back to his place. He kept pushing even after I declined as politely as I could. I saw no other option than to leave.”

“You must have misunderstood.”

Zelda felt her blood boil. “I sure as Hell did not. He made his proposition very clear.”

“Well, maybe you should have agreed.” 

Zelda could barely believe her ears “What, you would have me perform a sexual act that I was not comfortable with, just to what? Save you some embarrassment!?” She couldn’t stop her voice from rising.

Without warning Edward brought his fists down on the table, causing everyone to jump. He rose to his feet. “You don’t speak to me like that.”

Sabrina started to cry, obviously disturbed from what was happening around her.

Zelda rose to her feet as well, her chair nearly toppling over. “I’ll respect you once you respect me. I’m tired of you treating me like a child.”

“If you want to act like a child, then I will treat you like one!”

Sabrina was still crying and Diana was desperately trying to soothe her, while also reaching out to Edward in an attempt to calm him. He just shook her hand off, his eyes never leaving Zelda’s.

“If father could see you now, he’d surely roll out of his grave. Waisted years of your life to educate yourself in a field that you now refuse to work in. Then you decided to squander half your inheritance overseas. And finally, now that you're back in Greendale you’re still not doing anything productive!”

Zelda could feel tears welling up in her eyes. 

“Can’t you see I’m just looking out for you Zelda? Soon all your money will be down the drain, then your beauty will fade. You are not getting any younger, and before you know it no one will want you.”

Zelda pressed her lips firmly together to stop them from trembling. She would not give him the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

“That’s enough uncle!” A small but strong voice pierced through the ringing in Zelda’s ears as Ambrose spoke up. “I don’t care who you are, but you don’t speak to Aunt Zelda like that.”

Edward raised his eyebrows at Ambrose. “Didn’t know that you could speak.”

Ambrose sucked in a breath and clenched his fists. He moved to stand up but Hilda placed a warning hand on his shoulder 

“I agree, Edward.” It was Hilda’s turn to speak, her voice thick with tears. “This is uncalled for.”

Silence fell, the only sounds Sabrina’s soft crying and Edward and Zelda’s labored breathing.

Zelda reached for her chair and pushed it in gently.

“You all enjoy the rest of your dinner. I’ve suddenly lost my appetite.”

Without another word Zelda left the room and marched for the door, grabbing her keys and phone as she went. She had to get out of here, couldn't bear to stay in the house a minute longer. She had just made her way down the porch steps when she heard the front door open behind her.

“Where are you going, Aunt Z?” Ambrose asked as he ran down the porch steps two at a time. 

“I’m just going for a drive to blow off some steam,” Zelda reassured him as he reached her. “You stay close to your Aunt Hilda now, and call me if he does anything else stupid.”

Ambrose nodded and watched as Zelda got into her car and drove away.

* * *

Zelda had no inclination of where exactly she was planning to drive, and it didn't matter as long as she put some distance between her and her brother. No sooner than she reached the road that led into Greendale did the dam wall break. The emotion that she was holding back in Edward’s presence all spilled out along with her tears. 

How dare he! Her heart clenched in her chest as she replayed his words in her head. Could it be that no one would want her? Perhaps nobody really, truly wanted her already. Did men just want her for her body or money or status? Was she destined to be nothing more but a trophy wife? 

Eventually, Zelda’s tears started to dry up and she slowed down to contemplate her surroundings. The sun had begun to set and she was feeling calmer, but still was in no mood to return home. A drink would be nice, she thought as she passed a bar. Checking her reflection in the visor mirror she decided against it. She was not going to be seen in public looking like that. Mascara slightly smudged, a pink nose and tear tracks on her foundation. She reached for a tissue in the cubby hole and wiped at her eyes and nose as best she could.

The buildings were becoming less and less familiar as Zelda drove on. With a shock, she realized she had driven all the way to the downtown area. She didn't mean to do that, then again she wasn't really paying attention, she just let her subconscious take her where it wanted to. 

She slowed down and parked her car in an open spot next to the sidewalk. She shut the car off and sat forward resting her head on the steering wheel, taking deep breaths as she thought. The more time she spent in Greendale, the more she hated it. Hated her brother. They never really got along, even as children, but it seemed as if his hatred for her only intensified after she returned from Europe. If it wasn't for Ambrose she would have left again soon after Sabrina’s birth, but she knew he needed her. If she left again, Edward would choose Ambrose as his newest bully-victim just to spite Zelda. There was just one option, Zelda had to put her foot down. Edward would not meddle in her affairs any longer.

A sharp rap on the car window interrupted Zelda’s thoughts. She bolted upright, hand flying to her chest in fear. It took her eyes a moment to recognize the figure outside the window. Lilith stood awkwardly on the sidewalk, her brows furrowed as she took in Zelda’s appearance. She gestured something and Zelda rolled the window down.

“Everything alright, Miss Spellman?”

Zelda contemplated lying, spouting some nonsense about allergies, but it was clear to see that Lilith wouldn't buy it. Instead, she ignored the question.

“Do you make it a habit to sneak up on people?”

“No. I saw a familiar vehicle parked outside my shop and I just wanted to make sure that nothing was wrong.” Lilith answered defensively, a hurt look flashing in her eyes. 

Zelda looked over Lilith’s shoulder and spotted the sign above the building. _Oh_

“I’m sorry if I bothered you. I didn't take note of my surroundings.

“Not a bother at all.” 

An awkward silence settled as Zelda contemplated if she should just leave in search of a bar after all.

As if reading her mind Lilith spoke up. “You look like you could use a drink. Come on, I think I have a bottle of whiskey somewhere. 

Zelda knew she should decline but a drink sounded extremely tempting. So against her better judgment, she stepped out of the car and wordlessly followed Lilith through the open garage door.

The lights were still on and Zelda spotted a pair of legs from underneath a car.

“Minion,” Lilith said, kicking his legs lightly. “Let's call it a night.”

A young man rolled out from underneath the car, his face black with grease. “But I’m almost done with the -”

“No matter, we can continue tomorrow. I have other matters to attend to.”

His eyes moved to Zelda seemingly only registering her presence then. He nodded and Lilith extended a hand to help him off the floor. “I’ll see you tomorrow morning then. Goodnight.”

Zelda gave him a small smile as he looked in her direction again before he grabbed his nearby bag and walked out of the door. Lilith followed him to the garage door and fiddled with the chain for a moment before securely shutting and locking it. 

“Now about that drink.” Lilith walked past Zelda and up the stairs to the landing. “Well, are you coming or what?”

Zelda followed her unsurely as they walked past the office door Zelda saw Lilith disappearing into days ago. They passed another one and entered the last one.

Zelda froze for a second as she followed Lilith inside. She expected it to be another office area, but instead, it was a kitchen. It was small, but at first glance, it seemed to be fully kitted out. Lilith strode over to the sink and turned on the tap. 

“Make yourself comfortable,” She said over her shoulder as she scrubbed at her hands. 

Zelda scanned the area for a place to sit down. There was a small round table against the wall in front of her with missed matched chairs. She took a seat and let her eyes roam around the place. It seemed to be one long room with the kitchen in the far corner by the door. In the middle of the room, there was a tall bookshelf serving as a room divider and Zelda could make out a double bed behind it. 

Lilith appeared in front of her with a bottle of whiskey and two tumblers and placed them on the table before taking a seat. She poured them both a healthy amount before sliding a glass over to Zelda. 

Zelda took a sip letting the flavor roll over her tongue before swallowing. 

Lilith watched her intently from behind her own glass. “Does it meet your standards?”

Zelda ignored the slightly mocking tone of Lilith’s voice as she nodded. She didn't really care if it was an expensive brand or not.

“Do you live up here?”

Lilith nodded. “Saves a lot of money. This room used to be two offices, but I renovated them years ago.”

They drank in silence for a moment before Lilith spoke up.

“I don't hope you think I'm prying,” Lilith began carefully. “But what had you so upset before, Miss Spellman?”

Zeda knew Lilith was bound to ask questions. “Just some family business.” Zelda sighed before throwing the rest of her drink back.

Lilith did the same and refreshed both their drinks before speaking again. “I’m guessing you don’t really want to talk about it, hey?” 

Zelda hesitated. “I would have to say no, especially to a stranger like yourself.

Lilith nodded but didn't press further, accepting defeat. 

Zelda let her mind wander as she swirled the amber liquid around in her glass. Even though she didn't know the first thing about this woman, she felt oddly safe in her presence. It was such a welcome change from people who always wanted something from her. They seemed to be able to simply be together without any prerequisites. 

“I suppose I would like to talk about it…”

“It’s completely up to you.” Lilith smiled at her. “But just so you know I’m a great listener.”

Zelda almost wanted to laugh at the absurdity of the situation. “It all started with a failed date last week Friday. I’m really not going to go into detail, just know my dinner partner was unpleasant and everything but the gentleman I was led to believe he was.”

“So you were set up with this man? And you left the date, I’m guessing and that’s why I found you at the side of the road.”

“Correct on both accounts. My brother, the same one you have the pleasure of knowing, set me up with his business partner.”

“I'm going to go out on a limb and say brother dearest wasn't impressed that you walked out?”

Zelda raised her eyebrows. “How did you know?”

“Let’s just say your brother looks like a man who always gets what he wants.”

Zelda huffed out a breath. “That’s the understatement of the century. He wasn't happy with me and said some things that upset me at dinner tonight. That’s how I ended up here, I wanted to go for a drive to clear my head.”

“I’m sorry to hear that. I obviously don't know all of the details, but that doesn’t matter. You are allowed to walk out of any situation you don't enjoy, dates included.”

“Well, Edward doesn't agree. He basically told me I should have slept with the man. That’s what my date wanted you know, sex.”

Lilith’s eyes darkened with anger. 

“He, uh also told me that I was destined to be alone.” Zelda tried to swallow the constricting feeling in her throat. “That no man would want me once my beauty and wealth fades.”

Zelda felt the warmth of Lilith’s hand pressed against hers as she gently placed her hand on top of Zelda’s.

“I’m so sorry you had to hear that. It’s bullshit, you know that right? The right person will find their way to you and stay regardless of money or beauty. Besides, you don't technically need someone else to make you happy.”

A stray tear rolled down Zelda’s cheek and she cursed herself for being so vulnerable. She quickly wiped it away with her free hand and gave Lilith a weak smile. “Thank you.”

“Of course, Miss Spellman.”

Zelda laughed. “I think you can call me by my name now.”

“I don't believe you ever told me your first name.”

“Zelda.”

Lilith tested the word on her tongue. “Zelda. Zelda Spellman.”

Zelda was aware of the intimacy of the situation. Lilith still held her hand in hers as she repeated her name and gazed into her eyes. A sudden vibration frightened them both as Zelda's phone started to ring on the table. She removed her hand and answered the phone hurriedly, worried that Edward had caused some type of trouble.

“Hilda, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing love, I'm just letting you know that Edward and Diana left a while ago. You can come home now.”

Zelda ended the call and downed the remainder of her drink as she stood. “I’m afraid I have to get going.”

Lilith followed Zelda down to the lower level and opened the door for her again. 

“Thank you for the drink. And for listening to my woes.”

“It’s really a pleasure Zelda. You can call on me any time you want to talk.”

“I appreciate that. Have a good night Lilith.” And with that Zelda gave Lilith a semi-awkward wave and walked to her car feeling surprisingly lighter than before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh isn't Edward just the worst? I hope you guys enjoyed this one! Thanks so much for all the lovely comments you guys leave, it really makes my day <3


	6. VI

When Zelda returned home she fully intended to call it an early night. She entered the house as quietly as she could and made a beeline for the stairs, but Hilda’s voice called out to her from the kitchen. 

Zelda sighed and contemplated to pretend as if she didn’t hear her, but decided against it as she made her way to the kitchen 

“Yes, sister?”

Hilda who was busy drying the last bit of dishes plopped down at the kitchen table and gestured for Zelda to take a seat. She fiddled nervously with the dishcloth in her hand.

“How are you feeling?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” Zelda said dramatically as she took a seat opposite Hilda. “Like my brother hates me.”

“You know that’s not true Zelds.”

“It’s not? He makes a pretty good case.”

“You know he can be. He’s probably under stress at work and Diana said Sabrina is really struggling with her teething so-”

“Don’t you dare make excuses for him,” Zelda said through gritted teeth as she felt her anger well up.

“I’m not. The things he said are inexcusable.”

“But yet here you are, making excuses. Typical. The two of you were always close. Mother’s favorites. I guess you like sucking up to him since it excuses you from being in his line of fire.” Zelda wasn’t sure where all this sudden bitterness was coming from.

Hilda too seemed stunned. “I don’t want to pick a fight. I understand you’re upset, you have every right to be. We’re all a bit shaken after what he said.”

A silence followed and Zelda sighed. “I’m...”

“It’s okay, Zelda you don’t have to apologize.” Hilda got up and squeezed Zelda’s shoulder before placing the kettle on the stove. “How about a nice cup of tea, I’ll even put something extra in yours.”

Zelda nodded and went to grab her cigarettes as Hilda readied the cups. True to her word, Hilda spiked Zelda’s tea before handing it to her.

“How’s Ambrose?” Zelda wondered.

“He went up to his room the moment they were gone. I haven't seen him since.”

Zelda nodded. She would have to check up on him before she went to bed.

“And did Edward have anything to say for himself after I left?” She asked as she lit a cigarette.

“No, he didn’t say another word. Diana, of course, apologized profusely on his behalf as they left. Oh, and he drove the new car home, so you don’t have to worry about him coming back here anytime soon.”

“Small mercies.” Zelda often wondered how Diana survived with Edward. When they first started courting there was a period of peace. He was a changed man, never picking fights. But after their father died he was back to his old ways. Still, it seemed that Diana was immune to his wrath. Zelda just hoped that he was good to her behind closed doors.

Hilda seemed to be lost in thought, likely wondering about the same thing. Zelda took the opportunity to finish off the rest of her tea and excuse herself.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she decided to go up to the attic to speak to Ambrose. The door to his room was tightly shut and loud music could be heard from the other side. A sign hung over the doorknob: _“Do not disturb.”_

Zelda sighed but heeded the sign as she returned to her room. He probably needed some space. She would talk to Ambrose in the morning to make sure he was okay. For now, she could practically hear her bed calling and hoped for a dreamless sleep.

* * *

The next day brought little relief. Ambrose was more melancholy than usual around the breakfast table and even Hilda who would always hum some incessant tune was quiet. 

Hilda had attempted to make conversation with Ambrose, shooting Zelda a worried glance when he barely responded. Zelda shrugged and the room fell into silence again, the only sounds Zelda’s paper as she turned a page and the occasional squeak of cutlery. Hilda knew better than to bring up the subject of the previous night’s dinner again, but Zelda wanted a moment alone with Ambrose. That’s why when it was time for him to go to school, Zelda offered to drop him.

To no surprise, their drive consisted of very little conversation. Zelda knew better than to probe Ambrose too much, for fear that he would retract into his shell as he so often did. Zelda supposed that was her own doing, not setting the best example when it came to dealing with emotions. By the time they reached the main street, Ambrose was still staring out of the window dejectedly.

“What’s on your mind?” Zelda asked once they came to a standstill at a traffic light.

Ambrose was silent for such a long time that the light changed again and Zelda assumed he wasn't going to answer. 

“I just feel like it’s all my fault,” Ambrose said in a voice so low that Zelda almost missed it.

Zelda looked over at him, but he still refused to make eye contact. Zelda knew what he was talking about but she asked anyway. “What is?”

“That uncle Edward says the things he says.”

“How on earth do you come to that conclusion, my dear boy?” Zelda asked as gently as she could, pushing back the anger she felt towards Edward for managing to poison Ambrose against himself.

“I know that if it wasn’t for me you wouldn’t have stayed in Greendale. You’re staying here to protect me. If I wasn’t such a disappointment he wouldn’t hate me so much”

“That’s not entirely true Ambrose,” Zelda hesitated but decided to be honest. “Some days I feel like packing up and never coming back, but I know I couldn't. Not because I have a duty, but because I love you. And your aunt Hilda and Diana. And of course Sabrina. I could never leave you guys again.”

Ambrose didn't acknowledge Zelda and still stared out at the road. 

“ _Never_ tell yourself you’re a disappointment, Ambrose. It is simply not true. And don’t stress about what Edward says to me or to you. He’s just a bully.”

“But he hurt your feelings!” Ambrose finally met Zelda’s worried gaze, his eyes shining with unshed tears.

“Yes, but you stepped up for me. And so did your aunt Hilda. The love I get from the two of you is enough to fix any wounds your uncle tries to inflict.” Zelda held his gaze willing him to understand. 

They arrived at Baxter High then, successfully ending the conversation. “Promise me that you will come to me or aunt Hilda if you want to talk. About anything, okay?”

Ambrose nodded and gave her a sad smile that didn’t quite reach his eyes.

* * *

Friday found Zelda alone at home again. Hilda had the day off but had left hours ago to the farmers market. She insisted that Zelda come along, mentioning how fresh air would do her good, but she declined. She was in no mood to leave the house.

Instead, she settled with a glass of whiskey in her favorite armchair, ignoring the fact that it wasn't even midday yet. She justified her daylight drinking as her thoughts drifted to the last couple of days. It certainly was a horrible week and she was glad it was over. Weekends meant she and Ambrose could spend some quality time together. He had been bugging her to take him to the cinema for weeks now. Perhaps it was time to give in and treat them both for once if it meant it would cheer him up.

As she swirled the last bit of her drink her thoughts drifted once again. It really was no fun to drink alone. Hilda rarely ever joined her, and if Zelda was left to her own devices it wasn't pretty. She wondered, not for the first time that week, what Lilith was doing. Ever since their shared drinks, Zelda caught herself thinking about the brunette. Was she busy? Was she thinking of Zelda? Would she be interested in having some more drinks?

There were not many people in Greendale who’s company Zelda genuinely enjoyed, but she felt like Lilith could be one of the select few. It certainly helped that she was attractive too.

The doorbell rang, startling Zelda out of her thoughts. She decided to ignore whoever was at the door, hoping they’d go away. The doorbell rang again followed by the faint laughter of a baby. _Sabrina?_

Zelda peeled herself off the armchair and went to open the door. Sure enough, it was Sabrina perched on her mother’s hip smiling a one-toothed grin as she saw Zelda. 

“Diana, what a surprise!” Zelda said as her eyes looked past Diana, scanning the property. 

Reading Zelda’s mind Diana replied, “Don’t worry it’s just the two of us. Edward doesn’t know I’m here.”

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief and opened the door all the way ushering Diana in. Soon they were settled in the parlor with tea and some of Hilda’s biscuits. Sabrina was sitting on the carpet laughing like a maniac at the stuffed black cat in her lap.

“So, to what do I owe the pleasure?” Zelda asked as she handed Diana her tea.

“Well, I’ve come bearing gifts. I have a lovely leather-bound journal that I think Ambrose will appreciate.” She paused. “But the real reason I’m here is to check up on my sister in law.”

Zelda smiled. “Thank you, but that’s really not necessary. I’m perfectly fine.”

Diana shot Zelda a knowing look. “I had a feeling you would say that. Nevertheless, I just want to apologize on Edward’s behalf. He didn’t mean the things he said, and I’m sure you already know it but they’re not true.”

“I appreciate the sentiment, but it’s worthless if it doesn’t come from him. And I’m not going to hold my breath for an apology.”

“I’m still sorry.”

“It’s not your fault Diana. Edward has always been like this. It’s just something I’ve learned to live with.”

“But it shouldn’t be that way.”

Zelda shrugged her shoulders. “It is what it is.”

There was a short silence as they both watched Sabrina toss her stuffed animal across the room and started crawling in their direction.

“You know, it doesn’t have to be this way.”

Zelda raised her eyebrows.

“Edward isn’t used to people standing up to him. It’s always his way or the highway. I think if you stood up to him he would be so flabbergasted that he wouldn’t know what to do.”

“Do you think that’s wise?”

“What’s the worst he could do? Shout some more and say hurtful things? As long as you know they are false claims you will be fine. Hilda and Ambrose will always be there to back you up. And so will I. I will no longer stay quiet and let him treat you like trash.”

Zelda felt a wave of emotion wash over her.“Thank you, Diana. I really do appreciate that.”

“There’s no need to thank me. I should have said something to him long ago.”

“I…” Zelda hesitated for a moment choosing her words carefully. “Do you think it’s safe? For you to stand to him I mean.”

Diana immediately grasped the meaning of Zelda’s words. “Oh. Yes, we’re both perfectly safe.” She said glancing at Sabrina. “My father would kill him if he ever laid a hand on me, and he knows that.”

Relief coursed through Zelda. She knew her brother had a violent streak, it had been like that ever since they were children. She was glad to hear that it was still directed at inanimate objects like tables or walls. 

Diana reached out for Zelda’s hand. “We’ll be fine Zelda. I promise. Now, back to you. Do you have an idea of how to defy Edward? Maybe do something you’ve always wanted, something you know he wouldn’t approve of.”

Zelda glanced down to Diana’s hand on her’s and was instantly reminded of a similar gesture done by Lilith only days ago. “I suppose I have something in mind, yes.” She couldn't stop the small smile from creeping onto her face.

“Oh, do tell!”

“It’s stupid, but there’s someone I’ve met recently that I know Edward won’t approve of.”

Diana’s eyes lit up. “Tell me all about him!”

“Now, let’s not get ahead of ourselves.” Zelda laughed seeing Diana’s enthusiasm.”First of I’m not sure if I like...them in that way.” Zelda saved herself in the last moment by settling on that specific pronoun. Her sexuality was a topic that she had never mentioned to any of her family members. “The point is I like their company, and I know Edward won’t like me pursuing even a friendship with them.”

“And why wouldn't Edward like this person?”

“Well, let’s just say they're not rich, or in the “right” social circles.” Zelda made quotation marks in the air as she spoke. 

“I get that. What do they do for a living?”

Zelda hesitated. “Manual labor.” She regretted the words as soon as they were out. She should have said business owner, but it was too late now. 

Diana eyed Zelda carefully and a mischievous smile appeared on her lips. Zelda immediately panicked, fearing she had said too much. Was Diana piecing it together? Before Zelda could question her, she patted Zelda’s hand before bending down to pick up Sabrina.

“Well I think it’s a marvelous idea to make acquaintance with somebody you actually like, and not someone Edward forces on you.” She said once Sabrina was seated on her lap. If she had any suspicions as to who Zelda was referring to, she clearly wasn't judging. 

Sabrina had started to giggle again, marking the end of that conversation. They chatted for half an hour more about this and that. Diana informed Zelda that Edward was working through the weekend to ensure they could leave for their trip that coming Monday. She also mentioned that they decided to extend it to two weeks, much to both women's joy. Diana wanted a long vacation and Zelda wanted a break from Edward, so it was a win-win for them both.

Eventually, Sabrina started to become restless and Diana announced it was time for her afternoon nap soon. 

“Well, I guess we’ll see you in two weeks Zelda,” Diana said as they embraced next to the car after she strapped Sabrina into her car seat. “You take care now and good luck with your ventures.” The mischievous smile was back and Zelda rolled her eyes, but still couldn't resist smiling back at her.

“It’s gonna be a great two weeks you’ll see!” She shouted as she drove away.

Zelda had a feeling that it truly would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thank you all for commenting! I really appreciate it and I promise that there will be more Zelda & Lilith interaction in the next chapter. Also, updates *might* be slow as I return to work this coming Friday, but I'll try my best to keep writing. Okay, that's it! Stay safe and healthy during this crazy time


	7. VII

Ambrose was over the moon when Zelda picked him up from school later that afternoon and informed him that she was taking him to the movies the following day. His face lit up with excitement for the first time in days, and Zelda’s heart swelled at the sight. 

He could barely wait to get home in order to grab Zelda’s laptop to Google what movies were playing. A small cinema like the one in Greendale never had many options for current films, always choosing to rescreen timeless horror classics instead. This time Ambrose was in luck. Some superhero film was running and they had their tickets booked within minutes. Ambrose invited Hilda along as well, but she just gave him a sad smile and told him she had to work.

That did little to dampen Ambrose’s excitement. The next morning he spent his time checking the clock, positively bouncing with anticipation. He demanded they leave a little earlier, just in case there was a queue for the snacks. Zelda doubted that would be the case since they were going to the afternoon show, but she humored him anyway. 

So now they were standing in front of Cinema number 3 waiting for the cleaning crew to remove any remaining litter from the previous showing. As expected the cinema was mostly empty, with just a few moviegoers scattered around the place. Ambrose was standing against the wall, trying to balance his massive slushie and popcorn while at the same time trying to put some of said popcorn in his mouth.

Zelda raised her eyebrows at him and eyed her much smaller bucket of popcorn, but decided to wait until they were at least seated before digging in.

“My, my if it isn’t the one and only Zelda Spellman.” A low but familiar voice came from behind.

Zelda whipped around, stunned to see Lilith walking their way. She was wearing an outfit similar to their first meeting with jeans and a plain white t-shirt. The only adjustment was that today she was sporting a fitting leather jacket as well. In her hands were a drink and popcorn the same size as Ambrose’s.

By the time Lilith came to a standstill in front of her, Zelda had still not formed a response, and she noticed Ambrose observe her curiously from the corner of her eye.

“I didn’t take you as a common moviegoer,” Lilith said her eyes sparkling with mirth. “Especially not for a corny superhero film such as this.”

Thankfully Zelda found her voice. “I’ve actually brought my nephew.” She gestured towards Ambrose who pushed himself off the wall and swallowed his mouthful of popcorn.

“Afternoon, Miss,” Ambrose said shyly. 

“Hello young man, what’s your name?”

“Ambrose.”

“That’s a lovely name.” Lilith smiled at him and Zelda was relieved to see him return it. “You may call me Lilith.”

Just then the doors opened signaling that the cleaning crew was finished. Ambrose glanced at Zelda silently asking for permission. She nodded and he bounded off to find the best seats, leaving the two women standing alone.

“Would you like to sit with us?” Zelda asked. “The cinema is empty in any case.” It was true, there were only a handful of other people that shuffled into the cinema, leaving most of the chairs empty.

“I would be honored.”

They found Ambrose easily, sitting near the back of the cinema to have the best view. Zelda made herself comfortable in-between Ambrose and Lilith with her popcorn on her lap. Ambrose glanced over as Lilith took a seat to Zelda’s left, but said nothing.

After I while the lights dimmed as the trailers started playing. Zelda suddenly felt the beginning of nerves in her stomach. Being in such close proximity to Lilith in a darkened room seemed to increase her heart rate. She glanced over at Lilith, but the woman had her eyes glued on the screen as she plopped popcorn after popcorn in her mouth. 

Determined to shake the feeling off, Zelda too started to nibble on her popcorn and kept her eyes straight ahead. 

As far as movies went, the chosen picture was okay. It was entertaining, but Zelda wouldn’t go as far as to say she loved it. Ambrose and Lilith, on the other hand, seemed to be on the edge of their seats as the villain of the story was revealed. Zelda just rolled her eyes. It wasn’t much of a plot twist since it was painfully obvious from the start who the real antagonist was. 

Midway through the film, Zelda started to feel a bit chilly. Movie theaters were always too cold for her liking, and the ice in her diet soda wasn’t helping either. She wrapped her arms around her middle, cursing herself for forgetting to bring something warm.

Suddenly a voice whispered in her ear. “Are you cold?” Lilith’s hot breath tickled Zelda’s ear as she spoke, causing a shiver to go through her that had nothing to do with the temperature of the room.

Zelda nodded seeing no reason to lie. She turned her head slightly to face Lilith and found her closer than expected. The nervousness she felt earlier made a resurgence and Zelda pulled back out of reflex. Lilith just chuckled as she started to shrug her jacket off her shoulders.

“What are you doing?” Zelda whispered aggressively.

“Warming you up.” Lilith got the jacket fully off herself and gestured for Zelda to lean forward in order for her to put it over her shoulders. 

Zelda complied albeit it a bit unsurely. Once the jacket was slung around her, she instantly started to feel warmer. She relaxed back into the seat and couldn't help but smell the same scent of perfume that she noticed the first time she met Lilith. It had floral as well as musky notes and it reminded Zelda of a warm Spring morning after a particularly cold Greendale Winter. Unable to stop herself, she inhaled deeply and then froze. She could see Lilith watching her in her peripheral vision and she felt a blush rise on her cheeks. She just hoped Lilith wouldn’t be able to notice it in the dim light of the cinema. 

For the remainder of the movie, Zelda didn't even bother to pay attention to the plot. She was hyper aware of every movement Lilith made, from reaching for her drink or crossing her legs. Mercifully the rest of the film was over in a flash and the lights turned back on.

Ambrose looked over Zelda. “That was brilliant auntie! Thank you.”

Zelda smiled at him as the three of them made their way out of the cinema. Ambrose seemed to come out of his shell a bit and was talking animatedly to Lilith about the cliffhanger the movie had ended on. It was nice to see him passionate about something again, even if it was just a silly movie.

Only when they exited the building completely, did Zelda realize she still had Lilith’s jacket slung over her shoulders. 

She thanked Lilith and handed it back to her, hoping for no teasing. Lilith’s lips curled into a smirk, but she said nothing.

As they reached the parking lot they meant to go their separate ways, but it turned out they were parked relatively close to one another. They were just two spots away, but neither of them noticed it before as there was a red truck standing in between them. 

“You drive a bike!?” Ambrose nearly shouted as Lilith came to a standstill next to her motorcycle. 

Lilith unhooked her helmet from the side of the bike. “Yup, she’s my baby.” She said as she patted the seat. 

Ambrose seemed to walk towards the bike out of his own volition and Zelda followed close behind.

“Could you take me for a ride?” Ambrose blurted out before he could stop himself. 

Lilith looked over at Zelda unsurely, obviously not wanting to overstep a boundary. Thankfully Zelda spoke up.

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Ambrose. These things are dangerous. Besides I’m not letting you drive around a busy street with no helmet.” Zelda made sure not to look at Lilith in that instant, fully aware that she sounded like a hypocrite.

Ambrose’s face fell. “Please, auntie Zee. I’m sure Miss Lilith will be very careful.”

Zelda was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Of course, she wanted Ambrose happy, especially after the trying couple of days they’d had, but at the same time, she feared for his safety. She knew Lilith would be careful, but she would never forgive herself if something did happen to him. 

Lilith moved closer to Zelda and spoke in a hushed voice, hoping Ambrose wouldn’t overhear. “I could always go home and grab an extra helmet. The safest place for me to give him a quick joyride would be at your house. Your driveway is more than big enough.” 

Zelda glanced at Ambrose who all but pouted as he admired the bike. “Fine Ambrose, I’ll allow it. But that means you need to dry the dishes for the next week.” Zelda and Ambrose usually dried and packed the dishes away on altering nights, but this seemed like the perfect opportunity for Zelda to get out of that chore for a couple of days. 

“Deal!”

Lilith watched the exchange between aunt and nephew, thoroughly amused by their bargaining. “Let me just stop by my place and grab you an extra helmet. I won’t be long.” 

Ambrose nodded enthusiastically.

“See you in a bit.” Lilith said to Zelda as they parted ways.

* * *

True to her word, Lilith arrived at the Spellman house within forty minutes. She didn’t even have the opportunity to ring the bell, as Ambrose bolted out of the front door the moment he heard the rumble of the engine. Zelda followed him outside shaking her head. If she knew that a motorcycle would get him this worked up she would have never bothered to take him to the movies. 

Lilith just chuckled at Ambrose's unbounded enthusiasm and handed him a simple black helmet, similar to her own. He put it on immediately and it slid down to his eyes, being a bit too big for him.

“Now Ambrose listen to me,” Zelda spoke up trying to take control of the situation. “Lilith is only going to drive around on our property. It’s far too dangerous to go out on the open road.”

Ambrose looked as if he wanted to disagree, but nodded nonetheless.

“I want you to hold on to Lilith if that’s okay?” She glanced at Lilith who nodded in confirmation. “Don’t let go of her, do you understand?”

“Don’t worry, Zelda. He is perfectly safe in my hands. You of all people should know that.” Lilith winked.

Before Zelda could form a rebuttal, Lilith was on the bike and motioned for Ambrose to join her. He got on with more grace then Zelda did before since he was already tall for his age.

Zelda watched as Lilith pulled away slowly and heard Ambrose roar with laughter. Her hands were suddenly itching for a cigarette, but she couldn't bring herself to move from her spot below the porch, just in case something happened. So instead she crossed one arm across her body while bringing the other arm up to rub nervous patterns on her neck.

It seemed to be going fine. Lilith was driving relatively slowly from one end of the driveway to the other, making wide turns. Zelda made sure to park her car as close to the porch as possible when they arrived to give them enough space. 

As they made yet another lap past Zelda, Ambrose waved at her. She shook her head in disapproval. Had she not told him to keep both his arms around Lilith?

Lilith brought them to a stop at the far end of the driveway and turned around as Ambrose said something to her that Zelda couldn't make out. Lilith nodded, and without warning, she revved the engine and accelerated a dizzying pace up the little patch of gravel that led to the big road. Zelda stood frozen, eyes wide as she watched the bike get smaller and smaller. 

She could just make out that Lilith seemed to be decreasing speed again and turned the bike back around. She accelerated once more, gaining more speed then Zelda thought was safe for anyone. They were coming down towards the house fast, and fear gripped Zelda. What if Lilith didn't stop in time? Or what if something malfunctioned and they collided with the house?

Just when Zelda thought it was too late, Lilith made a turn and hit the breaks, causing the back of the bike to come to a sliding halt. Gravel went flying and a small puff of dust went up in the air.

“That was _amazing!_ ” Ambrose shouted as he jumped off the bike.

Zelda was already closing the distance between them, taking big determined strides. “What in heaven's name was that!?” She bellowed. “Have you lost your mind?”

The smile vanished from Ambrose’s and Lilith’s faces immediately.

“It was just a bit of fun,” Lilith answered as she too got off the bike.

“A bit of fun?” Zelda repeated incredulously. “You call that fun? You could have gotten him killed!”

“I was in complete control, Zelda. I would never put him in harm's way.” Lilith seemed insulted by Zelda’s reaction and took an involuntary step backward as Zelda took a step towards her.

“What if something happened to him!?” Zelda could feel her face becoming hot and tears of anger prickled in her eyes.

“Aunt Zelda, please calm down, your blood pressure,” Ambrose spoke before Lilith could react. “It’s not her fault, I asked her to do it.”

Zelda snapped her eyes from Lilith to glare at Ambrose.

“Well, in that case, get inside. You are grounded.”

Ambrose knew better than to argue. He passed his helmet back to Lilith and walked inside without another word. 

“As for you,” Zelda said once she heard the front door close.

“I think I should leave.” Lilith interjected calmly. She realized that matching Zelda’s anger would do her no good. 

“Yes, that's a marvelous idea.” And with that Zelda marched up the porch steps without so much as glancing back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We love an overreacting aunt xD Thanks for reading and commenting as always ❤


	8. VIII

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Zelda muster up the courage to admit she over reacted and apologize?

Zelda knew she might have overreacted just a tad, the moment she heard Lilith speed away. She sighed as she slumped back against the closed front door and pinched the bridge of her nose. Rationally, she knew she should apologize to both Lilith and Ambrose, the sooner the better, but she knew that it wasn’t likey. Besides, Ambrose was nowhere to be seen, most likely locked up in his room where he would stay for the remainder of the day. She had grounded him after all.

Zelda had half a mind to seek him out, but the guilt she had for ruining what seemed to be the best day he’d had in weeks rooted her on the spot. She couldn’t face the fear that all the positive progress they might have made today could now be ruined.

They.

Yes, _they_. Lilith sure played a part in this. Even without the bike ride, Ambrose had a much better time with Lilith there, than he ever would have had if it was just Zelda and him. Zelda just wasn’t into the geeky stuff Ambrose was at this age, but Lilith, Lilith seemed to get him. She felt a twinge of jealousy over that but pushed it away. She couldn’t deal with more unwelcome self-loathing.

As predicted Ambrose stayed out of Zelda’s way for the next few hours. By the time evening rolled around and dinner in the form of takeaways from Doctor C was served by Hilda, Ambrose was still giving Zelda the cold shoulder. They were sitting around the kitchen table as Hilda passed each Spellman a takeaway container before sitting down as well. They exchanged normal chatter as they ate, with Zelda just picking at her french fries. Fast food was always a favorite of hers but in recent years she had tried her best to stay away from it to preserve her figure as best she could.

Zelda listened as Ambrose talked to Hilda, happy to explain the plot of the movie to her, but thankfully made no mention of the bike ride or of Lilith at all. Zelda, of course, tried to talk to him, as she secretly hated when someone she loved was mad at her, but he just replied with one-word answers.

Hilda noticed this and shot Zelda some worried looks across the table which Zelda just ignored. Hopefully, she could still pin Ambrose’s behavior on Edward. She wouldn’t usually condone such lies, but tonight she could be bothered. 

Once dinner was consumed Hilda left the kitchen as there were not many dishes to wash. Thankful for the brief moment alone with Ambrose, Zelda tried to speak to him.

“‘Ambrose I…”

He looked at her expectantly and then shrugged his shoulders and walked away when she remained silent. Zelda sighed as she got up to toss the remainder of her dinner away. It almost felt like their roles were reversed and that she was the one who was grounded.

* * *

Eventually, late the following afternoon, Ambrose decided to seek Zelda out. She was in her father’s office sitting behind his desk, smoking a cigarette, and admiring the way the sunbeams illuminated the room and revealed the small dusk specks that were floating around her. Nobody came in here much, as it remained largely unchanged. And that’s exactly why Zelda liked it. It reminded her so much of her late father. The plush leather office chair, his cigar-case on the table, his favorite pen, all of it was untouched after their father’s death. Nobody dared to move things around, knowing full well that Zelda would most likely kill them. 

When her father died, Zelda took it the hardest. Out of all the Spellman siblings she was their father’s favorite. She was his pride and joy and even though she denied it when she was younger, she was a daddy’s girl. That’s why his office brought her so much solace. She could do deep thinking there, or just relax while at the same time feeling as if she was close to him. 

Zelda had entered the office with the intention of relaxing but ended up lost in her thoughts. She supposed it was inevitable. She mostly thought of Ambrose. She worried that they might not be raising him right or giving him the best childhood. In the few years of his life he had lost both his parents, had to deal with disapproving grandparents and a disapproving uncle. That led her thoughts to Edward. Knowing that he would be leaving for his trip the following brought some relief to her, but she knew that he would only be gone for so long before he returned. 

Her thoughts then drifted to Lilith. She hoped the other woman had not taken offense to her outburst. Having had more than 24 hours to stew over it, Zelda came to the conclusion that she was never truly angry with her or Ambrose. 

A soft knock came from the open door with Ambrose standing in the doorway. Startled out of her thoughts, Zelda gestured for him to enter and he took a seat in the chair opposite her. A silence settled between them as Zelda continued to puff on her cigarette and watched Ambrose through the plume of smoke. She knew this was the perfect opportunity for her to speak to him, but she wanted to hear what he had to say first.

“So,” Ambrose began clasping his hands together in his lap, “I want to apologize auntie Zee. I disobeyed you by asking Miss Lilith to go fast. She did nothing wrong.”

“I wouldn’t say she did nothing wrong, Ambrose. She shouldn’t have listened to you in the first place, it was reckless.”

Ambrose nodded. “I’m sorry. And I’m sure she is too.”

Zelda sighed. It would be easy for her to work herself up again, but instead, she took a steadying breath. ”So am I. I shouldn’t have gone off on you. Or on Lilith. You gave me a scare and I overreacted.” 

“We were both wrong.” 

Another silence settled over them as Zelda finished the last of her cigarette. Ambrose knew that his aunt never found it easy to apologize, especially if she was actually in the wrong. As Zelda stubbed the remnants of her cigarette in a nearby ashtray, Ambrose spoke up again. 

“Are you going to apologize to Miss Lilith as well?” Ambrose’s eyes glistened hopefully. “I really like her.”

“I suppose I will have to whenever I see her again.”

“Why don't you just give her a call? I don’t want her to think that we’re angry at her.”

“I don’t have her number.”

Ambrose scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “Why, not? I thought you were friends.”

Of course, Ambrose would assume that they were friends after what he saw at the cinema.

Reading her mind Ambrose spoke again. “I mean you asked her to sit with us and she gave you her jacket.” 

Zelda felt a faint blush creep onto her cheeks at the reminder of Lilith’s sweet gesture. “She was just being polite.” Zelda pushed the chair away from the table and got up, hoping that would end the conversation. 

Ambrose got up as well and had to break into a slight jog to keep up as he followed Zelda out of the office and into the kitchen. He seemed thoroughly confused as he propped himself up on the kitchen counter and watched as Zelda opened the fridge and peered inside it. “So you’re not friends then?”

Zelda closed the fridge door with a bit more force than necessary. “No, Ambrose. I barely know the woman. She worked on Edward’s new car and I spoke to her once on his behest.” Of course, it was more than once, and not on Edward’s behest either, but Ambrose didn't need to know that. 

“Oh, okay.” 

Silence fell as Zelda moved to open a cupboard next, still in search of something to keep her distracted from the unwelcome conversation. She finally settled on making some tea when Ambrose spoke up again.

“So she’s a mechanic?”

Zelda nodded and Ambrose got a far off look in his eyes, obviously plotting something. “Okay then.” He hopped off the counter and disappeared from the kitchen. 

Zelda breathed a sigh of relief once Ambrose left the room. She poured the tea that she never really wanted down the drain and walked off in search of another cigarette.

* * *

Hours had passed since her conversation with Ambrose and Zelda was once again sitting in her favorite armchair trying to catch up on some reading. Hilda had arrived home a little while ago and Ambrose was upstairs in his room. 

As the afternoon passed Zelda assumed that Ambrose was satisfied with their earlier conversation and that he most likely dropped the subject by now. Zelda herself had not stopped thinking about it. She knew she ought to apologize and she wanted too, but she couldn’t bring herself to drive all the way downtown just to do that. What if Lilith didn’t want to accept the apology? 

Her thoughts were interrupted as Ambrose appeared in front of her. Without a word, he held a sticky note out to her. A number was scrawled onto it in Ambrose’s messy handwriting. Perplexed, Zelda looked up at him, a question on her lips.

“That’s the number to the Infernal Auto Center,” Ambrose smirked at her. “Now you can give Miss Lilith a call and clear the whole mess up.”

Zelda glanced at the sticky note once more and then back up to Ambrose. “Where did you get this?”

“It doesn’t take a rocket scientist to google all the workshops in Greendale, auntie. To no one’s surprise, there aren’t a lot of them and only one of them is owned by a woman.”

Zelda wasn't sure if she should be impressed or irritated. She settled for a mixture of both. “Well I admire your efforts, but I’m not going to call her.” Zelda held the paper out to Ambrose, but he made no move to take it back from her.

“Why not?”

Zelda had no answer. 

Ambrose took a step towards the couch and glanced over his shoulder before speaking in a low voice. “If you don’t call her, I will tell aunt Hilda that you allowed me on a bike and I almost had an accident.”

Zelda’s eyes widened at the idea. She would never hear the end of it if Hilda had to hear anything about that. “You wouldn’t dare. It will just get us both in mountains of trouble.”

Ambrose shrugged his shoulders. “True. But I’ll leave you to decide if that actually happens auntie.” And with that Ambrose spun on his heel and made his way to exit the parlor.

“Ambrose!” Zelda discarded her book and jumped to her feet.

Ambrose paused at the door and mouthed, “Call her.” before disappearing around the corner.

Zelda followed him, refusing to accept defeat, but Ambrose was smart enough to go to the kitchen where Hilda was preparing dinner. He knew full well that Zelda wouldn’t confront him in front of Hilda.

“Oh, Zelds. Dinner isn’t ready yet. I say another twenty minutes at least.”

When Zelda didn’t answer, Hilda glanced up from the pot she was stirring to find Zelda staring at Ambrose who in turn pretended not to notice that his aunt entered the kitchen. 

“Something wrong?”

“No,” Zelda said without looking away from Ambrose. She stood in the middle of the kitchen before huffing out a sigh. “I just need to make a call.”

Zelda stalked out of the kitchen and made her way up to her room. She figured that would be the safest place, in order for Hilda to not overhear anything. She shut the bedroom door tightly behind her and uncrumpled the sticky note that she had in her fist.

This was ridiculous. She was being manipulated by her 13-year-old nephew and there was nothing she could do about it. Although she knew his intentions were good she couldn't help but feel ruffled by the bullying.

She punched the number into her phone and nervously paced around her room as it rang. After a couple of rings, Zelda decided that Lilith was not going to pick up. She was probably busy or out. Somehow that made Zelda feel more disappointed than relieved.

Just when she was about to give up and end the call it stopped ringing.

“Infernal Auto Centre, this is Lilith.”

Zelda was silent, nerves robbing her from her ability to speak. What was she supposed to say? She didn't actually think it all the way through. 

“Hello?” Lilith tried again. She sounded irritated and slightly out of breath, most likely from running to answer the phone.

Zelda cleared her throat in an attempt to pull herself together. “Hi, it’s Zelda.”

“Oh! Good evening Zelda. To what do I owe the pleasure?” Lilith didn’t sound as upset as Zelda expected and she could feel some of her nerves dissipate. 

Figuring it was best to not beat around the bush in fear of her courage disappearing, Zelda said, “I was just calling to say sorry for yesterday. It was uncalled for.”

Lilith just hummed through the phone and Zelda could almost hear her smirking. 

When Lilith said nothing more, Zelda was prompted to enquire further. “I am sorry, Lilith.” Silence followed with still no response from the other woman and Zelda resisted the urge to sigh. ”Do you forgive me?” Zelda hated that there was a hint of desperation to her voice. 

“Well, I suppose I could. But…” 

“But what?” Zelda was about to lose her patience. 

“You need to join me for some drinks. To prove that you are truly sorry.”

“You have got to be kidding me.”

“Nope. Humor me, please. Meet me at my shop tomorrow, let’s say 6 pm. That’s the only way I’ll ever forgive you.”

Zelda rolled her eyes at the mockery, but nevertheless she felt a smile creep on to her lips as she perched herself on the edge of her bed to contemplate the offer.

“I guess it couldn't hurt.” Zelda thought out loud. 

“Is that a yes?”

“Fine! Yes.”

“Fantastic! It’s a date then. Goodnight, Zelda Spellman.” 

Zelda barely mumbled a quick goodnight in response before Lilith cut the call.

She fell backward onto her bed and smiled in earnest now, Lilith’s words echoing in her ears. 

_“It’s a date then.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A DATE!? Lilith sure is a smooth operator 😅 As always thanks for reading and commenting, I really appreciate it. Stay safe xoxo


	9. IX

At five-thirty the following day Zelda was standing in her room inspecting herself in the full-length mirror one last time before leaving for Lilith’s. She was dressed in a navy pair of designer jeans and a simple black blouse. Her handbag and leopard print coat was on her bed, ready to go. Her hair and makeup was perfect as per usual, but she wasn’t too sure about the outfit. Jeans weren’t usually her thing, but she surely didn’t want to be overdressed for what Lilith revered to as just “drinks”. Even though she literally called their scheduled meetup a _date_ , Zelda didn’t want to get her hopes up too much.

After they ended their call the previous evening, Zelda lay on her bed replaying Lilith’s words. Wasit a date or just a convenient way of phrasing their get-together? It also occurred to her that Lilith could have used those words deliberately in order to cause this reaction from Zelda. If that was her intention, it was certainly working. By the time Hilda knocked on her bedroom door to inform her that dinner was ready, Zelda was still flustered and a little giddy at the possibility that it _could_ be a date.

Her improved mood didn’t go unnoticed at the dinner table. Ambrose was smirking at her constantly almost like he knew exactly what had transpired on the phone. If Zelda’s mood wasn’t suspicious enough, Ambrose’s constant glances had Hilda question what was going on.

“Nothing is going on Hilda. Am I not allowed to smile?” Zelda feigned irritation.

“Of course, not Zelds! It’s just a bit suspicious that the two of you-” she gestured towards Ambrose who was trying to hide his laughter behind a mouthful of food, “- were acting strange last night and now again.” 

“And your point is?”

“What are you guys hiding?” 

Ambrose held up his hands in surrender. “Don’t look at me auntie, I know nothing.”

Zelda placed her cutlery down and straightened her back. “I suppose I would have told you two eventually, but since you are so adamant, I’ll have you know I’m going out tomorrow night.”

Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda could see Ambrose momentarily freeze with his mouth open, before remembering to eat his food. Hilda’s face radiated surprise as well, but she was sensible enough to hide it and managed to compose her face so that only her eyebrows were raised.

“Like a date?” She was trying to act nonchalant, knowing that any amount of over-excitement would cause Zelda to close up like a clam. Still, Zelda didn’t miss the hint of hopefulness in her voice.

Zelda had contemplated then, deciding what the best thing to say would be. Even if it wasn’t a date after all and just one or two friendly drinks, telling Hilda that it was in fact a date would be the easiest explanation. Anything else would cause an array of questions to arise. 

“Yes, it might be.”

Hilda’s next question came as no surprise to Zelda. “With who?”

Zelda pursed her lips. “That’s my secret for now.”

Hilda nodded and then promptly resumed eating, acknowledging that the conversation was put to rest. Ambrose on the other hand was staring at Zelda with an indiscernible look on his face. Zelda paid it no mind, and dinner continued without any other hiccups as they dabbled in safer topics.

Not long after all the dishes were washed, Ambrose and Zelda were left alone in the kitchen to dry and pack them away. Ambrose was still acting strangely. He didn’t seem exactly distant, angry, or even sulky as before. Instead, he seemed to be lost deep in thought, his eyebrows knotted as he continued to dry mindless circles on the plate in his hand.

“Is everything alright Ambrose?” Zelda asked when he finally passed her the long-dried plate.

He nodded but said nothing else as he reached over to the sink to dry a cup. It was clear that something was on his mind but he remained silent. Zelda waited patiently for him to hand her the cup and get his thoughts in order. 

Eventually, as Ambrose started to dry the final item he finally spoke up. “So, did you call Miss Lilith?”

“Yes, I did.”

“And you apologized?” The question sounded unsure on his lips. 

Zelda nodded and carefully watched Ambrose’s facial expressions.

Ambrose hesitated for a moment before blurting out. “Who are you going on a date with then?”

 _Oh._ It clicked. Ambrose must have put two and two together. Zelda looked over her shoulder before answering. “Don’t tell your aunt Hilda, but I’m going to meet Lilith tomorrow evening. Apparently having a drink with her is the only way to obtain her forgiveness.” Zelda rolled her eyes playfully, trying to make light of the situation.

“So, it’s not really a date then?” Ambrose’s face fell and a hint of disappointment could be heard in his voice.

“Not really.” Zelda sighed. “I’m not entirely sure. I just called it a date otherwise I’d have to explain a lot of things to your aunt Hida that I’m just not in the mood for.”

Ambrose handed Zelda the final item, which she quickly placed in the cupboard before turning back to him. 

It was Zelda’s turn to be confused “I thought you’d be happy, Ambrose. I thought you wanted me to make things right with Lilith?”

Ambrose forced a smile, “Yes, of course, auntie.”

Back in the present, Zelda still didn’t understand Ambrose’s strange behavior but decided to give him some space. She had told him that he could speak to her anytime, she just hoped he actually would. 

Deciding that her reflection in the mirror was acceptable, Zelda grabbed her bag and swung her coat over her arm. She popped into the attic briefly to let Ambrose know that she was leaving and that Hilda would be home in the next twenty minutes. He looked up from behind a stack of books and nodded his agreement before disappearing behind them again.

The drive to Lilith passed quickly and uneventfully, with Zelda being so familiar with the path by now. By the time she parked her car in front of the building, it was six a clock on the dot. The garage door was open and she spotted Lilith hovering over a toolbox, seemingly organizing spanners and the likes. 

Lilith jumped as Zelda came up behind her and said “knock-knock". She dropped the screwdriver she had in hand with a clang and held a hand to her chest. “Jeez woman, you scared me.”

Zelda smiled apologetically as she observed the brunette. She was wearing her staple dark jeans and boots paired with a Rolling Stones T-shirt. She seemed to have made some effort with her wild hair by pulling it up into a high ponytail that accentuated her cheekbones even more. She looked beautiful, and Zelda had the urge to say it but stopped herself short.

Lilith, on the other hand, wasn’t shy at all as she walked closer to Zelda and looked her up and down before smiling. “You look nice tonight. I didn’t think you owned a pair of jeans.”

Zelda rolled her eyes. “So,” She began unsurely. “what’s the plan?”

“Well, I promised you drinks, so that’s what I’m going to deliver.” She smirked, “I’ll drive us.”

Zelda decided not to comment on the fact that they were actually going _out._ That sounded suspiciously like a date. Instead, Zelda offered to drive them. She didn’t know if she wanted to get back on the bike with Lilith after the last time. 

“Trust me, you don’t want to drive us. A car like yours parked anywhere in this part of town, unguarded for a long period of time won’t be safe. Park it in the garage and I’ll lock it up.”

Zelda was on the brink of arguing, but if what Lilith was saying was true, she didn’t want to risk it. So less than five minutes later her car and bag were behind locked doors. She pocketed her phone and some cash in her coat and watched as Lilith strolled towards her with the same helmet that Ambrose had borrowed days earlier. 

“Where are we going?” Zelda asked once she positioned herself behind Lilith. Just as before, she opted for holding on to the bike for stability instead of Lilith, even though she itched to throw her arms around her.

“It’s a surprise,” Lilith called as the bike purred to life underneath them.

Zelda hated surprises but held her tongue nonetheless as they cruised through downtown Greendale. The drive was nice enough, with Lilith keeping a decent speed and avoiding the many potholes in the road. The surroundings were unfamiliar to Zelda so she kept her eyes peeled, taking in every detail. On every corner groups of people were standing and talking, and for a split second Zelda could have sworn she saw an escort. It was a lot of hustle and bustle for a weeknight, with the sun not even fully set yet.

Eventually, Lilith slowed down in front of a run-down looking building. 

“You brought me to a bar?” Zelda asked incredulously.

“Well, where else does one go for a drink?”

Not a dump, Zelda wanted to say. The place didn’t look inviting at all, the outside was made out of dirty looking bricks and an unreadable sign hung above the doorway. Many letters were either missing or not working, leaving a sad-looking G-E-N-B-R to flash in bright red neon.

Sensing Zelda’s hesitance, Lilith gestured for her to follow. The interior of the bar held some improvement. The room was dimly lit and smelled like cigarette smoke. Soft rock music was coming from a jukebox in the corner next to a pool table. Thankfully it wasn’t too packed, and although Zelda felt out of place immediately, none of the other patrons spared her a second glance.

As they arrived at the bar the bartender appeared from seemingly nowhere. He was a young man with curly blond hair and a charming smile.

“Lilith. Long time no see. And who is your lovely lady friend?”

“Dorian, meet Zelda. Be a doll and bring us two whiskeys, please.” 

Dorian smiled at Zelda before turning around to pour their drinks. 

“So,” Lilith asked when Dorian placed their drinks in front of them, “What do you think?”

“Surprisingly I don’t hate it.” Zelda couldn’t help but smile back at Lilith as she broke into a grin. 

She reached into the inside pocket of her jacket and produced a packet of cigarettes. Feeling rude not to offer, she tilted the open packet toward Lilith who declined with the shake of her head.

“Do you come here often?” Zelda wondered as she exhaled a cloud of smoke.

“From time to time. It’s not a bad place actually.”

Zelda nodded. She wouldn’t exactly call it a nice place, but the interior did faintly remind her of a pub she had the pleasure of visiting in Belgium years ago.

“Honestly, I’m surprised that you even followed me in. I expected a little more resistance.” Lilith continued with a smirk.

“If you think I’m always ‘prim and proper Miss Spellman’ you’d be mistaken. I’ve seen my fair share of wild days.” Zelda’s eyes twinkled as she spoke, thinking of her time abroad. Less than a year ago she was roaming around much scalier places than this. When did she become so...well, prim and proper?

“What I’d give to see that.” Lilith teased.

“Perhaps you will,” Zelda said as she signaled for a refill of her drink. “All in good time.”

“Lucky for you, Miss Spellman, I am a patient woman.”

Zelda started laughing at the seriousness of Lilith’s tone, and Lilith joined in as well. Zelda couldn’t help but notice what an adorable laugh she had.

By the time Zelda finished her third drink, Lilith was still nursing her first one. She claimed that she needed to stay sober to drive her motorcycle.

Zelda polished her drink and turned to Lilith. “Sure, you’re no fun.”

“Excuse me. I so am!” And with that Lilith also swallowed the remainder of her drink and got to her feet. “Come on, let me show you just how much fun I can be.” Lilith cocked her head in the direction of the pool table in the corner.

Zelda laughed. “No way.”

“Is someone scared that I’ll beat them?”

Never one to resist a challenge, Zelda hopped off the barstool.

“So I take it you know the rules?”

Zelda nodded as she picked up a nearby cue stick and started chalking it. It seemed that Lilith was underestimating Zelda’s abilities, maybe even chalking her up to be clueless. This would be fun.

Once the balls were racked, Lilith proceeded to shoot the break shot. 

Zelda had a choice now. Either she could go in and destroy Lilith from the start, which she easily could, or she could go along with the clueless jig for a while. Imagining the priceless expression on Lilith’s face if Zelda suddenly turned into an expert after a few poor shots seemed too good to pass up, so she settled for the latter.

She lined up the cue ball and purposefully hit it in such a way that it missed all the other balls entirely. Lilith smirked at that, assuming that it would be an easy win. After two more turns where Zelda had yet to sink anything, Lilith seemed to take pity on her.

“Would you like some help?” She asked as she strode over to where Zelda was bent over the table. She was lining up her site with an exaggerated concentration, hoping it would come off as frustration. 

Zelda straightened up. “Please, I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.”

“Show me your stance again.”

Zelda did as she was told. The cue ball was in an awkward position, causing her to bend over further than usual. 

“Well, the problem isn’t in the stance,” Lilith walked around Zelda as she seemingly spoke to herself. “Feet pointed in the right direction, balance seems good...honestly it is a perfect stance.”

Suddenly Zelda felt Lilith coming up behind her. She placed her hands near Zelda’s on the cue stick and bent her frame to match Zelda’s. Their bodies weren’t exactly touching, but Zelda could feel Lilith’s heat radiating at her side.

She hadn’t anticipated this.

“Perhaps the problem is in the way you shoot.” Lilith was close enough to tickle the shell of Zelda’s ear with her breath. “Are you aiming for the middle of the cue ball?”

Zelda nodded. Of course, she hadn’t been, she was hitting it off-center on purpose.

“Alright, let’s do this. Try and hit through the ball. Pretend that the cue ball is actually in front of where it is.”

Zelda pulled the cue stick back and Lilith followed the movements with her. Unable to screw it up intentionally with Lilith so close, Zelda easily sunk her first ball.

“Good job!” Lilith exclaimed.

Zelda smiled at her sweetly. It was showtime now. She moved around the table and easily sunk her next two balls. Lilith raised her eyebrows but said nothing as she proceeded to sink one of her balls next. When Zelda managed to bounce the cue ball off the rail with just the right angle to sink two of her balls simultaneously Lilith shook her head in disbelief. 

“Beginner's luck I guess,” Zelda said shrugging her shoulders and fighting a grin.

Pretty soon all Zelda had left was the 8-ball, with Lilith trailing behind with one of her balls unsunk. Zelda lined up her sites. The 8-ball was lying straight in front of a pocket, an easy shot. She pulled back and shot, sinking the ball without any problem. 

She didn’t have a chance to see Lilith’s response as, somewhere behind her, a crash resounded just as she shot. Startled, she turned around and found herself face to face with a large, angry-looking man.

“You spilled my beer, lady.” He growled. 

It was true. As Zelda glanced down she saw beer all over the wooden floor with glass shards in between.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t see you.” 

The man grabbed her arm, but she shook him off. “You owe me a new one.”

Suddenly Liith was at her side. “Let’s go,” she said urgently.

Zelda didn’t want to leave it like that, but out of the corner of her eye, she spotted the man’s friend heading their way. Lilith grabbed her hand and shot a glare at the man. “Come on, Zelda.”

Zelda complied and let Lilith pull her towards the bar where she threw some dollar bills in Dorian’s direction before heading for the door. 

Once they were outside Lilith didn’t slow down and kept moving at a fast pace towards the parking lot.

“What was that all about?”

“That idiot is in one of the local bikers. He’s usually alright, but with a couple of drinks, he develops a real temper. 

“I could handle it myself.” Zelda suddenly felt defensive as they came to a stop next to Lilith’s bike.

“I know that, but I didn’t want you getting hurt.”

Silence fell and Zelda looked down, strangely touched by Lilith’s admission. As she stared at the ground she noticed that Lilith was still holding on to her hand. Lilith seemed to realize this too as she hastily let go and stuffed her hand in her jean pocket.

“We should probably get going,” Lilith announced.

The ride back was colder with the sun already set. Even though her leopard print coat was extremely fashionable, it didn’t provide a lot of warmth. So with that as an excuse, Zelda gave in to her earlier temptation and gingerly placed her arms around Lilith’s waist. Unlike the previous time, Lilith didn’t freeze, instead, she straightened her back almost leaning into Zelda’s touch. 

“Well, thanks for a lovely evening,” Zelda said once they were inside the garage again. “I really enjoyed myself.”

Lilith smiled. “I’m so glad to hear that. I know it wasn’t exactly a posh establishment.”

“Don’t worry, next time I’ll take you to a fancy place.” The words were out before Zelda had a chance to think it through. Who said there was going to be a next time? Lilith didn’t even clarify that this was a date. 

“Oh my, are you offering me a second date?” Lilith asked as she took a step closer.

Zelda cursed herself for blushing. “Was this the first date then?”

“If you want it to be.”

“Yes, but only if that was your intention all along.”

Lilith shook her head as she took another step closer. “Stop beating around the bush, Zelda. Let me be clear: I like spending time with you, and you also happen to be gorgeous. So if you feel the same and you’re interested in a second date so that we can get to know each other better, I’d be honored.”

Zelda gulped. Lilith was so close to her now. Close enough that just one step would cause their lips to brush. Not trusting herself not to kiss the woman on the first date, Zelda took a step back before responding. “It’s settled then, I’d like a second date too. Give me a couple of days to think of the perfect place and I’ll get back to you.”

Lilith walked her to the car then and hovered by Zelda’s open window as she buckled herself in and started her car. “You know, I’m not sure I’ll be able to wait a couple of days.” She said matter of factly.

Zelda contemplated for a moment. “You’re welcome to drop by the house tomorrow evening. Ambrose will be just as happy to see you. He was a little worried that you were angry at us.”

“Perfect. I’ll swing by after work.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And what do we think? Thanks for reading and commenting as always ❤


	10. X

When Zelda entered the house she was absolutely giddy. So it _was_ a date! An actual date with someone she actually liked. It had been a long time since Zelda had a date that wasn’t a setup, and it felt amazing. And they were going to have a second date! When she had imagined how her evening with Lilith would pan out this certainly wasn’t her first thought. Sure, she secretly had hoped it would be a little more than just friendly drinks, but at the same time, she readied herself for disappointment. A part of her expected Lilith to make fun of her for her outburst and subsequent telephonic apology. 

Zelda was so in her own mind as she locked the front door that she didn’t even realize she was humming to herself until Hilda called her name from the parlor. Instead of pretending that she had suddenly gone deaf like she usually would, Zelda found herself moving in the direction of Hilda’s voice. She came to a stop leaning against the doorway as she composed her face. She didn’t want to look _too_ happy.

Evidently, she was too slow as Hilda regarded her over her knitting needles with a knowing smile on her face. “I’m going to go out on a limb and say that this date of yours was a success.”

“Maybe.” Zelda remained unmoving and watched as Hilda thrust her knitting work down and pushed herself up from the armchair.

“I’ll go brew us a quick cup of tea and then you can tell me all about it.” Hilda squeezed Zelda’s shoulder as she made her way to the kitchen.

Under normal circumstances, Zelda wouldn’t share much of her dates, even the bad blind date fiascos, but this time she felt compelled to share. It might have had something to do with the three whiskeys she had back to back because by the time Hilda had arrived with two steaming cups of tea Zelda had made herself comfortable on the coach ready to spill the beans. Or well some of it.

“So,” Hilda prompted as she took a seat back in the armchair. “Tell me everything.”

“I had a really good night.”

Hilda giggled, “Yes, I can see that! Where did he take you, what did you do?”

Not bothering to correct her, Zelda started retelling bits of her evening, omitting all mentions of Lilith’s gender, motorcycle, or the fact that what she was describing as a lavish establishment was actually a rundown bar in the bad part of Greendale. 

Zelda couldn't help but brag about how she had played her poor date, pretending that she was terrible at pool and then dominating the game. She could have sworn she heard a soft “saucy” from Hilda as she explained how Lilith had bent into her personal space in an attempt to show her the ropes.

“Wow, you really like him don’t you.” 

“Yes, I...I guess I do.” Zelda admitted softly, stunning herself by saying it out loud. She was really going to have to assess her feelings. She didn’t want to get in too deep too quickly.

Hilda recognized the look on Zelda’s face. “This is a good thing Zelds! I’m happy you’ve found someone who you actually like and not some idiot that Edward thinks is right for you.”

“How could you know that it’s right this time?”

‘Who knows?” Hilda shrugged her shoulders. “It might be, it might not. All that matters is that you are in charge of this decision and that you’re happy.”

Not long after her conversation with Hilda, Zelda lay in her bed and recounted the evening. It turned out to be one of the most enjoyable nights she’d had in almost a year. Lilith was beautiful, charming, smart, and best of all she was interested in Zelda and didn’t seem to have any ulterior motives. 

Screw it, Zelda thought as she started to drift. She deserved some fun, and if it led to genuine happiness for even a short while, she would take it.

* * *

Zelda allowed herself a bit of a lie in the next morning. It was a bit of a spur of the moment decision as she usually liked getting up at a decent time. When her alarm went off she decided to reset it because the idea of laying in her bed for two more hours was too tempting. The last thing she remembered was that Hilda knocked on her bedroom door announcing her and Ambrose’s departure and then she fell back into a very comfortable sleep. 

The rest of her day went by uneventfully. She took her time in the bathroom, washing her hair and her body without any haste. When she was done, she did something that she almost never did unless she was sick: she put on some comfortable clothes. Just some leggings and a plain t-shirt. She left her hair uncurled, but she did apply some makeup, mindful of the fact that Lilith was going to make an appearance sometime towards the evening. 

That fact hadn’t left her mind since she woke up. She almost hated how much anticipation she felt over seeing Lilith again. It was ridiculous, and she inwardly scolded herself for checking the clock in the parlor every five minutes as she passed the time. Halfway through the day, she remembered that she promised to take Lilith to a fancy place in the near future. Even though they never confirmed anything, Zelda had already thought of the perfect venue. There was a wonderful restaurant over in Riverdale, but she knew from experience that it was always fully booked and there was usually a waiting list. Deciding that it was better to be prepared, she called and managed to secure a reservation for two weeks from then.

When she left to pick up Ambrose from school she realized that she never told him that Lilith would be swinging by. She told him on the way back from Baxter and was slightly disappointed by his reaction. She really thought that he’d like to see her again, now that no one was angry at one another anymore, but instead, he unlocked his phone to check the time before asking what time Lilith would be coming by. When Zelda admitted that they never established a time, he just nodded and started typing in his phone, his mind obviously somewhere else.

They were barely through the front door before Ambrose sprinted upstairs and mumbled something about having a lot of homework that he needed to finish. Zelda stood in the foyer as she replayed Ambrose’s words over in her head. It was a bit troubling that she didn’t know exactly what time Lilith would be arriving. She really didn’t want her running into Hilda. She knew she would have to tell Hilda about Lilith, but she wanted to see if anything would actually come of the two of them, or if it would just be a fling. 

Lilith did say she’d swing by after work, so Zelda assumed that would be sometime after five. Now she just needed to figure out what Hilda’s plans were for the evening. As she dialed Hilda’s number she contemplated how to go about it. She didn’t want to ask what time she would be coming home, because that would raise suspicion. So instead she called with the pretense of being in the mood for Shepherd's Pie, knowing full well that Hilda used the last of the potatoes the previous week. Hilda agreed and offered to pop by the shop after work to get some potatoes if Zelda could start preparing the rest of the ingredients. That was the perfect excuse for Zelda to ask Hilda what time she would be leaving work so that Zelda could know what time to start cooking.

With that out of the way, Zelda went straight into the kitchen to start defrosting the meat and chopping the onions. Hilda said she would be leaving work around 5:30 which meant she would be home around six. Obviously Zelda wouldn’t be able to start on the food around that time because Lilith would be there. 

Zelda had just finished browning the meat when she heard the distinctive rumble of Lilith’s motorcycle. She wiped her hands on a nearby dishcloth and forced herself to walk to the front door calmly. Just as she arrived in the foyer, the doorbell rang, and Zelda didn’t hesitate to open the door.

She smiled stupidly at Lilith who returned it with a smirk of her own.

“Hello there,” Lilith said as she gave Zelda a once over. “Did I catch you at a bad time?” 

Zelda realized how strange she must look to Lilith in her leggings and Hilda’s borrowed apron that was full of little gingerbread men.

“No, not at all,” she said as she gestured for Lilith to come in. “I was just finishing up with some things for dinner.”

Zelda led them to the kitchen and hung up the apron. “You’re here early,” she commented as she glanced at the clock.

“Yeah, we’ve hit a dead end with one of the vehicles, and Minion had to order a new part so I figured I could leave work a bit early today.”

“Oh, I’m sorry to hear that.”

Lilith shrugged her shoulders. “That’s okay, it should arrive by tomorrow or the day after. At least this way I get to spend a little more time with you.”

The thought of Lilith wanting to spend more time with Zelda awoke butterflies in her stomach and she had to turn around to hide her grin. She walked over to the stove before speaking again.

“I told Ambrose that you’d be coming over, but I think he’s still busy with his homework. Do you want some tea while we wait?”

“Make it a coffee please.”

“So,” Lilith began once Zelda passed her a cup of coffee and took a seat opposite her at the kitchen table, “We’ve already established my day was a bit frustrating, but how was your day?”

“Pretty uneventful, honestly.” Zelda hesitated and took a sip of her coffee. “I did some thinking regarding that second date we talked about if you’re still interested.”

“Of course I am. You just say the word and I’ll be ready.”

Zelda was relieved over Lilith’s enthusiasm, scared that she might have come on a bit too strong. “I might have already made reservations for us. There’s a lovely restaurant in Riverdale that I think you’ll like.” 

Lilith raised her eyebrows, “Wow, you don’t waste any time hey? When is it?”

“Well, the thing is it’s pretty popular, so the first available night was two Fridays from now.”

The manner in which Lilith’s face fell could almost be considered adorable. “That’s a long way away.”

Before Zelda could say anything, she noticed Ambrose walking into the kitchen. 

“Afternoon Miss Lilith.” He said as he walked over to the fridge in search of something to drink.

“I think you can just call me Lilith now, Ambrose. ‘Miss’ makes me feel old.” Lilith joked causing Ambrose to smile.

Ambrose poured himself a glass of juice before walking over to the table and standing next to it a bit awkwardly.

“I’ve given Lilith permission to take you for another spin if you want.”

Ambrose’s eyes lit up. 

“But...you have to promise to be careful, no funny business. You can drive to the edge of the property, but no speeding.” She looked at Lilith pointedly as she said the last part and Lilith gave her a little salute in acknowledgment.

“Alright young man, I’m ready when you are.”

It didn't take long for Ambrose to down his juice, and within minutes the three of them were outside again. Unlike the previous time, where Zelda had to physically stop herself from pacing, she took to sitting on the porch steps instead. She had the presence of mind to pull on a light sweater over her shirt and grab her cigarettes and was just about to light one up when she heard Ambrose address Lilith in a hushed voice. They were standing next to the motorbike, a couple of feet away, but it was close enough that Zelda could make out what he was saying.

“I know that everything is okay now, but I still just want to apologize for getting you in trouble with Aunt Zelda before.”

“That’s okay, Ambrose. I guess we deserved it. Besides, I think I quite like her when she’s angry.” Lilith winked at Ambrose, and although Zelda couldn’t see his face, she could just imagine the look of terror on it.

He didn’t respond and Lilith laughed before getting on the bike. And so their joyride began. They took a similar route at first by driving from side to side and eventually Lilith drove all the way to where the property began, and then back again. After a couple of rounds, Lilith came to a stop near Zelda who had just finished a second cigarette. Although she trusted Lilith a bit more than before, she couldn't stop from overindulging in the nervous habit as she watched the two of them zoom around.

Ambrose hopped off the bike with a smile on his face.

“And did you enjoy that?” Zelda asked as she pushed herself up from the steps.

“I did yes Auntie, thank you.” Ambrose didn’t make eye contact with her as he answered, instead he was looking towards the front door.

“I was wondering if you wanted to have a go at sitting in front,” Lilith said as she scooted back on the bike slightly. “I can always teach you how to drive it. You can hold the handlebars and pull the throttle while I help you steer and change the gears.”

Zelda was about to interrupt and insist that that didn’t sound as safe as she would like it, but Ambrose beat her to it. He was already unclipping his helmet as he spoke. 

“I would love to, but maybe some other time.” He glanced at his watch before handing Zelda the helmet. “I have to go..eh do some more homework. See you later.”

Zelda and Lilith were stunned into silence for a moment, both just staring at the front door after Ambrose disappeared into the house. 

“That is so strange. He never usually has that much homework.”

Lilith sighed before her face lit up again. “I can always show you the ropes. Unless being a top-class biker is another one of your hidden talents.”

Zelda took a step backward. “No thank you.”

“Oh wait, let me guess. You’re going to pretend not to know how to drive, while in actual fact you’re already really good at it.”

“Ha, ha. Very funny. This time I’m serious. I can’t drive a motorbike, and I have no desire to learn how to.”

Lilith scooted herself even further towards the back of the bike. “Come on, you know you want to.”

“No way Lilith. I’m not even going to attempt it.” Zelda said as she hugged the helmet to her chest.

“Do you not trust me?” There was a hint of pain in Lilith’s voice and she frowned.

Zelda felt instant regret and walked closer to the bike and softened her tone. “Of course I do. I’ve come to realize that you’re a very good driver and I feel relatively safe when you drive. It’s me I don’t trust. I might total the bike.”

“I wouldn’t make you drive it straight away, that would be a recipe for disaster. Maybe just get a feel of the handlebars and the accelerator ...but I understand.”

Zelda bit her lip, feeling her resolve crumble by the second. Lilith removed her helmet and was just about to scoot forwards when Zelda placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her. 

“Fine, I’ll get on and you can explain how it works. In theory, no actual driving okay?”

Lilith’s face lit up again. “Deal.” She hooked her helmet to the back of the bike before taking Zelda’s and doing the same. When both the helmets were out of the way Lilith looked at Zelda expectantly. With a dramatic sigh, Zelda swung her leg over the bike as gracefully as she could. She immediately became hyper-aware of Lilith’s body so close to hers, and she almost wished Lilith would hold her around the waist.

“I’m glad I wore pants today,” Zelda said.

“Hmm so am I,” Lilith said appreciatively. She reached around Zelda, and for a moment Zelda thought her earlier wish would be fulfilled, but instead Lilith gently took both Zelda’s hands and brought them to rest on the handlebars. 

“Okay, it’s all very simple. This here is the throttle and this here-” she moved Zelda’s right hand “- is your break. On the other side is your clutch.”

Zelda nodded. She knew enough of motorcycles to be aware of the basic anatomy. Lilith proceeded to indicate the position of light and indicator switches before moving on to explain the gears. By the time she had given Zelda a thorough run-through of how everything worked the sun had begun to set.

“So do you think you would be able to drive it?”

“I guess.” Zelda didn’t want to admit how nervous she was.

“It’s going to be fine, I’m right here. Just slowly pull the accelerator, we won’t be changing any gears now.”

Zelda nodded not trusting her voice. She hadn’t even been this nervous when her father taught her how to drive all those years ago.

“I’ll be keeping my hand on the brake just in case. Now slowly pull back.”

Zelda did as she was instructed, pulling back the accelerator as gently as she could. Apparently it was not gently enough, as the bike lurched forwards. Zelda heard herself shriek as she panicked. Instead of releasing the throttle, her grip increased, causing the bike to lurch again. Thankfully Lilith hit the breaks before Zelda could accelerate even more, causing them to come to an abrupt stop. 

Zelda immediately removed her grip from the handlebars and buried her face in her hands. “Oh my god, I’m so sorry!”

Lilith leaned forward pressing up against Zelda to kill the engine and then started to rub Zelda’s upper arms. “Hey, it’s okay. That is quite a normal thing to happen to first-time drivers. You’re not used to the sensitivity of the accelerator.”

Normal or not, it was still mortifying and Zelda kept her face buried as she waited for her heartbeat to return to normal.

“Hey, look at me.”

Lilith angled one of the mirrors so that they could see each other in the reflection. Zelda’s face was still pink from embarrassment and adrenaline when she uncovered it. 

“Honestly Zelda, don’t sweat it. I shouldn’t have pushed you in the first place.”

Zelda gave a humorless chuckle as she fanned her flushed face with her hand. “I think I’ll stick to cars for now.”

Lilith moved her face to rest her chin on Zelda’s shoulder. “You look really cute when you blush.” She said matter-of-factly as she regarded Zelda in the mirror. 

Zelda’s face flushed even further at the compliment and she started fanning faster. “Sure. I look like a tomato.”

Lilith grabbed Zelda’s hand to stop the movement. Zelda raised her eyebrows at Lilith in the mirror. 

Zelda realized the intimacy of the situation. Lilith was literally pushed up against Zelda’s back with her one hand on her shoulder, the other holding her hand. Their faces were dangerously close to one another, and Zelda knew if she turned her head to the side their lips would brush.

Lilith seemed to become aware of that fact as well as her gaze in the mirror shifted between Zelda’s eyes and her lips.

Their eyes met in the mirror once again and Zelda started to turn her face slowly. She could feel Lilith’s breath on her cheek as she too started to angle her face. Zelda’s heartbeat started to speed up as her gaze drifted to Lilith’s lips. They were mere millimeters apart.

And then suddenly, headlights. Zelda jumped out of her skin and off the bike. 

“Fuck that’s my sister.” Hilda’s car could be seen at the edge of the property.

Lilith seemed to understand the unspoken words and recognized her cue to go. “When can I see you again?” She asked as she rushed to put her helmet on.

“I, I don’t know.” Zelda was torn in between looking at Lilith and Hilda’s fast approaching car. 

“Friday,” Lilith said as she started the bike. “Come by the shop after five and I’ll cook.”

Zelda nodded and Lilith pulled away just as Hilda parked her car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops couldnt resist an almost kiss xD Also thank you guys so much for the lovely comments on the previous chapter and for sticking with the story. Updates might be much slower now as I've returned to work full time and it's sucking all the energy out of me, but I'll try my best to update as much as I can. xx


	11. XI

Naturally, Hilda enquired who the suspicious biker was the moment she got out of her car. Zelda hesitated. She wanted to tell Hilda, she really did, but when she opened her mouth to speak, the words got stuck. Hilda had no knowledge about Zelda’s past dalliances with the fairer sex and a part of Zelda was terrified to tell her sister. Logically, she knew Hilda would support her the way she always did, but that didn’t stop the small voice in her head from convincing her otherwise. 

Hilda was waiting expectantly for an answer though, and Zelda quickly replied with some form of the truth.

“That was the mechanic that worked on Edward’s car.” She said as she walked closer and helped Hilda take out the few bags of groceries from the boot.

“What did she want?”

“My car.” Zelda cleared her throat. “I mean, my car has been making some strange noises recently, and I thought she could have a look at it.”

“Oh, dear. What’s wrong with it?”

“I don’t know.”

“Well, what did she say?”

“I don’t understand mechanic lingo, Hilda.” Zelda was starting to get flustered. Why couldn't Hilda just drop it?

Thankfully Hilda did. She happily started talking about her own car, and how it probably needed a service of its own. Apparently, it was making rattling noises as well, which Hilda had been trying to ignore by turning the radio up every time she drove to work.

That was the extent of the conversation, and thankfully Hilda didn’t bring it up again. That didn’t mean that Zelda forgot about it. For the rest of the evening, Zelda had an internal battle with herself. Lying to Hilda didn’t feel right. Sure, what she and Lilith had wasn’t serious, but surely Hilda deserved to know what was going on. Still, the fear of judgment loomed over Zelda. She already knew that Edward was mildly homophobic and calling someone a fagot was something that Zelda had witnessed him do on more than one occasion. What if Hilda felt the same?

This back and forth continued until Zelda came to a decision. It was Friday morning, the day that she was going to Lilith, and she wanted to inform Hilda that she didn’t have to worry about leaving her food. She knew that would reopen the topic for discussion and it seemed like the perfect opportunity to come clean.

The problem was that Friday morning was busy. It was Hilda’s turn to open up the shop and it would seem that she was in a rush. She flipped the bacon on the stove, causing it to sizzle, before running to the toaster to pop some bread in and then running back to the stove again.

When Zelda entered the kitchen and watched the scene play out before her, she knew it wasn’t the ideal time to break such news. She greeted Hilda and took her seat, just as Hilda plated the steaming hot bacon into a dish on the kitchen table. 

“Morning Zelds, you’re up early.”

“Yes, I was hoping to speak to you before Ambrose comes down.”

Hilda had already resumed her spot behind the stove and started cracking eggs. “Sure, just give me one moment.”

And so Zelda waited, her nervousness increasing with every passing breath. This was ridiculous, she thought as she tightened her robe around her body. She was a grown woman and her sexuality shouldn’t be something that caused her so much anxiety. Hilda was still behind the stove and Zelda lit a cigarette and started taking deep drags with her eyes closed, hoping it would fortify her.

“Okay, I’m all ears.” Zelda hadn’t even noticed Hilda take her seat at the table.

Zelda took one last drag before extinguishing her cigarette. “I’ll be going out tonight, so don’t worry about dinner for me.”

Hilda’s eyes lit up. “Going on another date with your mystery man?”

“Yes. I wanted to talk to you about that.” Hilda looked at her expectantly and Zelda took a deep breath before continuing. “I...I am…”

“What is it Zelds?” 

“I am worried that you won’t like...him.” She said in a small voice. She focussed on her hands, unable to look Hilda in the eyes. “I guess what I’m trying to say is that it’s not the pairing I think you’re expecting.”

Hilda’s eyebrows knotted. “I’m not sure I follow.”

“You see the thing is I don’t think you will approve. I know Edward certainly won’t. It’s nothing serious yet, but in the event that it becomes serious I think it’s only fair that you are prepared.” Zelda stopped talking when she realized she was rambling and she tried to order her thoughts.

The silence lingered as Hilda waited for Zelda to continue. Her heartbeat was drumming hard and fast in her chest and she was sure Hilda could hear it. I can’t do this, Zelda thought.

“This person isn’t well off, like us. They’re not in the “right” social circles. I don’t even -”

Hilda shushed her and placed a hand over Zelda’s. “You sound like Edward. Who cares? I certainly don’t and neither should you. You could be dating the Loch Ness Monster for all I care, as long as you’re happy.”

Zelda looked up and found Hilda smiling at her. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course, Zelds. _Your_ happiness is the priority, not mine or Edwards or anyone else’s for that matter.”

Zelda could feel her eyes well up and she wiped the corner of her eye before they spilled over. “Thank you, Hildie. You have no idea what that means to me.”

Hilda squeezed her hand before getting up, brushing off a stray tear of her own. “I can’t wait to meet the person responsible for bringing you happiness. Whenever you’re ready.”

Ambrose came down shortly after, successfully ending that conversation. Zelda didn’t mind. Although the conversation didn’t go as planned she still felt a huge weight off her shoulders. The knowledge that Hilda would support her no matter what was a huge relief. 

When Ambrose and Hilda left, Zelda could barely contain her excitement. In between her internal battle of coming clean to Hilda, she also spent more time than she’d care to admit thinking about Lilith. They were so close to a kiss! Zelda knew that, unless something went terribly wrong, chances were good that they would kiss soon. Even if that didn’t happen she was still looking forward to spending time with Lilith. 

Zelda willed the clock to go faster so that she could leave. Eventually, she realized that the only way to pass the time was to actually occupy herself with something, so she set out to clean the house. She washed the dishes, vacuumed the carpets in the parlor, and even mopped the floors. It actually felt good to be productive for once, and she decided that she would help Hilda out with household tasks more often. 

When she was satisfied with the state of the downstairs area she made her way upstairs with the plan of stripping everyone’s bedding and putting on some fresh sheets. She did her room, and then Hilda’s saving Ambrose’s for last. The boy’s room was a mess, as always. Well, perhaps a mess was the wrong way to put it, Zelda mused as she crossed the room, taking in its state. Organized chaos seemed more applicable. There were piles of books everywhere as the bookshelf had long run out of space to harbor Ambrose’s hunger for knowledge. It seemed that Ambrose had a bit of everything, from history books to comics and everything in between. Again, only she and Hilda were to blame for this. And maybe Diana as well, seeing that they were the culprits who enabled his book collection over the years.

Once Zelda had stripped the bedding from Ambrose’s floor-bed and put on fresh sheets, she made her way out of the room. Just as she passed the desk, the sheet she had bunched up in her arms hooked around one of the taller piles of books, bringing the entire tower down with a series of loud clunks.

“Shit,” Zelda swore as she placed the bedding on the floor and sank to her haunches to collect the books. 

She hoped they were in no particular order as she tried to arrange them back the way they were. As she picked up a copy of the original Little Mermaid, the book below it caught her eye. No, not a book. A magazine. A magazine with a half-naked man on the cover. _“The Masculine Shape”_ Was written in swirly letters, and below that was a man in nothing but his underwear and a robe, lounging against a wall, with his hand inches away from his crotch. 

Shocked, Zelda placed the magazine in the middle of the pile of books, praying that Ambrose wouldn’t notice anything out of place. Why would Ambrose even have such a -

Oh. _Oh._

Well, that surely would explain a lot of Ambrose's recent behavior. Could it be that he too was discovering a liking in the same sex? A myriad of thoughts and questions flooded Zelda’s mind, but she pushed them away. She wouldn’t question him at all. He would speak to his Aunties once he’d figured it all out and he was comfortable enough to talk about it. All Zelda could hope to do is to make him feel safe enough to do so if the time came.

When it was time to collect Ambrose from school, Zelda made an effort to be invested in his day, while still being covert about it. She asked if anything interesting happened that day or the entire week for that matter, but Ambrose gave his usual generic answers.

It was only after Ambrose went up to the attic that she got a reaction from him.

“Auntie!” He shouted from the landing of the stairs, gripping the banister as he lent over it in search of his Aunt. “Were you in my room?!”

“I just gave you some fresh bedding, that’s all.” Zelda lied carefully as she walked to the foot of the stairs. 

He nodded with wide eyes and retreated back up to his room, no doubt going to check if anything else was tampered with. He must have found everything to be in order, as he didn’t reappear until Zelda was getting ready to leave. She had just gotten dressed after her shower and was grabbing a coat from her closet when a soft knock came from outside her open bedroom door.

Ambrose was lounging against the doorframe, hands in his pant pockets. “I know you’re going out tonight, but tomorrow when you’re back I want to ask you and Aunt Hilda something.”

“Of course, Ambrose.” Zelda didn’t want to put too much thought into what he wanted to ask.

“Enjoy your evening, Auntie,” Ambrose said with a smile, “If I can believe anything Aunt Hilda says, it sounds like you’ve found a nice guy. I’m happy for you.”

Zelda cringed and contemplated confessing to him that it was in fact Lilith, but then he was gone. 

* * *

When Zelda pulled up to the shop she was surprised to see the garage door still open. She glanced at her watch to make sure she wasn’t too early before heading up the driveway and into the shop. Immediately, she was greeted by the notes of a song which she identified to be Uptown Girl by Billy Joel. She smirked and looked around as she tried to identify the source. In the corner close to the stairs that lead up to the walkway, stood Minion. He was bopping his head along with the beat coming from a nearby boombox while wiping off spanners and placing them in a toolbox. When he looked up he did a double-take, obviously not expecting to see Zelda standing in the doorway. He smiled at her and turned the volume of the boombox down before strolling towards the only car in the shop.

“Lilith,” He called, bending down and tapping on the side of the car lightly. “Your friend is here.”

Out came Lilith, rolling from underneath the car. “Zelda!” Her face lit up immediately as she pushed herself to her feet. “Is that the time already? I’m sorry we got caught up here.” She gestured to the car behind her.

“It’s no problem at all. You guys can finish up what you need to.” Zelda couldn't help but smile at Lilith. She was wearing her overalls again, but the top half was tied around her waist, leaving her tight black tank top on full display. Her forehead sported a massive streak of grease and some smaller smudges were dotted around her jaw. 

“No, we were just tidying up actually.”

Minion took the rest of the tools from Lilith and quickly gave them a wipe down before depositing them into the box.

“As soon as you’re done there you can head out,” Lilith said to him as she closed the hood of the car.

“Thanks, Lilith, see you Monday. Have a good night guys.” He grabbed his bag and walked out of the shop with an awkward wave. 

Lilith picked up a nearby cloth and started wiping her hands as she walked back over to Zelda. “I do have a small confession to make. I didn’t prepare anything for our dinner yet.” She smiled apologetically as she came to a standstill in front of Zelda. “So either I can start now and we’ll just eat a bit later, or we can organize some takeout. It’s up to you.”

On cue, Lilith’s stomach growled ever so softly. She looked down at it and then back up at Zelda, slightly embarrassed. 

“I think your stomach made the decision for us,” Zelda said as she tried to keep a straight face. “What’s the best takeout place around here?”

“Well, there’s a nice Chinese place just two blocks down. It’s right on the main street, you can’t miss it.”

“Perfect. I’ll go grab us something. Anything specific that you want?” 

“No, anything is fine. I’ll take a quick shower while you’re gone.”

Zelda was just about to get into her car when Lilith came running after her. “Here, take some money.” She started patting down the pockets of her overalls.

“No, it’s fine Lilith. You paid for our drinks before, it’s only fair I pay this time.” Zelda smiled at the sight of Lilith who opened her mouth, ready to protest, but then thought better of it and just nodded.

Zelda had just turned onto the main road when she saw a familiar figure going in the same direction she was. Minion was walking with his head down and his hands in his pockets. Without thinking twice, Zelda pulled up beside him and rolled down her window.

“Want a lift?” She called out to him.

He seemed startled for a second before he noticed who it was. He nodded gratefully and ran around the car to hop in the passenger side.

“Do you live close by here?” Zelda asked as she pulled away again.

“Yes ma’am. Just a couple of streets away.”

“I’ll drop you off. Oh, and please just call me Zelda.”

Minion smiled. “And you can call me Michael, or you can stick to Minion.” He shrugged his shoulders. “Whatever you prefer.”

“Michael it is, but I am curious as to how you got your nickname.”

Michael laughed, “I have Lilith to thank for that. First day on the job and she couldn’t remember my name so she called me Minion. I guess it just kinda stuck throughout the years.”

“So you’ve known her for a long time?” Zelda asked as they came to stop at a red light.

“Yeah, coming up to five years now. I’ve been working there ever since her old man...you know. Anyway, she took quite a chance on me. Fresh outta High School with no experience whatsoever.”

Zelda nodded thoughtfully. That said a lot about Lilith. They drove in silence for a little while longer until they reached Michael’s street and he directed her to turn right. She left him in front of a small apartment complex where he bid her a good evening again before disappearing. 

Mercifully, Zelda was able to find the Chinese place without any hiccup. The place wasn’t busy and the service was fast so Zelda was able to make her way back to the shop in no time. When she pulled up to the shop, she ran into a small problem. The garage door was now closed and locked from the inside. With no way of contacting Lilith, she decided to pound on the door, hoping that Lilith was out of the shower and that she was able to hear her.

She stood there for a minute and was just about to pound on the door again when a sound from the inside alerted her to Lilith’s presence. A couple of clangs echoed as Lilith unlocked the padlocks and Zelda took a step back in anticipation of the garage door opening.

The sight that was revealed as the door slowly rolled open was not one Zelda was prepared for. The first thing her eyes connected with was legs. Bare legs that seemed never-ending. As the rest of Lilith’s body was revealed Zelda realized that she stood clad in nothing but a grey fluffy towel. She was undoubtedly fresh out of the shower, with slightly rosy cheeks, wet hair, and drops of water cascading down her chest.

“Sorry! I was washing my hair. How long have you been standing out here?”

Zelda tore her eyes away from Lilith’s muscled arms that were visibly flexing as she was pulling on the chain that opened the garage door. “Not long.” She said as she bent slightly to pass into the shop. 

She turned around to find the garage door closed again and Lilith hunched down as she snapped the lock back in place.

“Shall I just place this upstairs?” Zelda asked, entirely too distracted with the amount of skin Lilith had on show and the tiny freckles that were visible on her shoulders.

When Zelda entered the living space it seemed a bit busier than the previous time. It was clean but cluttered. A box full of mechanical parts were on top of the little table they had sat at before, and Lilith’s dirty overall from earlier was thrown across one of the chairs.

“Sorry, I really meant to clean up a bit here,” Lilith said as she strode over and snatched up her dirty laundry. “This bloody car has just been problem after problem.”

“That’s okay.” Zelda scanned the room for an available surface to place the takeout on and her eyes landed on a coffee table against the opposing wall that she hadn’t noticed before. 

Lilith followed her gaze. “Yeah perfect. You can set up there and I’ll just throw some clothes on.”

Zelda did as she was told and sat down on the plush red carpet lining the floor and started unpacking their dinner. It smelled heavenly and Zelda realized how hungry she was. As she was taking the containers out of the paper bag she could see Lilith out of the corner of her eye in the bedroom part of the room. She couldn’t see her clearly, but she could make out the shape of Lilith’s figure as she dropped the towel and strode over to her closet in search of some clothes. 

Zelda stood up and walked into the kitchen. She didn’t want to intrude on Lilith’s privacy any more than she already had. 

“There are some beers in the fridge if you’re interested,” Lilith called to her. 

Zelda grabbed two ice-cold beers and just sat down again when Lilith came walking out. Zelda was relieved to see that she was clothed now, wearing black jogger pants and a t-shirt. Her still damp hair was pulled back into a loose braid. She sank down to the floor gracefully and crossed her legs. 

“I’m sorry this isn’t a more romantic dinner.” She commented as she pulled a container towards herself. “I had a recipe set aside and everything, but time just caught up to me.”

“This is perfectly fine, Lilith. Seriously.” And Zelda meant it. It turned out that the food was delicious, maybe even better than the Chinese shop close to Doctor Cee’s. She would have to tell Hilda about this place.

They ate in relative silence, both too hungry to make small talk. Soon they polished their beers, and Lilith hopped up to grab them both a refill.

“I’m stuffed.” Zelda pushed her now empty container away and placed her hands on her stomach. 

Lilith made an agreeable noise, but still dove into one of the containers and plopped a spring roll into her mouth. Zelda watched her amusedly while sipping on the last bit of her beer.

“Okay, okay, now I’m done.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow and repressed a smile. “Are you sure?”

Lilith nodded and sat back resting her weight on her hands. “That was delicious, Zelda. Thank you.”

Zelda smiled at her. “I’m glad, I enjoyed it too. I’m so full I can hardly move.”

Lilith too seemed to be content in her position on the floor as her eyes started to droop before she gave in and just closed them.

“Tired?” Zelda asked as she turned her body to face Lilith.

Lilith hummed. “A little bit. It’s been a week, if you know what I mean.”

Zelda nodded at first before replying with a hum of her own after she remembered Lilith couldn't actually see her. “Is it just this car that’s making life difficult?”

“You have no idea.” Lilith opened her eyes and rubbed at one of them. “First it was the part, that didn’t actually arrive until today. Then Minion and I struggled the entire day to fit the bloody thing.”

“Is the client becoming impatient?” Zelda instinctively thought about Edward and how impatient he was about getting his car.

“Not really, I did tell them it was going to be a lengthy process. It’s a really old car. But I need to get it done. This client isn’t as generous as your brother was, so there’s no payment until the job is done.”

Zelda nodded sympathetically but couldn’t help but feel a pang of guilt. She never had to worry about money a day in her life. “Do you want another beer?” She asked in an attempt to steer the conversation in another direction. Lilith nodded and Zelda strolled over to the fridge to get the two last beers out of the six-pack. 

Once she got them both open, she resumed her spot next to Lilith handing her the glass bottle before lifting hers towards Lilith in a toast. “Well, cheers to the week being over, and here’s to a much more successful week come Monday.” Their bottles clinked as they brought them together. 

Lilith drank deeply before asking, “So how was your week?”

“Good for the most part. Nothing of interest happened besides the time I spent with you Monday and Tuesday.”

“And now here you are again. You can’t seem to stay away from me.” Lilith teased and Zelda stuck her tongue out in response.

“You invited me here, remember?”

“Touché. I meant to ask you, how’s Ambrose doing?”

“He’s doing okay I think. Still spending an awful lot of time in his room, but I guess that can be expected of a teenage boy.”

“I remember when I was a teenager. God, the things I got up to.” Lilith chuckled.

“Please, don’t put any ideas in my head. I’m already worried about him.”

“I’m sorry.” Lilith placed her beer on the table before leaning back again. “Do you suspect he’s hiding something?” She asked seriously.

“I…” Zelda hesitated, not wanting to say too much and betray Ambrose’s privacy. “I think he might be. It’s nothing bad, I mean if it is what I think it is, I just wish he would come and speak to me about it.”

“I’m sure he will once he feels the time is right. If you’re certain that it's nothing serious, I guess the only thing you can do is to wait it out.”

They were silent for a while as Zelda thought about the situation with Ambrose. She desperately wanted to talk to him, but doing so would betray his trust. She didn’t want to create the impression that she was snooping around in his room.

“We should probably clear up here,” Zelda announced in an attempt to distract herself. Now was not the time to worry about Ambrose. She moved to toss her empty container into the paper bag.

“Oh, wait!” Lilith pushed herself forward and grabbed the paper bag, shaking it upside down. Two fortune cookies fell on to the table. “We can’t forget about dessert!”

“Lilith,” Zelda groaned. “I just said I was stuffed.”

“Share one with me?” Lilith raised her eyebrows hopefully.

Zelda shook her head but agreed nonetheless. “Fine.”

Lilith excitedly tore the wrapper open and held the fortune cookie out to Zelda. Zelda repositioned herself closer to Lilith and sat on her knees so they were facing each other. Lilith held one end of the cookie and Zelda the other and together they broke it in half with a satisfying crack. Lilith immediately placed her half in her mouth and happily chewed away on it, but Zelda only looked down at hers. As luck would have it, the small piece of paper was still attached to the inside of her half. She pulled it out delicately and placed her untouched cookie-half on the table.

_“Fear and desire – two sides of the same coin.”_

“How fitting,” Zelda mumbled to herself. 

“What does it say?” Lilith scooted herself closer to Zelda and Zelda instinctively held the piece of paper closer to her chest.

“You can’t see.”

“Why not?” 

“The fortune won’t come true if you share it with people,” Zelda replied seriously. 

“Oh, come on. You don’t really believe in that, do you?” Lilith had moved in close enough that their shoulders were touching. 

Still, Zelda didn’t reveal the paper. “And what if I did?” She raised an eyebrow.

“Then I would say it’s _our_ fortune. We broke the cookie together after all.” Lilith was no longer looking at Zelda’s hands. Instead, she was staring into Zelda’s eyes intently.

Zelda stopped moving and relaxed her arms. “You think you’re so smooth don’t you?”

“I’d like to think so yes.” Lilith’s voice was suddenly lower and she dropped her gaze to Zelda’s lips.

All thought of her fortune was forgotten as Zelda inched even closer to Lilith. She licked her lips instinctively and tried to calm her fluttering heartbeat. “I’m not entirely convinced. Yet.”

“I was hoping you’d say that.” Zelda could feel Lilith’s breath ghost over her lips.

Through some unspoken signal, both women moved their faces, closing the remaining gap. Lilith’s lips were warm and soft when they connected with Zelda’s. At first, the kiss was hesitant from both sides, but Zelda quickly felt all the butterflies in her stomach morph into confidence as she swiped her tongue over Lilith’s bottom lip, tasting traces of beer and fortune cookies.

Lilith pulled back, brushing her nose against Zelda’s. “Are you convinced now?”

“Almost.” Zelda kissed Lilith once again and pushed her down onto the carpet. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they've kissed! xD


	12. XII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, I haven't forgotten about this fic! I've just been a tad preoccupied with all my other AU fics (those written and those floating in my head) Enjoy!

Pounding. 

Zelda’s head was pounding and she instinctively opened her eyes in an attempt to figure out why. _That_ was a mistake, as she looked directly into the harsh afternoon sunlight streaming in from the window in front of her. She groaned and closed her eyes, slinging her arm over her forehead for added protection. Since when has the sun been so bright, she wondered as she turned on her side. Yet again, it was a mistake as the mattress bounced underneath her causing an unpleasant feeling to bubble in her stomach. She took a deep breath and tried to swallow the sandy feeling in her mouth. A hangover. Fantastic.

She opened her eyes again, more slowly this time, bracing herself for the onslaught of the bright light. And then she froze.

Raven colored curls obscured her vision, spread out in all directions. For a moment Zelda was thankful for the voluminous hair as it shielded her sensitive eyes from the sun, but her relief quickly turned into panic. She didn’t remember inviting anyone to her bed the previous night, she didn’t even remember coming to bed at all.

She carefully pulled away from the still sleeping form of the person next to her and then the realization hit her. She wasn’t in her bed. She was still at Lilith’s. Did they…? She glanced down at herself, relieved to find that she was still fully clothed, apart from her shoes. Good, she didn’t want their first night together to be a drunken escapade. 

Memories of the previous night filtered through her mind. Taking Minion home, eating Chinese food, _oh_ , and their kiss. Zelda’s lips involuntarily curled into a smile. The kiss was nice, for lack of a better word. The second one was even better. After she pushed Lilith onto the floor, they languidly explored each other’s mouths for a while only breaking for air. Lilith quickly seemed to grow tired of Zelda’s weight resting on top of her and flipped them over so that she was straddling Zelda’s hips before capturing her lips again. Zelda allowed it, as Lilith’s hands were starting to snake underneath her blouse, stroking the soft flesh of her stomach before moving up higher to trace her fingers over her ribs. Lilith hesitated then as her fingers grazed the material of Zelda’s bra. She pulled back to rest her forehead against Zelda’s. They were both out of breath and Zelda giggled at the sheepish look on Lilith’s face.

“Let’s not get too carried away,” she said, sounding almost shy.

Zelda accepted Lilith’s outstretched hand as they got to their feet. She knew it would be so easy to just drag Lilith to her bed, but she decided that patience was a virtue. The rest of the night quickly became foggy. With the beer finished, Lilith retrieved the bottle of whiskey from their earlier meeting. Although Zelda knew from experience that mixing drinks was a bad idea, she didn’t decline. They settled back on the carpet as they drank and chatted. What they talked about, Zelda couldn't remember. All she knew was that there was lots of giggling as they sat shoulder to shoulder, occasionally sloshing their drinks as they went.

Zelda remembered her eyes growing heavy, the alcohol and the general mental exhaustion of the day rendering her sleepy. She got up off the floor standing on shaky legs as she watched Lilith attempt to do the same. After a couple of tries, she managed it causing them to fall into another laughing fit.

“You can’t drive home in this state,” Lilith said once they recovered. 

“I’m fine.” Zelda moved to stand on one leg, smiling proudly for the two seconds she kept her balance before toppling over and grabbing Lilith’s shoulders to steady herself.

“Hmm yeah, you are very fine.” Lilith’s eyes were glistening with mirth. “Stay the night,” She said as she tightened her arms around Zelda’s waist. 

Zelda hesitated and bit her lip. She truly was tired. Lilith closed the distance between them then and placed a quick kiss against her lips.

“No funny business. We’re both knackered,” Lilith clarified.

Zelda agreed in the end, falling onto the comfortable mattress of Lilith’s double bed. She sent Hilda a quick voice note, telling her she wouldn’t be coming home, and then she was out like a light.

Zelda came back to the present as Lilith stirred next to her, moving onto her stomach with her head facing Zelda. Even in her sleep, her eyes squinted against the bright light. Zelda slowly slipped off the bed, her mission to close the suffering blinds to block out the light. She carefully swung her legs off and moved to the window, staying close to the bed, just in case. She was relieved that the hangover wasn’t too bad. Just a headache, a dry mouth, and a moment’s vertigo. 

The blinds made a snapping sound as they rolled closed and Zelda curiously looked back to Lilith’s sleeping form behind her, hoping it didn’t wake her. Lilith stirred once more but made no other notion to imply that she was awake. Zelda cautiously moved back to the side of the bed, unsure of what to do next. As she bent down in search of her phone her eyes connected with sleepy blue orbs. 

“Hello there.” Lilith smiled and then yawned, bringing her hand in front of her mouth. “For a moment I thought you’d left.” She blinked a couple of times, her eyes watery from the yawn.

Zelda smiled. She had to admit Lilith looked pretty cute. Almost all her hair had escaped from her loose braid and her cheeks were rosy. She too was in the same clothes from the night before. “I might have if you didn’t wake up, I didn’t want to bother you.”

“You could have just woken me.” Lilith pushed herself into a sitting position and hissed, bringing her hand to her head.

“Headache?” Zelda asked knowingly with a little smirk.

Lilith nodded and slid off the bed before walking into the kitchen. “Coffee,” she mumbled. 

Zelda followed her into the kitchen area only to be met by the sound of Lilith slamming the fridge door. The sound reverberated through both their heads and Lilith immediately mumbled an apology. 

“There’s no milk,” she announced defeatedly.

“Please tell me you at least have painkillers.”

“That I do have.”

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later both of them had consumed multiple glasses of water and some Aspirin. Lilith was still slightly defeated that she couldn't get her hands on her morning dose of coffee, and Zelda had to admit that a cappuccino would really hit the spot after the previous night’s drinking. So, once they both freshened up, which in Zelda’s case meant throwing her jacket on to hide her extremely creased clothes, Zelda suggested that they go out in search of coffee and a bite to eat.

Once they were both buckled in and hiding behind their sunglasses Lilith announced that she would like to go to Doctor Cee’s. Zelda was glad that she hadn’t pulled away yet, because she would’ve surely caused some sort of a collision at the words.

“No, I’d rather not.” 

Lilith looked at her, cocking her head to the side in confusion. “Why not? I thought you’d appreciate someplace closer to home. Plus they have some of the best waffles in all of Greendale.”

“My sister works there. Please can we go somewhere else?” She pleaded. She was certain that Hilda was shifted to work and rocking up there with Lilith… She still wasn’t ready for that. 

Lilith mistook Zelda’s reluctance to mean something else. “Why, don’t you want her to see us together?” She asked as she removed her shades. “Are you ashamed of me?”

“No!” Zelda bit her lip and then sighed. “It’s not you at all. It’s…” She paused. “How about we just get some food and then I’ll explain.” The heat of the sun wasn’t helping with the pounding in her head or the queasy feeling in her stomach.

Lilith nodded, not seeming convinced with Zelda’s answer, but nevertheless, she directed Zelda to the second-best waffle place in Greendale. It was a charming corner cafe with tables and chairs outside with large umbrellas providing shade. Lilith led Zelda to one of the tables that had the most shade and pulled out the chair for her.

“It’s a lovely place,” Zelda commented once they were both seated. 

Lilith nodded and ordered them both a large cappuccino from a passing waitress, but said nothing further. 

Zelda could practically hear Lilith overthinking as she perused the menu. Zelda sighed and looked down at her own menu. The waffles really did look amazing and there were so many options, but Zelda couldn't be bothered to read through all of them. Instead, she settled on the first chocolaty one she saw, making sure to remember the name, before setting her menu off to the side. 

Across from her, Lilith was still flipping through her menu pretending to look busy. 

“Lilith,” Zelda tried softly.

Lilith hummed but didn’t look up from her menu. Out of the corner of her eye, Zelda saw the waitress come closer with their drinks so she sat back and waited. Once they accepted the two steaming cups and placed their orders, Zelda tried again. Lilith was stirring her cappuccino with deliberate slowness while she looked out at the empty street. 

“I’m not ashamed of you,” Zelda began softly, “but there are some things I guess you should know.”

That got Lilith’s attention as she placed her spoon on the saucer and met Zelda’s eyes. “I wouldn’t blame you if you were.” Her voice was resigned. “I’m just a humble mechanic and you, you are…”

“Unemployed,” Zelda finished for her. “I’m nothing special, Lilith. The fact that my family happens to have money doesn’t mean anything.”

“But?”

“But…” Zelda took a deep breath, struggling to get her thoughts in order. “Hilda knows I’m seeing someone, but she assumes it’s a man. I haven't had the guts to correct her.”

The penny dropped and realization, as well as a hint of relief, flickered in Lilith’s eyes. “Oh.”

“And I’m not ashamed of being with a woman,” Zelda continued. “I’ve had my fair share of dalliances in the past, half of which included the fairer sex. I am just scared. I don’t know how Hilda will react.”

There was a beat of silence that Zelda used to take a sip of her cappuccino. Admitting that she was scared made her feel ridiculous. She placed her cup down and continued to stare at the liquid, unable to look at Lilith. Suddenly a new type of fear took hold of her. What if Lilith wouldn't want to see her anymore? What if she didn't want to be with someone who was hiding a part of themselves? 

“Those are valid feelings. I’m sorry I assumed it was all about me.” Zelda peaked up from under her eyelashes to find Lilith smiling sadly. 

“I want to tell her and I almost did, but I chickened out at the last second.”

“I won’t pressure you at all. Take all the time you need. And if it’s any reassurance, I think Hilda will accept it. From what I understand she loves you very much.” 

It was Zelda’s turn to smile. “Yes, she really does. She just wants me to be happy. I don't think I could’ve asked for a better sister.” Zelda’s smile faltered. “Although there is someone who won’t be overjoyed.”

“Your brother?” Lilith asked knowingly.

Zelda nodded. “I don't even want to imagine his reaction. It won’t be pretty.” Zelda knew that was putting it lightly. If Edward’s response to their brother bringing Ambrose home all those years ago was bordering on violent, she shuddered to think how he would react to this.

“Again, there’s no rush to tell him. But if you decide to, I will be there every step of the way. If you want me to, of course.”

Zelda’s smile returned as a plan started to form in her head. “Yes, I’d like that very much.” 

She reached for Lilith’s hand over the table. “I really am not ashamed of you. I can’t wait for Hilda to meet you. Perhaps once my brother is back from his little trip I’ll break the news to everyone.” She had to do it. She wanted to, and she was sure that Edward wouldn’t have a large outburst in front of Lilith. 

“Sounds good to me.” Lilith squeezed her hand. “Besides, I don’t mind having you all to myself a little longer.”

“Yeah?” Zelda asked, raising an eyebrow.

Lilith hummed. “I really enjoyed last night, even though I don’t remember too much after the third whiskey.”

Zelda chuckled. “I think it would be best to stay sober next time.”

“And when will next time be exactly?” Lilith asked as she started stroking the back of Zelda’s hand.

“I mean I’m always free. Unemployed, remember?” She joked.

“How about tonight then? I would really like to continue where we left off before we decided to go a little overboard with the whiskey.”

Zelda blushed and looked down at their intertwined hands. She felt Lilith tense.

“Too forward?” She asked with a hint of concern.

Zelda shook her head. “No, not at all. Good to hear we’re on the same page.”

The rest of the conversation was cut by the waitress delivering their sought after waffles. As expected Lilith went for something much less modest than Zelda did. The waffle was barely visible underneath all fruit, candy, ice cream, cream, chocolate, and multiple sauces...Zelda’s simple Nutella waffle paled in comparison. 

Despite the size, Lilith managed to finish her plate before Zelda, who was savoring every bite. It wasn't every day that she indulged in something that sugary. Lilith ordered them each another cappuccino before reclining in her chair as she watched Zelda eat the last couple of bites with an amused expression on her face.

“What’s so funny?” Zelda asked as she wiped the corners of her mouth with her napkin.

Lilith shrugged. “I never imagined that the haughty, hot woman that walked into my shop a couple of weeks ago would ever agree to come to a dumpy waffle place with me.”

“First of all, this place is not a dump. And second of all, I had no choice. _You_ got me drunk last night and had suspiciously little items of sustenance in your kitchen. Adapt or die I guess.” 

“Sure, you just couldn't resist my charm that day.”

“You mean your forwardness?”

“No, definitely my charm,” Lilith smirked.

Zelda rolled her eyes but said nothing more, deciding to let Lilith have that one. Soon the bill was taken care of and much to both women’s disappointment they were back in front of Lilith’s garage. Neither of them made any move to exit the car.

“So…” Lilith began. “About or next meeting. How about tonight? This time I could actually cook for you, or we could go somewhere if you wanted?”

Zelda was on the verge of saying yes when she remembered something. “Actually, I’m not sure tonight will work. Ambrose said he wanted to speak to both Hilda and I this afternoon. I’m not sure what it is about.”

Lilith’s face fell slightly but she smiled nonetheless. “Let’s play it by ear. Give me your phone.” Zelda unlocked the device before handing it to Lilith and watched as she inserted her number. “It’s about time you have my personal number. Just message me.”

Another silence filled the car after Zelda slipped her phone back into her coat. “I need to go.” She was sure she couldn't sound more reluctant if she tried. 

“I know.” Lilith's voice echoed hers.”One last thing. You have some chocolate on your mouth.”

“I do not!” Zelda immediately straightened up to look into the rearview mirror. “There’s nothing there!” Zelda said after she inspected her face.

“I know.” Lilith's voice was much closer and when Zelda turned she was surprised to see her leaning over the center console. “I was trying to make up an excuse to kiss you.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Very smooth.” She whispered before pressing her lips against Lilith’s. 

* * *

When Zelda arrived home much later than originally planned it was already mid afternoon. The quick goodbye kiss she meant to give Lilith turned into a bit of a car makeout session. They tried to part ways twice but were drawn to each other's lips every time they tried to. Eventually, they broke, breathless and flustered and Zelda decided that if she didn't leave then she would never make it home.

By the time she entered the house, she found it quiet. Hilda was due to arrive home in a couple of hours and Ambrose was lounging in the attic as per normal. Zelda took the opportunity to take a relaxing bath to wash away the faint smell of whiskey that still clung to her. She stayed in the water for much longer than usual, replaying the past 24 hours with Lilith. She touched her lips at the memory of their kissing not so long ago. She felt like a teenager, something that would normally not sit well with her, but for now, she decided not to dwell on it.

She was still lost in her thoughts when she heard Hilda’s voice boom up the stairs announcing that she was back from work. She was home rather early, Zelda thought as she reluctantly pushed herself out of the bath, grabbing a fluffy towel as she went. 

By the time Zelda had dressed and blow-dried her hair, Hilda and Ambrose were waiting for her in the kitchen. Hilda seemed to be looking for something as she opened and closed the cupboards. Ambrose was sitting at the table bouncing his leg.

“Afternoon Zelds! You haven't seen my tube pan have you?”

Zelda shrugged her shoulders.

“That’s a shame. I wanted to bake for Doctor Cee tonight but- Ah there it is!” 

Zelda rolled her eyes. She was pretty sure the cake pan was always in that cupboard but decided against commenting on Hilda’s lack of ability to find things in her own kitchen. Instead, she strolled over to the kitchen table, took a seat opposite Ambrose, and lit up a cigarette. She was just about to open one of her newspapers that she’d neglected when Ambrose cleared his throat.

“Aunties, remember how I said I wanted to speak to you?”

“Yes, love. What’s up?” Hilda stopped her bustling and moved to stand next to the table.

“I know it’s kind of short notice. I meant to ask earlier but Aunt Zee, you only came home an hour ago and I really wanted to ask the both of you.” Ambrose spoke quickly and Zelda raised her eyebrows at that. “Anyway, I would really like to know if I could sleepover at my friend’s house tonight. Please?”

Zelda looked up at her sister who beamed. “Of course, love! It's fine with me.”

“Hold your horses, sister,” Zelda said sternly as she tipped the ash off her cigarette. “Who is this friend? Where do they live?”

“Oh, relax Zelda. I’m sure it's not a _girl_ friend. Right, Ambrose? Is it someone from school?”

That was precisely what Zelda was worried about. Given her knowledge, the last thing she was worried about was a girl. 

“No, it’s not a girl.” Ambrose forced out. “It’s a friend from school. Luke. He’s in my class.”

“Then it’s settled then.”

“Hilda, we don’t even know this boy’s parents!” Zelda couldn't understand why Hilda was okay with this.

“Well, I was planning to spend the night at Doctor Cee’s anyway, so I’ll drop Ambrose off and have a chat with his parents.”

“Please Auntie Zee?”

Two pairs of eyes were trained on Zelda, but her mind was racing. A _boy_ friend. Was this just a friend or…? Zelda’s mind jumped back to the magazine she found in Ambrose’s room. Was he going to be intimate with this boy? Theoretically, she had no objections to it, (although he was a tad young for her liking) but she had meant to have the talk with Ambrose before he went on any type of dates. She didn't know much of male intercourse, but she knew a substantial amount of lubrication was required and -”

“Zelda, you’re ashing all over yourself!”

Zelda looked down. Hilda was right. She quickly wiped the dusty powder off her blouse. Her cigarette was near its end and she hastily put it out in a nearby ashtray. 

“What do you say, Aunt Zelda?”

Zelda had no choice but to nod. She couldn't say anything to Ambrose without revealing her suspicions.

“Thank you so much, Aunties! I’ll go and pack my stuff.” Ambrose jumped off his chair and bounded in the direction of the stairs. 

Zelda remained seated while Hilda rinsed and dried her cake pan, flabbergasted at what just transpired. Hilda was just about to get her things ready when Zelda registered her earlier words.

“Wait, you won't be home tonight either?”

Hilda stopped in her tracks “Yes, I hope that’s okay. I could stay if you wanted some company?”

Zelda waved Hilda away, reassuring her that it was okay, and reached for her phone. It was more than okay. The moment Hilda was out of sight she scrolled through her contact list until she reached Lilith’s number to compose a message.

_Hilda and Ambrose won't be home tonight. Do you want to come over? ;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading guys! Comments would do wonders to ease my sadness over CAOS being canceled xx


	13. XIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S~E~X ahead for those of you who wish to skip it. It's not a lot, but it's there.

It didn’t take long for Lilith to reply to Zelda’s message, indicating that she would very much like to come over. That had Zelda smiling foolishly from her spot at the kitchen table, a smile she promptly had to hide when Hilda and Ambrose entered the kitchen, each with a duffel bag over their shoulders.

Hilda must have noticed Zelda’s smile as she raised a knowing eyebrow but said nothing more of it. She could barely even say goodbye to Zelda, let alone strike up a conversation, with an inpatient Ambrose standing beside her practically vibrating with excitement. Zelda bid them a good evening, telling them to enjoy themselves, and giving off the impression that she would have an early night herself.

The moment the front door closed behind her sister and nephew, Zelda composed another text to Lilith.

_The coast is clear ;)_

Zelda paced around the house for the next 20 minutes, glancing at the clock every so often. Since she was already bathed and dressed there was nothing to really distract her. Eventually, she decided that she might as well utilize the time by deciding what they could cook for dinner. There was no way Zelda was going to eat takeout for the second time in a row. She strode over to the kitchen and started flipping through the pages of the nearest cookbook she could find. She had just come across a pasta dish that looked equal parts delicious and simple when the doorbell rang.

Zelda didn’t even attempt to hide her excitement as she opened the door to reveal Lilith. She too seemed to have showered in their time apart as she was wearing a fresh pair of dark jeans and a slightly oversized white wooly jumper. In one hand she had a grocery bag that Zelda recognized from the local supermarket. Zelda wasted no time in welcoming Lilith in with a kiss on the cheek before taking the jacket she had draped over her other arm and hanging it up.

“I’ve brought us some wine,” Lilith announced as she placed her grocery bag on the kitchen table. She reached in and produced a bottle of white wine and a plastic container of strawberries. “And some desert,” She clarified as she went to put the strawberries in the fridge. 

“How thoughtful of you.” Zelda slipped her arm around Lilith’s waist and planted a proper kiss on her mouth. “Don’t think that gifts will get you out of helping me in the kitchen,” She teased as they parted. “We’ll make something simple.”

Lilith nodded and followed Zelda towards the kitchen counter. Zelda passed Lilith a red and white apron, before donning her own one with the little gingerbread men on. Together they started on the pasta dish, with Zelda reading the recipe out loud as they worked. They made a pretty good team, seamlessly passing each other what they needed as they prepared the ingredients. In no time a simple sauce was simmering away and Zelda placed the pasta in the boiling water before walking over to the kitchen table where Lilith was pouring them each a healthy glass of wine.

“Cheers,” Zelda said as she lifted her glass to Lilith before they both took a sip.

Lilith took over stove duty and she stirred the pasta periodically while Zelda laid the table. It was oddly domestic, Zelda thought as she watched Lilith strain the pasta over the sink. Zelda would normally never bother with helping in the kitchen unless Hilda asked, or rather begged her to. But this was nice. And most definitely worth it, judging by the small moan Lilith let out after the first bite.

“This is delicious!” Lilith held her hand in front of her mouth as she spoke.

Zelda blushed slightly, not used to having her culinary work complimented. “Oh, it’s Hilda’s recipe.” 

“Nevertheless, you executed it perfectly.”

Zelda had to admit it was nice. Not just the food, but the atmosphere. The conversation flowed as freely as the wine and by the time Zelda had worked halfway through her plate, Lilith was refilling their glasses. Somewhere in the middle of the conversation, Lilith eventually questioned where the rest of the Spellman’s were. When Zelda summarised the conversation with Ambrose and Hilda and told her that they would not be home until the next day, Lilith’s eyes glistened briefly, no doubt pleased that they would be spending some time alone. 

Lilith finished her food and groaned when Zelda announced there were no seconds. Zelda had purposefully made just enough so as to not raise suspicion from Hilda in the morning. So when she announced the next part of her master cover-up, Lilith groaned again. The dishes. Two of everything would be a dead give away that Zelda had someone in the house, so Zelda decided that creating the idea that she hadn’t dirtied anything would be safer and sadly plausible. 

Cleaning up didn’t take them long at all. Lilith offered to wash since she wouldn’t know where to put the clean dishes. Within 10 minutes the kitchen was spotless, and no traces of Lilith’s presence could be noticed. Well, almost no traces. As Zelda was packing the last of the dishes away, Lilith had strode over to the fridge grabbing her earlier tub of strawberries. 

“Dessert,” She announced as she held the container out towards Zelda. 

Unable to resist Zelda grabbed a couple of strawberries and sat back down at the table, this time angling her chair closer to Lilith so she could have easy access to the strawberries. They were deliciously sweet and juicy, a rarity for that time of the year. Zelda reached over to the container which was still in Lilith’s hands to grab another one. 

“Where’d you get these?” Zelda asked before she plopped the strawberry into her mouth. 

“My secret.” Lilith winked at her before taking a bite of her own larger strawberry. 

Zelda watched Lilith’s lips close over the fruit. As she bit down, a trickle of juice escaped from the corner of her lips. Lilith tried and failed to wipe at it with her tongue. Before she could bring her hand to her mouth, Zelda beat her to it as she softly swiped over Lilith’s chin with a pad of her thumb. Without thinking, she brought her thumb to her mouth and Lilith’s eyes darkened at the sight. Zelda recognized the look of lust immediately and felt her cheeks colour. She rose from her chair and quickly filled their glasses with the remaining bit of wine, shaking the bottle slightly to ensure that every drop was out. When she resumed her seat, she couldn’t help but notice Lilith scoot her chair closer before she accepted her glass back from Zelda. Lilith took a small sip and regarded Zelda over her glass.

“If I didn’t know any better, I would think you were trying to get me drunk again, Miss Spellman.” 

Zelda brought her free hand to her chest, feigning shock. “I don’t know what you mean,” She said as she raised her eyebrows dramatically. 

Lilith smirked and scooted her chair flush against Zelda’s. She leaned closer to Zelda, strawberries now completely forgotten. “I think you do. I think you want to have your wicked way with me.”

Zelda’s blush deepened further under Lilith’s intense gaze and the kitchen suddenly felt much too hot for her liking. Having such a forward partner was refreshing, albeit a little overwhelming. Zelda was used to being the one who took control of her trysts over the years, even with most of her male companions. She didn’t have any objection to having it the other way around, it just never played out like that. 

“Not that I’m opposed to that,” Lilith continued, unaware of Zelda’s musings. “But you will have to wait until I’ve had my way with you.” As Lilith spoke she angled herself even closer, their faces now inches apart. “What do you say?”

Zelda’s lips parted out of their own volition when she felt Lilith’s breath on them. She dropped her gaze to Lilith’s mouth before she breathed out a “Yes”. 

Without warning, Lilith pulled away and Zelda found herself missing her closeness immediately. Lilith leaned back in her chair, her eyes now glittering with a mixture of lust and mirth. Zelda watched as Lilith brought her glass to her mouth once more and emptied the contents in three big gulps before handing the glass to Zelda.

“Let’s get rid of the evidence so that we can move this somewhere a little more comfortable.”

Zelda swallowed the remainder of her wine before getting up and moving over to the sink that was still filled with soapy water. Hands submerged in bubbles, Zelda noticed movement out of the corner of her eye. Warm hands snaked around her waist and Zelda instinctively leaned back into Lilith’s embrace. Once again the word “domestic” flashed through Zelda’s mind, but she pushed it away. 

Lilith whispered against the shell of Zelda’s ear. “Am I coming on too strong?”

Zelda barely repressed a shudder as she halted her washing and shook her head. Lilith hummed questioningly.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes.”

Lilith pulled back slightly to regard Zelda. Zelda turned her head and found herself looking at Lilith’s lips again. A beat passed before they both leaned in at the same time, bringing their lips together in a kiss. Zelda groaned softly when Lilith pulled back, only to feel herself being spun around to face Lilith. Once more their mouths collided, less gentle than before. Zelda threw her arms around Lilith’s neck, not even caring that her hands were still full of tiny bubbles, as Lilith placed her hands back on Zelda’s waist, gripping on to her tightly and pushing her up against the kitchen counter. Zelda felt herself melt and let out a soft sigh of pleasure. Lilith didn't waste the opportunity to swipe her tongue over the seam of Zelda’s mouth before entering it before pulling their bodies flush together. Their tongues danced around each other with a choreography that was quickly becoming familiar. 

They broke for air, their heavy breathing the only sounds filling the kitchen. Lilith started exploring Zelda’s neck as they caught their breath. She gently swept Zelda’s hair aside to gain better access to her skin before she planted soft kisses all the way from her jaw to her collarbone. Zelda couldn't help but tilt her head back, eager to give Lilith free reign to every inch of her skin. Lilith bit down on Zelda’s collarbone and Zelda’s eyes snapped open in surprise. It was then that she remembered their surroundings. 

“Lilith,” She breathed out as the woman in question ran her tongue over the bite in a shooting manner. “You did ask for a-” she swallowed thickly as Lilith licked a stripe from her collar bone up to her shoulder “-for a more comfortable setting, did you not?”

Lilith halted her actions, hummed against Zelda’s skin, and pulled back to ask. “What did you have in mind?”

Zelda grabbed Lilith’s hand and wordlessly pulled her out of the kitchen in the direction of the stairs. Making their way up said stairs proved more of a challenge than Zelda had anticipated. At the base of the stairs, Lilith pulled on Zelda’s hand and spun her around so that their bodies were flush once more. There, she placed a languid kiss on Zelda’s mouth, but broke it just as Zelda was getting lost in the push and pull of their mouths. Lilith winked smugly before she resumed the journey to the first floor, taking the lead and swaying her hips teasingly as she ascended the stairs ahead of Zelda. Zelda intended to get payback for that, so once they reached the first landing she took the left side as Lilith took the right in order to successfully corner Lilith as they reached the first floor. Zelda placed a kiss on Lilith’s lips as they stumbled backward, Lilith’s back connecting with the wall next to Zelda’s bedroom door. Still, Zelda didn't break the kiss, instead, she deepened it and inched her hands towards the hem of Lilith’s jumper. She was delighted to find that Lilith wasn’t wearing a shirt underneath the jumper as she trailed her fingers up Lilith’s side. Lilith pulled back slightly to growl against Zelda’s lips. 

“Unless you’d like me to take you right here, you’d better lead the way to your room.”

Not needing to be told twice Zelda opened the door beside them and walked in, turning on the bedside lamp as she reached the bed. Lilith was behind her, already toeing off her boots and unbuttoning her jeans as she went. Zelda got rid of her shoes as well and then stood frozen as she watched Lilith shimmy her way out of her jeans. Zelda’s eyes zoned in on Lilith’s tan, toned legs and suddenly her mouth went dry. Lilith discarded the clothing article, tossing it somewhere behind her, before she crossed the small distance between them, clad now only in her panties and an oversized jumper. Their lips locked again and Lilith’s hands snaked in between as she started to unbutton Zelda’s blouse with urgency. Zelda jumped in to help when Lilith struggled with the last few, unable to see what she was doing, and then slid the silky material over her shoulders. 

Zelda swallowed as Lilith traced the skin of her breast just where her bra ended. Lilith’s eyes were hooded but there was also a slight tinge of disbelief in them as if she couldn't believe that it was really happening. Lilith continued to stroke the swell of Zelda’s breast and Zelda waited with bated breath. With one swift movement, Lilith reached behind Zelda and expertly unhooked her bra before pulling it down her arms. If Zelda’s nipples were hard before, it was nothing in comparison to how erect they were now, begging to be touched. Thankfully, Lilith answered the unvoiced plea as she captured a nipple between her fingers and gave it an experimental tweak. Zelda exhaled sharply and steadied herself by grabbing onto Lilith’s shoulders.

“Harder,” she breathed. 

Lilith complied and brought up her other hand to mirror her movements. Zelda couldn't stand the slight distance between them any longer and so she pulled Lilith closer to crash their lips together once more. Somewhere in the midst of the kiss, one of Lilith's hands disappeared from Zelda’s breast and started to snake it’s way downwards. Zelda was disappointed at the loss at first but learned that the material of Lilith’s jumper created a delicious friction of its own as she pushed herself impossibly closer to Lilith. She felt Lilith struggle with the button on her pants for a moment before she managed to unhook it. Still refusing to remove her lips from Lilith’s, Zelda shimmied the pants down to her ankles and stepped out of it. Somehow, as she was lifting her leg out of the pool of material she managed to trip, stumbling backward and landing on her ass on the edge of the bed. 

Lilith’s face shifted from worried, to amused and to extremely turned on within seconds. Zelda could only imagine what she looked like, feet dangling off the side of the bed, clad in nothing but her panties. Lilith lifted one of Zelda’s legs, the one that still had her pants twisted around the ankle, and pulled the pants off, dropping it on the floor. Lilith stepped in between Zelda’s legs and stroked her thighs. Zelda tugged at Lilith’s jumper.

“Get rid of this.”

Lilith complied and pulled the jumper over her head, dishevelling her hair in the process, a sight that only served to heighten the burning in Zelda’s abdomen. Lilith advanced again and Zelda raked her eyes over Lilith’s taut tummy, and the delicate swell of her hips and her breasts that were still contained within her red lacy bra. 

What Lilith did next surprised Zelda. She expected to be pushed onto her back, but Lilith had other ideas. She sank to her knees, right between Zelda’s already spread legs. She rang her fingers over Zelda’s thighs once more and paused as she reached her hips.

“May I?”

The sheer intensity of Lilith’s gaze combined with the sincerity of her question had Zelda feeling as if she could come apart just then, but she pulled herself together and managed to respond. 

With the whispered confirmation Lilith wasted no time. In an instant, Zelda’s panties were pulled off and Lilith’s face was buried in her cunt. Zelda pressed her lips together at the onslaught, one hand grasping the bedsheets and the other snaked into Lilith’s hair. Lilith certainly knew what she was doing and Zelda had no choice but to get swept up in the feeling as Lilith alternated her lapping at her clit and her entrance. Zelda released a strangled groan when Lilith added her hand into the mix. Lilith paused, stilled all movements, and glanced up at Zelda.

“Is this okay?”

Zelda was filled with a completely different sense of warmth then, one that almost overwhelmed the heat coiling in her abdomen. The tenderness and genuine concern that Lilith displayed was foreign to Zelda in the setting of a bedroom. She nodded quickly and squirmed uncomfortably in an attempt to get Lilith to continue.

Lilith did. She returned her tongue to Zelda’s clit while her finger started to pump slowly. By the time a second finger was slipped in, Zelda could barely contain the soft mewls that were escaping her lips. She was so close to being swept away. Her chest was heaving as she tried to breathe her way to her impending orgasm. 

“ _Lilith_ …”

Lilith’s fingers brushed deep inside Zelda with every thrust and Zelda could barely control her body. She leaned back on her elbows and the improved angle made her see stars.

“I’m so so -” Zelda cut herself off as Lilith sucked particularly hard onto her clit. One stuttering breath and profanity later, the waves crashed over Zelda as she climaxed with a cry.

When Zelda came back to her senses Lilith was hovering over her, her lips glistening with the evidence of Zelda’s orgasm. Tasting herself on Lilith’s lips caused heat to flare up within her again. She grabbed Lilith by the ass and edged her forward. Lilith seemed confused at first but quickly caught on as she wiggled her underwear off and settled on her knees above Zelda’s eager mouth.

* * *

Zelda regarded herself in the bathroom mirror, angling her head to the side to get a better look at her neck. Lilith certainly did a good job of marking her up. Zelda traced her fingers along the trail of dark marks that started on her neck, stretched to her collarbone, and then disappeared between her cleavage, hidden under the silk nightgown she was wearing. Zelda wouldn't usually appreciate it if a lover marked her without her permission but with Lilith...with Lilith she couldn't bring herself to be upset. Besides, she did a fair share of marking herself if she recalled correctly and she was sure that Lillith’s skin would bear the proof. 

The thought of Lilith caused Zelda to smile at her reflection. Zelda had left the sleeping woman only a moment ago but already she missed her warmth. Zelda quickly finished washing her hands and made her way back to her room. 

Lilith was still in the exact position Zelda had left her in. She was curled up on her side facing Zelda, with her hand underneath the pillow and her hair draped around her. Zelda padded across the room and crawled back into the bed as quietly as she could. She settled on her side as well and faced Lilith. Sleeping Lilith was a treat. She took the opportunity to really take her features in. The curve of her lips, the rise of her cheekbone, her jawline. She was stunning. Unable to resist, Zelda brought her hand up to Lilith's face and delicately traced her features. Starting at her brow bone, over her cheek, and ending at her chin. She contemplated if she would be able to place a soft kiss on Lilith’s lips without waking her, but decided not to risk it. So instead, she pulled her hand away, content to just watch Lilith for a little while longer. The moment Zelda placed her hand back under the duvet her eyes were met with slithers of blue.

“Why’d you stop?” Lilith muttered, her voice low.

Zelda smiled at the sleepy look on Lilith’s face. “How long have you been awake?”

“Just for a little bit. Before you came back to bed.” Lilith stifled a yawn before she continued. “Why is it that every time I wake up you’re gone?”

“I wasn't gone for long. Or even very far.” Zelda soothed. 

“Still. I wanted to cuddle.” 

Lilith made a face that very closely resembled a pout and Zelda felt her heart melt. She rolled onto her back and lifted the covers slightly.

“You still can. Come here.” Zelda decided to omit the fact that they were in fact cuddling when she woke up a couple of minutes ago, but Zelda Spellman would never admit that she was holding on to Lilith like a koala bear. 

Lilith didn't need to be told twice, which also surprised Zelda. Self-employed mechanic and motorcycle driver Lilith didn't give off cuddle vibes, but Zelda didn't question it. Lilith nuzzled her head into the crook of Zelda’s neck. Zelda marveled at the warmth of Lilith's still naked body against hers. She had to admit...this was nice. She would never voice it out loud so instead, she settled for stroking her fingers through the tresses of Lilith’s hair as she listened to her soft breathing. Zelda had begun to think Lilith had fallen back asleep when she suddenly spoke up.

“I really did a job on you last night, hey?” She said as her fingers started to trace the bruises that Zelda was admiring earlier. 

“Yes, you did. Although, you kept to your word.” Zelda chuckled and felt Lilith frown against her neck.

“What do you mean?”

“I recall you offering to give me a good service the first day we met.”

Lilith laughed with Zelda now. “Yes, I did, didn't I.”

Lilith threw her leg over Zelda and started to suck on a particularly dark mark on her neck. Zelda swatted her away halfheartedly. 

“Please, Lilith. I only have so many high collared dresses I can wear before people will start to get suspicious.”

Lilith groaned but stopped. She lifted herself to straddle Zelda before she angled her face towards Zelda’s cleavage. 

Zelda shuddered as Lilith’s tongue sought out her already erect nipple through the thin material of her nightgown. She pushed Lilith away playfully and turned her head towards the clock on her bedside table. Lilith used this opportunity to latch onto Zelda’s neck once again. 

“Lilith,” Zelda groaned as she tried to peel herself away from Lilith, which was hard considering the woman was still on top of her. “As much as I would like to embark on round three-or is it four-we don’t have time. Hilda will probably be home in an hour or so, and I’d really like to have you clothed, fed, and gone by then.”

Lilith’s face fell but she rolled off Zelda nonetheless. 

“I’m sorry,” Zelda said apologetically, placing a quick peck on Lilith’s forehead before she left the warmth of the bed and walked to her closet. She slid a robe onto her shoulders before grabbing a similar one for Lillith and tossing it to her.

“Well, you’ll have to make it up to me during the week,” Lilith said as she grabbed her underwear from the floor. “Multiple times even.”

“Deal.”

Zelda made her way downstairs as Lilith took a detour to the bathroom. Halfway down the stairs, Zelda realized she was bouncing slightly with every step, and to top it off, humming a tune as well. Seeing no point in denying herself she continued humming as she entered the kitchen. She grabbed everything she needed from around the kitchen before firing up the stove and placing a pan on it. She placed a couple of strips of bacon in the pan to sizzle and just as she opened the tray of eggs she heard movement from behind her.

“How many eggs do you want, Lilith?” She called out as she cracked the first egg into the pan.

A silence followed and Zelda turned, wondering what Lilith was up to. Upon turning she froze and almost dropped the eggshell in her hands. It wasn't Lilith. It was Ambrose.

“Auntie?” He asked timidly taking in her outfit, his eyes shifting to her neck.

Before Zelda could respond she heard Lilith’s voice boom from where she was descending the stairs. “I’m starving. I guess we really worked up an appetite last night.”

Lilith stepped into the kitchen and the blood drained from her face. Zelda glanced back at Ambrose who looked like he might be sick.

“Ambrose, I can explain.”


	14. XIV

"Ambrose, I can explain," Zelda repeated at a total loss of what else she could say to her nephew who still looked dumbstruck.

Should she lie to him? Could she even? Probably not. It was clear from the look on his face that he knew exactly what had transpired between the two women. Frankly, how could he not? 

Ambrose had dropped his gaze to the floor as his shock morphed into discomfort. He shifted on his feet, and his skin on his knuckles tightened as he grabbed at the sling of his duffle bag hanging from his shoulder. Zelda looked over at Lilith, who was still standing awkwardly off to the side. She pulled on the sash of her borrowed robe, tightening it around her middle before crossing her arms in front of her chest. Zelda realized that Lilith was most likely not wearing anything underneath the robe, so she averted her gaze, clearing her throat before addressing Ambrose again.

“Ambrose, let’s sit down.” Zelda completely abandoned the stove and walked to the table. She met Lilith’s wary gaze in an attempt to convey to her that it was safe to come closer. “There’s a lot I need to tell you.”

“I think I’ll just go up to my room now if that’s okay, Auntie?”

Zelda frowned at the tinge of sadness in Ambrose’s voice but nodded and watched him walk out of the kitchen without making eye contact with either one of the women. The moment Ambrose’s steps disappeared up the stairs, Lilith let out a measured sigh and moved closer to the table where Zelda was still frozen. 

“I’m sorry,” Lilith began, “Me and my big mouth. I should’ve checked before-”

“It’s fine,” Zelda interrupted coolly as she moved back to the stove, which was emitting a faint burning smell. “He would’ve put two and two together even without your comment and unexpected appearance. I mean, your bike is standing outside, for Christ’s sake!”

Tears sprung in Zelda’s eyes as she flipped the slightly overcooked bacon with more force than necessary. She could kick herself for being so reckless and not confirming what time Ambrose would be home.

“I’m sorry,” came Lilith’s voice again. 

A comforting hand fell on Zelda’s shoulder, but she shrugged it off immediately without looking up from the stove. 

“It’s not your fault.”

“Should I leave?” Lilith inquired softly after a beat.

Zelda scoffed as she took the pan off the heat. “Don’t be ridiculous. You can eat first and then leave.” 

Moments later, Lilith was valiantly chomping on bacon bordering on too crisp and a rubbery egg. On the other hand, Zelda decided to substitute breakfast for a black cup of coffee and a cigarette. Neither of them spoke as Zelda gazed into the distance. Her mind was racing. Ambrose knew. Or suspected, assumed. No, he definitely knew. He wasn’t stupid. It wouldn't take a genius to deduce that Zelda and Lilith had spent an intimate night together. Lilith with her mused hair and Zelda’s borrowed robe. Zelda, with her hickeys and smudged makeup. It was good that he knew, right? But then why did Zelda feel even more burdened than before.

“What are you thinking?” Lilith asked as she pushed away her half-eaten breakfast. 

Zelda didn’t answer at first. She extinguished her cigarette just to light up a second one immediately.

“I didn’t want him to find out this way,” she said through a deep exhale that she politely aimed to the side. “Do you think he…” Zelda paused as she tried to organize her thoughts. “Did you see the look on his face? He’s disgusted.”

“He is surprised, but I can’t imagine that he’s disgusted.”

The crinkle between Zelda’s eyebrows deepened as she frowned. “How can you be so sure? You don’t have a nephew.” 

“I’ve seen that look before. My father caught me with a girl- Senior year. He just looked at us, closed the door, and walked away. For days I was convinced that he was angry and disgusted. When I finally mustered up the courage to speak to him about it, he explained that he was just shocked.” Lilith chuckled as her eyes glazed over at the memory. “My father and I never were the best at communicating.”

Zelda allowed her face to soften as she bit her lip and took in Lilith’s words.

“What I’m saying is don’t wait too long to speak to Ambrose.” 

“Easy for you to say. You don’t have a family.”

Lilith swallowed. “Just think about it.” She rose from her chair to scrape her leftover food into the bin. “I’m going to get dressed, okay?” 

In the couple of minutes it took Lilith to go upstairs and get dressed, Zelda felt her panic increase exponentially. That and guilt. She was supposed to have a pleasant time with Lilith, which she did, of course, but then she snapped at her. None of this was Lilith’s fault, and Zelda didn’t want her to think that she was blaming her. 

Zelda was pacing up and down in front of the front door when Lilith came down the stairs barefoot, her boots in hand. Zelda halted her thoughts and pacing as Lilith plopped herself down on the bottom step.

“How did we manage to get my socks underneath your bed last night? I was looking all over for them.”

Zelda was relieved that the anger or disappointment she had convinced herself that Lilith would have towards her was absent from her voice. Lilith brow creased with concentration as she laced up her boots. When she was done, she glanced up at Zelda, standing next to the front door. Lilith cleared her throat but said nothing as she observed Zelda.

“I’m not mad at you,” Zelda blurted out and then sighed. “I’m sorry for being so cold in the kitchen. I was just…”

“It’s okay, Zelda, you don’t have to explain. Come here.” Lilith patted the space beside her on the stairs. 

Zelda crossed the small distance and settled herself on the stairs next to Lilith, leaving a respectable amount of space between them. Lilith was having none of it as she scooted closer to Zelda, causing their thighs to brush. She reached out and gingerly took Zelda’s hands in her own, and Zelda felt herself relax at the contact.

“I know you’re not mad, and for the record, I’m not mad at you either. Just in case you were wondering. The fact that Ambrose came home unexpectedly was unfortunate, and I’m sorry that happened, but it doesn’t change the fact that I had a perfect time with you last night. And this morning.”

Zelda felt herself blush at the mention of their previous night’s activities. Her thoughts immediately snapped towards the bedroom, but she realized it was more than that. The time they had spent together cooking and eating, and even cleaning was something Zelda never knew she needed. That amount of domesticity was not something she ever thought would be in her cards.

“It _was_ wonderful,” Zelda whispered as she stared at their intertwined hands. “Thank you for understanding. I shouldn't have snapped at you. It’s just a lot to worry about,” she admitted. ”Ambrose, Hilda, my brother…I took my stress out on you, and I’m sorry.”

One of Lilith’s hands slipped out of Zelda’s as she moved to cup her cheek. Zelda leaned into Lilith’s touch as she met her gaze.

“You are forgiven.” Lilith smiled as she ran her thumb across Zelda’s cheek. 

They met for a tender but brief kiss in which Zelda let her eyes shut and tried to pretend that this was her reality. Just her and Lilith kissing without a care in the world. The moment ended all too soon as Lilith rose from the stairs and held a hand out to pull Zelda up and into a loose embrace. Zelda rested her head on Lilith’s shoulder as Lilith ran her fingers trough red tresses. 

“Now, get your ass up there and clear the air with Ambrose. You’ll thank yourself for it later.”

Zelda nodded dejectedly and led Lilith to the door. Her heart was filled with an unmeasurable amount of sadness. She didn’t want Lilith to leave, but she knew she had to clean up her mess. Putting it off would just make things worse. That didn’t stop Zelda from placing a lingering kiss on Lilith’s lips with the promise of calling her once she’d spoken to Ambrose. 

With a heavy heart, Zelda trudged her way upstairs towards the direction of the attic. Halfway up the narrow stairs that led to the attic door, Zelda paused and listened. It was entirely too quiet. The door was closed, and after knocking twice and receiving no response, Zelda called out.

“Ambrose?” she said as she turned the doorknob, relieved to find the door unlocked. “Can I come in?” 

Zelda hesitated until a low grumble that sounded like a yes reached her ears. Ambrose was lying on his floor mattress, staring up at the ceiling with his hand tucked underneath his head. He didn’t so much as move or look in Zelda’s direction as she slowly crossed the room. She hesitated before grabbing the chair from his desk and sitting down at the mattress’s foot, where Ambrose was still laying. A silence filled the room as Zelda contemplated where to start. 

“Ambrose, I can tell you are upset. I am sorry that you had to run into Lilith like that, I really did want to tell you myself.” Zelda waited with bated breath for Ambrose’s response, but none came. “Ambrose, please look at me.”

Ambrose let out a sigh before he pushed himself up on the bed into a sitting position, resting his back against his pillows and crossing his arms across his chest.

“I can understand if you’re mad. I -” Zelda paused, considering Lilith’s earlier words. “Whether you’re mad or just sad,” or disgusted, she added sadly in her mind, “I want you to know you can talk to me. Please, tell me what you’re thinking.”

There was another beat of silence before Ambrose finally spoke. “So you and Lilith,” he paused as he struggled for words, “you and Lilith are together?”

“We have been seeing each other, yes.”

“How long?”

Zelda frowned. This line of questioning is not one she expected, but she answered none the less. “Not long. We started talking when I went to check up on Edwards’s car for him, and we slowly started seeing more of each other.”

“Were you ever going to tell us? This entire time you had me and Aunt Hilda believe you were seeing this amazing guy, but in truth, you were lying to our faces. It was Lilith all along, wasn't it?” Ambrose’s voice had taken an accusing turn and it threw Zelda for a moment. “Were you ever going to tell us the truth?” He repeated.

Zelda took a deep breath to calm her rising confusion and frustration. It would do her no good to snap back at Ambrose now that he was finally opening up. “I never explicitly said that I was dating a man, Hilda assumed, and I never corrected you or her. I realize now that it might have been easier to just come clean from the start, but I didn’t, and there’s no one to blame for that but me. I wanted to tell you and your Aunt, on multiple occasions, but I didn’t because I was scared.”

“So, are you gay?” 

“Yes,” Zelda answered without hesitation. “Technically bisexual, but I’ve never much cared for labels.” 

Ambrose nodded and cast his eyes downward. 

Zelda’s eyebrows furrowed as she tried to gauge Ambrose’s reaction. It was no longer shock or the short-lived anger from moments before. It wasn’t the disgust that she feared, either. Was it sadness?

“I was going to tell you and Hilda.” Zelda reiterated to break the silence. “I was scared at first, but the more I thought about it, I realized that Hilda would always support me no matter what, and I assumed that you would accept it as well. The only person who would be unsupportive is Edward, but I’ve decided that I don't care what he thinks. The only thing that matters is me and my happiness and living as my true self with someone who makes me happy.”

Zelda paused when she realized just how much she revealed, not only to Ambrose but also to herself. She was happy. She had been for a while, but it seemed to sink in deeper now than ever before. She was _so_ happy.

Ambrose’s eyes narrowed. “You assumed I would be supportive?”

“I…” There was a moment’s hesitation before Zelda decided to come clean. If Ambrose was upset now, she could use it to her advantage to avoid another bout of anger and distrust. Two birds with one stone, as Hilda would say. “I may or may not have seen some magazines.”

Ambrose visibly stopped breathing and a vein in his neck protruded. “You went through my stuff?”

“No! I would never do that, Ambrose. Last week, I came in here to change your sheets, and I knocked over a pile of books. I had no intention of invading your privacy.”

Ambrose titled his head up and stared at the ceiling. Zelda just watched as he brought a hand up to his face to rub at his forehead. She fiddled with the hem of her robe and waited in silence once more to give him a moment to take in all the new information. When Ambrose’s hand moved to wipe at his eye, Zelda felt her heart clench.

“Ambrose, It’s perfectly normal to question one’s sexuality at your age. If it turns out you’re gay, then so be it. That’s why I never said anything about the magazines. I wanted you to have the opportunity to figure things out by yourself and come to me when you were comfortable.”

“I don't know what I am.” Ambrose’s voice broke towards the end of the sentence, but he continued. “And I’m scared and confused.” 

As Ambrose dropped his head to hide his face in his hands, Zelda got out of her chair and sank to her knees on Ambrose’s mattress. She placed a hand on his knee, relieved that he didn’t pull away.

“You have nothing to be scared about. _Nothing_ , do you understand? When you figure it out, no matter how long that takes you, I will still love you the same. Gay, straight, and everything in between won’t matter to me.”

Ambrose glanced up with watery eyes and Zelda opened her arms, gesturing for him to come closer. He all but crawled across the mattress, allowing Zelda to enveloped him in a tight hug that he returned with equal vigor. She held him in her arms for an immeasurable amount of time, one of her hands rubbing shooting circles on his back as his shoulders shook slightly. The room was quiet other than Ambrose’s occasional sniffle as he tried to hold back his sobs. Zelda, too felt her eyes burn with emotion, but she blinked it away. Eventually, Ambrose pulled away and wiped at his red-rimmed eyes.

“I want you to know that you can speak to me about anything. I know that’s rich, coming from me and the secret that I’ve kept, but I need you to know that I will always be here for you.”

Ambrose nodded wordlessly and cleared his throat. “Thank you, auntie.”

Zelda smiled through the slight quiver in her lip. Seeing her nephew huddled on his bed, looking so small and vulnerable, broke her heart. 

“I...I really think I might like boys.” Ambrose whispered and then looked shocked at his own admission. 

“Luke?” Zelda questioned.

Ambrose nodded sheepishly. “Yeah. And I know- I mean he told me he likes boys too, so that’s good, I guess.”

Zelda nodded as she pushed herself up from the bed before extending a hand to Ambrose and pulling him to his feet. 

“As long as he doesn’t pressure you into doing anything. Your feelings and desires should come from within.” Halfway in returning the chair to its rightful possession at the desk, something clicked within Zelda’s mind. “Also, you’re much too young for sex, but if you decide to be intimate with him, please come and speak to me first. There’s a lot to keep in mind when it comes to -”

“Auntie, please!” Ambrose covered his ears. “He’s not even my boyfriend yet.”

“Nevertheless, it’s good to be educated.” 

They stood in silence as Zelda wondered where this left them now. It felt like a huge weight had been lifted off her shoulders. It felt good. Now, more than ever, she felt the need to be truthful to the rest of her family. Whether the reaction would be as positive as Ambrose’s was up for question, but she had to do it. She wanted to be out in the open with Lilith and not have to hide this blossoming part of her life. 

“Could we keep this between us for the time being?” She asked Ambrose as they made their way out of the attic. “I’m planning to tell everyone once Edward and Diana come back from their trip. I would like to invite Lilith to a family dinner.”

“Are you sure that’s wise, Auntie? Uncle Edward…”

“You leave your uncle to me. Now, how about some breakfast?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but IM BACK! I'm dedicated to finishing this fic now and you guys can expect an update once a week now. (there should be about 4 more chapters and then we'll be done!!) Please let me know what you thought of this chapter! xx


	15. XV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is long, inappropriate, smutty, and sappy- and I regret nothing.

In what felt like a blink of an eye, Zelda found herself back in Ambrose’s attic room, only this time, Zelda was fully dressed while Ambrose was the one fidgeting around in his pajamas. In fact, almost a week had passed since her conversation with Ambrose, and now Saturday afternoon brought with it an entirely different type of panic from the boy. He was standing in front of his chest of drawers, pulling out articles of clothing left and right, adding them to the ever-growing pile of clothes strewn across his floor. Ambrose groaned as he tossed another t-shirt over his shoulder, paying no mind to where it landed. 

Zelda sighed as she grabbed the t-shirt from where it fell next to her on the desk. This had been going on for the better part of half an hour. Ambrose could simply not settle on anything to wear for his movie date with Luke. He deemed everything he owned as unsuitable. Zelda, of course, understood first date jitters, but this was getting out of hand. Ambrose was running dangerously low on clothes, and on time, Zelda realized as she checked her wristwatch. 

When the last drawer was slammed closed by a frustrated Ambrose, Zelda decided that it was time for an intervention. She moved from her spot where she was perched against Ambrose’s desk, grabbing clothes from atop piles of books and other locations as she crossed the room, before placing the bundle of clothes on top of the chest of drawers.

“Ambrose, what do you think Luke is going to wear?” 

He ran a hand over his face. “I don’t know, Auntie. Jeans and a T-shirt, maybe?”

Zelda wordlessly moved across the room, her eyes scanning for the jean she saw fly across the room moments earlier.

“Here,” she said when she finally located the item. “I think you’d look very smart if you pair this with that black sweater Aunt Hilda knitted for you last winter.”

Ambrose eyed the dark navy pair of jeans uncertainly but accepted it nonetheless. 

“Stop overthinking it. I’m sure Luke will be just as panicked about his own outfit. And regardless, it shouldn’t matter what you look like,” Zelda said as she moved towards the door. 

“Easy for you to say, Auntie. You always look smart.” 

Zelda chuckled and glanced down at her dress of choice. She had chosen a red short-sleeved dress that ended just above her knees. It was stylish but yet understated enough that she could get away with wearing it to the cinema. 

“Thank you, Ambrose. Now get dressed, or else we’ll be late.”

* * *

In the end, they were late but only by a couple of minutes. When they arrived at the cinema Lilith was hovering close to the door scrolling on her phone. Her face brightened when she looked up and spotted the pair of Spellmans advancing. Zelda’s first instinct was to greet Lilith with a hug and a kiss on the cheek, as had quickly become the norm over the last week, but she faltered as they came to a standstill in front of her. Zelda was suddenly aware that this was the first time Ambrose and Lilith would speak to each other since the awkward kitchen encounter. Zelda hesitated and she noticed a slight stiffness to Lilith’s stance. If Lilith was otherwise hesitant herself, she hid it well as she smiled at Ambrose in greeting before stepping closer to Zelda to place a swift peck on her cheek. Zelda glanced to her side to gauge Ambrose’s response, but it would seem her nephew couldn’t care less. His eyes were scanning the area, no doubt looking for Luke, who he easily spotted. Zelda handed him some cash to buy the tickets while Zelda and Lilith fell into the snack line. 

“Well, that went better than expected," Zelda commented as she felt Lilith's hand slip into hers. The warmth was comforting, but Zelda couldn't help but scan her surroundings. The cinema was busier than the last time they were there, and Zelda had a nagging feeling that Edward or Hilda would walk into the cinema at any moment catching her red-handed.

Lilith shrugged. "I didn't think Ambrose would hold it against me now that everything's out in the open. Besides, I think he has other things in his mind."

Lilith nodded towards the two boys as Ambrose pointed at one of the movie posters behind the counter before they both erupted into laughter. 

"Oh, I almost forgot," Lilith said as she held her other arm out towards Zelda. "I brought you this. I remember you getting cold last time we were here."

Zelda fought to hide a smile as she took Lilith's leather jacket from her, wondering how she didn’t notice it before. She took a moment to appreciate Lilith’s outfit then, realizing that she was too worried about Ambrose and Lilith’s possible tension that she didn’t take it in before. She looked ridiculously good in her dark jeans and black and white flannel.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Zelda let go of Lilith’s hand to slip the jacket on, deciding to wear it properly, unlike the last time when it was just draped over her shoulders.

“I don’t see you having anything warm, so I think it’s good that I did. Besides, it looks great on you.”

Zelda blushed so hard at the sinful stare Lilith was directing at her that she didn’t even hear the “next” being called at them from the concession stand.

* * *

Zelda couldn’t say she was overly thrilled at the movie choice from their two younger companions. Fast cars, guns, and espionage was something Zelda had to be in a particular mood for when it came to action movies. She didn’t complain, after all, she and Lilith were just chaperoning Ambrose’s date. By the time they entered the viewing area with their snacks and drinks in hand, most patrons had already settled themselves in their seats. Naturally, the four of them gravitated to a spot that was devoid of people. They took their seats some rows behind Ambrose and Luke, giving them some privacy. Zelda smiled as she remembered how Lilith suggested Ambrose ask Luke to the cinema. Zelda had called Lilith directly after her chat with Ambrose the previous week and disclosed, with Ambrose’s permission, some details. Later that evening, Lilith texted Zelda the words _“Double date???”_ before explaining her master plan of helping Ambrose ask Luke to be his boyfriend. 

Not that Ambrose needed help, Zelda realized somewhere during the movie. She was sure that she noticed Ambrose sling his arm over Luke’s shoulders a couple of minutes before. Zelda smiled and looked down at her own hand, intertwined with Lilith’s between their seats. She wondered for a brief second if she should take a leaf out of her nephew’s book to get physically closer to Lilith. 

“Is the movie boring you too?” Lilith whispered near the shell of Zelda’s ear.

Zelda flashed Lilith a sheepish smile and nodded. “I thought you’d enjoy it, seeing that it’s full of fast cars.”

“Fast cars that they destroy for no reason. Blasphemy.”

Lilith redirected her attention towards the screen, and Zelda thought that would be the end of their conversation. Lilith’s hand slipped out of Zelda’s as she picked up her soda for a drink and Zelda resigned herself to sitting through the last 10 minutes of the movie, even though she wasn’t quite sure what the main characters were running from.

Suddenly cold fingertips grazed the exposed skin just above Zelda’s knee where her dress had ridden up slightly. Zelda opened her hand, expecting Lilith to take it again, but it seemed that Lilith had other plans. Her fingertips traced random patterns as she ascended up Zelda’s thigh, her hand disappearing under Zelda’s dress as she went. Zelda looked over at the woman with wide eyes, but Lilith was still glued to the screen with the corner of her lips turning up slightly.

“What are you doing?” Zelda hissed, feeling a sense of deja vu as she looked around the cinema. Thankfully they were the only people in their row and the other moviegoers were all focussed on the screen. 

Lilith finally looked over at Zelda with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. “Do you want me to stop?”

 _Yes_ , the voice in Zelda’s mind screamed. Whatever Lilith had planned had to stop. They were in a public place with her teenage nephew three rows in front of them. However, the moment she opened her mouth to speak, Lilith scratched her short nails down the inside of Zelda’s thigh and Zelda’s mouth snapped close. Heat pooled in her stomach instantly and she couldn't deny the slight throbbing it caused between her legs. 

Lilith paused her movements, allowing Zelda to answer. Zelda glanced around one more time and felt herself shake her head. Lilith grinned wickedly as she turned to face the screen again.

“Try not to look so suspicious,” Lilith chuckled without looking away from the screen. 

Zelda followed Lilith’s lead and focussed on the screen again. Well, not truly focus. The only thing Zelda seemed to be able to take in was Lilith’s slightly calloused fingers trailing lazily across her skin, going higher and higher at a frustratingly slow pace. Finally, a finger skimmed past Zelda’s underwear, causing her to shiver. Zelda got hit with the craziness of the situation when Lilith pushed her underwear aside, but still, Zelda did nothing to stop her. She wanted it. The pull in her stomach was undeniable, and when Lilith trailed a finger around her clit Zelda had to suck in a breath of air. She tensed, trying to look around the room again inconspicuously.

“Don’t worry. I’ll stop at the first sign of motion.”

Zelda swallowed and nodded. Lilith took it as an invitation to start circling her clit with meaning. Lilith repositioned herself, sitting a little more forward in her seat to get better maneuverability and Zelda held on to the armrests for dear life as Lilith started to speed up. Zelda gave up on the pretense of watching the movie and let her head turn to the side against the seat as she tried to keep her breathing under control. Lilith still faced the screen but Zelda could see her glance out of the corner of her eye, her gaze drifting between Zelda’s face and her hand as it moved underneath Zelda’s dress.

Zelda was embarrassingly close already, but she couldn't bring herself to feel ashamed because of it. The whole situation was arousingly forbidden. Lilith’s eyes went wide when Zelda let out a moan. She pressed her lips together, hoping that no one had heard over the dialogue of the movie. Lilith glanced towards the screen for a split second before doubling her efforts, applying more pressure with each stroke. Zelda’s breathing was labored as she suppressed another moan. Her hips were trying to move on their own accord, but she stilled them, knowing that bouncing in her seat would surely draw attention. Maybe if she could just-

Suddenly the lights went on causing Zelda to pull away from Lilith with a jolt. Lilith withdrew her hand and wiped it on a handkerchief that she produced from the pocket of her jeans. Zelda sat frozen before her mind clicked into gear, and she bent down to collect her handbag. Zelda hadn’t even noticed that the movie had ended or that the end titles were rolling. She looked around watching people get out of their seats and spotted Ambrose and Luke making their way towards them.

Zelda ran a trembling hand over her hair while Lilith turned in her chair and grasped the hem of Zelda’s dress, pulling it back down into place. 

“You look fine.”

Zelda certainly didn’t feel _fine_. She felt much too hot in Lilith’s jacket and she was sure there had to be a sheen of sweat on her forehead. And then there was the case of her damp underwear and the throbbing of her unsatisfied clit. Nevertheless, Zelda pushed herself up on shaky legs walking over to Ambrose with Lilith’s guiding hand on her lower back. 

To Zelda’s relief, neither one of the boys found the slight flush on Zelda’s face out of place and didn’t question it when both women excused themself to the bathroom shortly after they exerted the cinema. For a moment, Zelda wondered if Lilith planned to finish her off in the bathroom, but much to her disappointment, the bathroom was much too busy for them to get away with that. Instead, they settled for washing their hands a couple of sinks away from each other, separated by a group of teenage girls, while making eye contact in the mirror. 

Their much-needed bathroom break seemed to be good timing because as the four of them made their way back to the parking lot, Ambrose lessened his pace and quietly announced to Zelda that he had just asked Luke to be his boyfriend, which the other boy happily accepted. Asking someone to be your boyfriend outside a public bathroom was not the most romantic spot, Zelda thought, but then again, she wasn’t one to speak considering what she and Lilith had just done in a cinema. 

As per Ambrose’s request, their next stop was the closest pizza place to pick up dinner for him and Luke, as Luke was spending the rest of the evening at the Spellman house before his parents came to pick him up. Zelda opted for waiting outside the shop, hoping that the slight chill in the air would be able to relieve the flustered feeling that still lingered on her skin. She made herself comfortable at one of the outside tables and lit a much-needed cigarette as Lilith went inside. Lilith returned a minute later and took the seat opposite her.

“I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve asked Ambrose to double the order. I was thinking you could spend the night at mine and we could finish our...previously interrupted activities.”

Zelda raised an eyebrow. “Well, aren’t you forward.” She took another puff of her cigarette. “But I would love to continue where we left off. Let me just drop the kids at home and pack a few things.”

“Perfect.” Lilith got up and placed a kiss on Zelda’s cheek. “See you in a bit.”

* * *

After dropping the kids off and informing Hilda that she would be out for the evening and likely the rest of the weekend, Zelda packed a small bag of essentials, bid everyone a good evening, and jumped into her car. Admittedly she drove slightly above the speed limit in her haste to get to Lilith’s, eager to receive what she had been denied earlier. 

When the garage door rolled open, Lilith immediately took the pizza boxes from Zelda and pushed her up against the semi-closed garage door for a feverish kiss. It didn’t last nearly as long as Zelda wanted, but when Lilith pulled away with a breathy, “I’ll get you upstairs,” Zelda didn’t argue. She took the stairs two at a time and heard Lilith follow the moment she clicked the locks into place. 

Zelda dropped her bag the second she reached the living area and slipped her heels and Lilith’s leather jacket off. Lilith entered seconds later, her hands already working at the buttons of her flannel. This time it was Zelda’s turn to push Lilith up against the wall next to the door as she molded her lips to Lilith’s, pushing the shirt off her shoulders in the process. Zelda felt Lilith’s deft fingers struggle with the zip on her dress for a brief moment before she pulled it down allowing it to pool at Zelda’s feet. She nipped at Zelda’s lower lip before turning them around effortlessly, effectively pinning Zelda to the wall with a thud. Wasting no time, Lilith loosened Zelda’s bra and pulled it down her arms, following up with a few open-mouthed kisses across her chest and down her stomach, before dropping to her knees.

Zelda was easily brought to her peak right there against the wall with just a few expert strokes of Lilith’s tongue and fingers. She slumped over breathlessly as Lilith rose to kiss her. Tasting herself on Lilith’s lip had heat pooling in her belly all over again, and even though Zelda just came, she needed more. And she wanted to _give_ more. 

She walked a surprised but willing Lilith blindly in her bed’s direction, pushing her down onto her back. Zelda’s hands frantically worked on her belt while Lilith toed her boots off. Once the clothing was out of the way, Zelda slipped two fingers into Lilith’s core, marveling at the feeling as she curled her fingers deeply, eliciting sinful moans and gasps from Lilith as Zelda worked her to completion. 

“Jesus… Yes!, _fuck_ Zelda,” Lilith got out between a ragged gasp. 

Zelda pushed their bodies flush together and swallowed the rest of Lilith’s profanities with her lips. Lilith’s body tensed, and she bit down hard on Zelda’s shoulder as she came. Zelda worked her through her orgasm, trying to prolong the feeling before rolling off her. They lay shoulder to shoulder for a moment, both breathing heavily, before Lilith propped herself up on her elbow, grinning wickedly.

“Again?”

Zelda barely nodded before Lilith pounced.

An immeasurable amount of time later both women were exhausted and finally sated. Lilith had her head on Zelda’s chest as she trailed mindless patterns across the soft flesh of Zelda’s stomach. The sun had long since set, shrouding the room in darkness. They were still breathing rapidly as they recovered from their final bout of pleasure. Zelda let out a content hum as she let her fingers slip through Lilith’s dark tresses. 

“What?” Lilith’s question came out muffled against Zelda’s collarbone.

“I’m just happy,” Zelda said simply without any hesitation. “It was a pretty great day.”

Lilith hummed. “It was.” There was a beat of silence from Lilith as her hands stilled their movements on Zelda’s stomach. “Running the risk of ruining the great day…” she trailed off, struggling for words. “There’s something I need to ask you.”

Despite having just slowed down to a normal rate, Zelda’s heart sped up again. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing!” Lilith untangled their limbs as she pushed herself up to lean against the headboard. “Nothing is wrong. I was just wondering what this is?” 

Zelda pushed herself upright as well, her brows knitting in confusion. 

Lilith started fiddling with her hands.“We’ve never discussed it, and I don’t want to assume. I guess what I’m trying to do is follow Ambrose’s example.” She took a deep breath and turned to face Zelda fully. “Zelda, do you want to be my girlfriend?”

Zelda felt relief flood through her whole being, and she started laughing. 

“What? I guess ‘ _girlfriends_ ’ does sound a little, I don’t know, immature? Also, it’s fine if you don’t want-”

Zelda cut off the rest of Lilith’s sentence with a passionate kiss.

“I wasn’t laughing because it was silly,” Zelda whispered against her lips. “I laughed because I was relieved. And because yes. Yes, I want to be your girlfriend.”

This time Lilith leaned in and kissed Zelda into the pillows. 

“So we’re really doing this?”

Zelda resisted the urge to laugh again. “Well, darling, we’ve been doing it for a while. Now it’s just official.”

Lilith beamed, but Zelda continued, suddenly feeling as if her heart would burst if she didn’t convert some of its feelings into words. 

“I officially want to be with you for as long as you’ll have me. I want to officially introduce you to my family, including my asshole brother. I officially don’t care what they or anyone else thinks. Officially I-” Zelda cut herself off from saying something she might regret later when the endorphins of sex had passed. Instead, she said, “Officially, I am very happy with you.”

Zelda didn’t understand why Lilith’s lips were quivering until she lifted a hand to brush a tear from Zelda’s cheek.

“Oh,” was all Zelda could say as she felt Lilith tenderly brush the next tear away as well. She didn’t even realize she was crying. “God, I’m sorry,” she sniffed. 

Lilith embraced Zelda and whispered into her hair. “Don’t be. I feel the same way. Undoubtedly, ridiculously happy.”

They stayed in the embrace, slowly swaying in the moonlight until Zelda swallowed thickly.

“Thirsty?” Lilith asked as she pulled back. “Stay right here. I’ll warm the pizzas and grab you something to drink.”

Zelda flopped back onto her side as she watched Lilith’s naked behind disappear into the kitchen. 

“Lilith?” Zelda called out. “Can you bring me my phone? I heard it go off a couple of times but we were otherwise preoccupied. It should be in my handbag.”

Lilith appeared seconds later with a tall glass of water and Zelda’s phone. Zelda gratefully sipped on the water as Lilith returned to the kitchen to put the pizzas in the oven. Zelda froze mid-sip as she read Hilda’s collection of texts. The first three were sent straight after one another, and Zelda rolled her eyes. Hilda never learned the skill of compiling her sentences into one text.

_Edward just called! They’ll be driving home tomorrow._

_He wants to know about dinner this week. Possibly Tuesday. Will that work for you?_

_Zelda answer your phone. He wants to confirm the date before he goes back into the office._

The final one was sent half an hour later. 

_Okay, it doesn’t matter he says you just need to make it work. Enjoy the rest of your night love!_

Zelda sighed and called into the kitchen once more. “Please tell me you are free Tuesday evening? It would seem that all Hell will officially break loose sooner than anticipated.”

“Why what’s wrong?” Lilith asked as she walked towards the bed with a steaming plate full of pizza.

“You’ll be meeting the family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let a girl know if you liked this pls and thank you!


	16. XVI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare yourself for a lil drama! CW for blood. Very briefly mentioned but it's there.

The unmistakable crunch of tires turning onto the patch of gravel in front of the house had Zelda’s heart jump into her throat. The clock on the wall of the parlor informed her that Edward was early. Did he have to choose today of all days to be prompt, Zelda wondered as she jumped out of her armchair, grabbing her nearly empty glass of whiskey as she went. She stalked into the kitchen, throwing the remainder of her drink down the sink before filling it with water. She took a couple of rushed sips, sloshing the liquid around in her mouth before swallowing. The last thing she needed was for Edward to comment on any lingering smells her liquid courage may have left behind. 

Zelda met Hilda’s confused gaze from across the kitchen and quickly looked away as she placed her glass in the sink. Hilda knew something was up. She had questioned Zelda multiple times during the week, trying to assess the reason behind Zelda’s heightened nerves. Zelda brushed it away as just being worried about introducing the person in her life to her family. Initially, Hilda accepted the excuse, but as Tuesday neared, Zelda’s nervousness grew, and Hilda was no longer convinced. Still, Zelda played it as nothing until a couple of hours ago when she realized it might be wise to give Hilda some type of forewarning. 

“I’ve got an announcement to make tonight,” She had said as she walked past Hilda on the stairs. “It might come as a surprise, but I hope I’ll have your support.” 

Hilda had paused her ascent on the stairs, turning back to regard Zelda with furrowed eyebrows. “What is it, Zelds? Is something wrong?” 

Zelda shook her head and continued her path to the parlor. “I’ll tell everyone tonight.” 

Well, tonight was now, and Zelda fought to keep her hands from shaking as she smoothed down her skirt before answering the door.

The usual greetings were exchanged. A hug from Diana, a kiss on the cheek from Edward, and little Sabrina squealing delightfully as Zelda took her into her arms and spun her around.

“You look great, Zelda!” Diana gushed as the four of them made their way to the kitchen. 

Zelda hid her faint blush by busying herself at the liquor cabinet. “Yes, new skincare routine.” That barely sounded believable, but Diana didn’t question it. Edward raised a single eyebrow as Zelda handed him a tumbler of whiskey. He was not convinced, but thankfully not versed enough in skincare to be able to question it either. 

“I must say, sister, there is something about you.” 

Mercifully Hilda decided to make an entrance, appearing from the pantry and wiping her hands on her apron.

“You guys are early!” She exclaimed as she embraced Diana and then Edward before grabbing Sabrina and blowing raspberries into her neck. “Oh, how I’ve missed you!” Hilda brushed some of Sabrina’s hair away from her forehead before handing her back to her mother. “How are you two? Tell me all about your trip.” 

Diana jumped into a detailed description, cataloging all the highlights of their fourteen-day long trip. Edward occasionally spoke too, recounting how well his car handled the open road. Zelda did her best to pay attention, but the urge to glance at her wristwatch or listen out for a motorcycle’s rumble was too strong. Ambrose made his way downstairs as well, hugging Diana and directing a curt nod towards his uncle. He spent a minute gushing over a heavy book that Diana had managed to find for him in an antique store before assisting Hilda with adding the final touches to the food. 

“Okay, the food is nearly ready,” Hilda announced as she peaked into the oven. “Zelda, will you be a darling and go set the table for us?” 

Zelda rose to her feet, happy for a moment away from Edward. The second she was in the safety of the dining room, she contemplated fetching her phone. Lilith was cutting it very short. The worst thing she could do was to be late and get on Edward’s bad side. Well, she would be on his bad side regardless, but Zelda wanted her to have a fighting chance. Zelda was just about to sneak out of the dining room in search of her phone when a soft voice came from behind her.

“Zelda?”

Diana was standing in the doorway cocking her head to the side. 

“I thought I’d help you set the table.” 

Zelda tugged at the sleeves of her blouse as she walked over to the china cabinet in the corner of the room. “Thank you, Diana.” 

“I really meant what I said earlier. You look good. Happy.” 

Zelda’s lips threatened to curl into a smile as she started setting the places at the table.

“Could it have anything to do with the conversation we had just before Edward and I left on our trip?” 

Zelda saw no point in lying, seeing as the truth would be laid bare soon enough. She gave in, directing a smile at Diana. “What gave me away?” 

“You’ve been glancing towards the foyer for the last 10 minutes, and I can’t help but notice that you’re setting one extra place at the table.” 

“I’ve met someone. Well, you already know that. The last two weeks have been…” Zelda trailed off at a loss for words. 

“I don’t want to say I told you so, but I did say that these two weeks would be good for you.” 

Despite her sister-in-law’s teasing, Zelda couldn’t help but feel her nerves return. She bit her lip. “Edward is not going to be pleased.” 

“Who cares, “Diana whispered as she moved to squeeze Zelda’s shoulder. 

“Coming through!” 

Hilda was carrying a streaming dish in oven mitts with Ambrose following behind with a bowl of salad. At the same moment, the doorbell rang, startling Zelda. She all but shoved the remaining cutlery into Diana’s hands before walking to the door.

“Who can that be?” Edward’s disapproving voice followed Zelda through the kitchen, but by the time Diana started to answer him, Zelda was too far away to hear the response.

“You are late!” Zelda hissed the moment she threw the door open. She didn’t even bother to greet Lilith. Instead, she grabbed the covered pie from her hands and gestured for Lilith to follow her.

“I’m sorry,” Lilith whispered back. “I decided to pick up something last minute. I couldn’t arrive empty-handed. 

Depositing the pie on the kitchen counter, Zelda turned to Lilith. She was relieved to see that Lilith was wearing something sensible. Light blue jeans and boots were as expected, but this time it was paired with a plain white button-up shirt and a black blazer. If she wasn’t a walking bundle of nerves, Zelda might have appreciated the outfit more, but all she could concentrate on was her family in the room next door. She released a shaky breath as Lilith stepped forward, taking both of Zelda’s hands in her own.

“It’s going to be fine.” 

The moment they stepped foot in the dining room, Zelda realized that it was indeed _not_ going to be fine. “Everyone, I’d like you to meet Lilith.” 

A heavy silence settled over the room, even Sabrina in her highchair not making a peep. Hilda froze midway through dishing a portion of lasagne, her arm suspended in midair and the helping of food dangerously close to slipping off the spatula. Next to her, Ambrose had a visible sheen of sweat on his forehead, and Zelda could see his Adam’s apple bob as he swallowed. Diana, bless her soul, smiled from ear to ear, giving Zelda an inconspicuous thumbs up. And then there was Edward. If Zelda didn’t know better, she would assume her brother was having a brain aneurysm. His eyes were so wide it almost looked comical, and a vein in his neck was pulsing with the rhythm of his heart, which seemed to be quite elevated. He was turning a dangerous shade of red, his eyes flickering between Zelda and Lilith. Zelda assumed that Diana must have informed Edward that the person at the door was his sister’s date.

And then Diana spoke, breaking the tension that filled the room. She rose from her seat and extended a hand to Lilith. 

“Diana Spellman. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Realizing that her husband was in no condition to speak, Diana gestured to him. “This is my husband, Edward.” 

* * *

Dinner was going better than Zelda could have hoped. Sure, she was expecting the bomb to drop before the night was done, but she was relieved that they could eat in peace. Awkward introductions aside, dinner proceeded as usual with Lilith taking a seat at Zelda’s right, next to Diana. The moment the food was dished, Diana continued with the retelling of their adventures, and Hilda, who seemed to have recovered, for the most part, was listening intently. Even Lilith interacted with Diana, asking the occasional question. 

Opposite Zelda at the head of the table, the air around Edward was less accepting. Zelda was filled with a sense of Deja Vu. Like the night of their last argument, he was sitting rigidly in his chair and contributing nothing to the conversation. At least this time, he was eating normally, but every so often, his knife would scratch so hard in his plate that Zelda worried it might snap the ceramic in two. 

There was a lapse in Diana’s retelling, and Hilda spoke up, voicing an innocent question that Zelda semsed was on the tip of her tongue for the dinner’s entirety. 

“So, how did the two of you meet?” She asked as she regarded Zelda and Lilith with great interest.

Zelda felt Lilith’s hand reach for her knee under the table as she turned towards her. On the verge of answering, Lilith was interrupted by Edward.

“Well, I think I can answer that, Hilda. You see, I sent Zelda to check up on my car before we left, but it would seem that instead, she decided to screw around with a dyke.” 

The stunned silence lasted only a second, but in that time, Zelda felt her heart sink to the soles of her high heels, and her stomach flipped uncomfortably. Here it comes, she thought as her hand found her way to Lilith’s under the table.

“Edward, language,” Diana admonished him in a soft but stern voice.

“That is what you are, isn’t it?” He addressed Lilith. “Mechanic by day and queer by night.” 

The two slurs directed towards Lilith did little alter her expression as she held Edward’s gaze. Zelda had warned her to expect such behavior after all. Zelda too remained quiet, hoping that the quicker Edward was able to get it out of his system, the faster he would leave. Their silence, however, did nothing but stoke Edward’s anger.

“Typical, Zelda. After I set you up with dozens, _dozens_ , of reputable, single _men_ , you decide to bring home a backwater mechanic. Are you doing this just to spite me?” 

“You know, I did have the intention of spiting you at first, but that was before I really got to know Lilith.” Zelda sent an apologetic glance Lilith’s way and fought to keep her voice calm. “But now, this has nothing to do with you.” 

Edward scoffed. “Whatever makes you sleep at night, Zelda. We both know this fling will never last.” 

“It’s not just a fling. Lilith and I are together, and I intend for it to stay that way.” 

Edward let out a humorless laugh. “She’s just using you! This is exactly the type of people I’ve been warning you about for years. What have you got to offer each other? It’s all about your money, Zelda.” 

Zelda knew it wasn’t true, but her heart still ached at the idea. Edward was always so skilled at planting the seed of self-doubt in Zelda.

“I don’t have to listen to this.” Zelda let go of Lilith’s hand and made to stand up from the table.

“Sit down. I’m not finished.” 

“No, I think you are,” Lilith spoke in a low voice. She rose from the table and extended a hand towards Zelda and pulled her up. 

“Run away, Zelda. It’s what you do best. If only father could see you now, he’d finally realize what a disappointment you are.” 

“What is your problem!?” Zelda demanded, bringing her fists down on the table. “All I want is to be happy. Can’t you grant me this?” 

Edward rose too and threw his napkin on his plate. Slowly he started to make his way around the table.

“Happy? Do you call this happiness? This is a delusion. She doesn’t love you. She never could.” Edward reached Zelda then and sneered at her. 

Zelda could feel the bile rising in her throat. Panic gripped her, and she found herself frozen to the spot. Everything around her disappeared. All she could see was Edward. What if he was right. What if she was deceiving herself to believe she had finally found happiness? Tears pricked behind her eyes as she took a shuddering breath. 

“You’re a fool to want her.” 

Suddenly Zelda’s vision was filled with raven curls as Lilith stepped in between them. 

“It’s time for you to go,” Lilith’s voice was taut and Zelda could tell she was struggling to real in her anger.

“You don’t tell me what to do, whore.” 

The next sequence of events happened so fast that Zelda barely had time to take it all in. Lilith’s back tensed, and suddenly a sickening sound whipped through the room. Edward stumbled backward, clutching his face. When he pulled his hand back, Zelda was shocked to see red. He was bleeding profusely out of his nose, the blood staining the lower part of his face. 

“How dare you?” He moved to Lilith, and for a moment, Zelda was petrified that he would try to get equal with her. But then Hilda was at his side, urging him away. Ambrose came to stand next to Lilith, and Diana had already picked Sabrina up out of her highchair.

“We’re leaving now, Edward,” she said as she hoisted Sabrina on her hip. “Come on.” 

Edward was ready to argue, but Diana was having none of it. “Let’s go.” Diana’s voice had an edge to it that Zelda had never heard in all her years of knowing the woman. She didn’t even wait for his reply as she turned and walked off towards the foyer. 

Edward had no choice but to follow as Ambrose and Lilith both took a step forward.

“This isn’t over,” he growled through a mouthful of blood before blindly following his wife. 

The moment the front door slammed close, Zelda collapsed into the nearest chair, burying her head in her hands. Her heart was beating at an alarming rate as she tried to wrap her mind around what just happened. She heard shuffling around her, and then a soft hand fell onto her knee. 

“Hey, he’s gone now, it’s okay.” 

Zelda lifted her head to see Lilith kneeling before her. “You shouldn’t have hit him.” 

Lilith shrugged. “He deserved it.” 

“There’s going to be consequences.” Zelda shuddered to think what Edward would do once the anger and adrenaline of the night wore off. 

“Come, you need a stiff drink.” 

Settled at the kitchen table with a cigarette did little to calm Zelda’s racing heart. Her idea of a stiff drink was three fingers of whiskey, but somehow Lilith and Hilda conspired to make her a camomile tea instead. Lilith was sitting next to her, nursing her hand with a bag of frozen peas that Hilda fished out of the freezer. 

“I’m so sorry, loves,” Hilda said as she placed down four large helpings of the pie that Lilith had brought earlier. “If I knew Edward would react so violently, I would never have said a thing. I wasn’t thinking.” 

“It’s okay, Hilda. He would have gone off his rocker sooner or later,” Zelda said before taking a drag of her cigarette. “Although, I wish you didn’t hit him.” She said to Lilith. 

Halfway through her slice of pie already, Lilith just mumbled a sorry before rather awkwardly shuffling another mouthful in with her left hand. 

“He deserved it, Auntie. I’m sure he would have tried to hit Lilith if she didn’t do it first. Besides, it was epic. I’ve never seen anyone stand up to him like that.” Ambrose sounded rather proud of Lilith’s heroics.

“Regardless. I’m sorry for tonight, Lilith,” Hilda spoke up again. “I’m sorry that this is the first impression of the family that you get. We’re not all that unaccepting. I was a little shell shocked before, with our Zelds giving me no warning at all, but I am glad to have finally met the woman that makes my sister so happy.” 

A moment of unspoken communication passed between Zelda and Hilda with a single glance. Hilda was truly happy for her, Zelda realized. Her earlier fears were unfounded. Of course they were, Zelda could almost laugh at herself for thinking Hilda wouldn’t be accepting. 

Hilda filtered out soon after, citing that she wanted to call Diana to ensure that everything was okay. Ambrose followed, his new book tucked securely in his arms. 

No words were spoken once Zelda and Lilith were left alone. Zelda replayed Edwards’s words hopelessly. She felt a fool. What if he was right? Who was to say it would work out between Lilith and her? Sensing where Zelda’s thoughts had taken her, Lilith shifted in her seat and then hesitated before she spoke.

“I think this goes without saying, but nothing your brother said is true. I’m not with you for your money.” 

Zelda reached over to reposition the bag of peas from where it was slipping off Lilith’s hand. Her knuckles had turned an alarming shade of red, and a small amount of swelling could be seen. Lilith winced at the unexpected movement and then continued. 

“Money means little to me. And I think if you’d let me, I could make you very happy. Even if you just feel a fraction of the happiness I feel when I’m with you.” Lilith’s voice was hushed, and it caused a slight tremor in Zelda’s lips. Still, not meeting Lilith’s gaze, Zelda whispered back.

“I know.” Clearing her throat to get rid of the unexpected hoarseness, she continued, “It’s almost too easy to believe the web of lies Edward has spun, but in my heart I know it’s not true.” 

Cold fingers brushed Zelda’s jaw as Lilith guided her to meet her gaze. Tender eyes locked, and Zelda’s head reeled with one simple thought.

_I love you._

They sat suspended in their little bubble, Lilith delicately running a thumb across Zelda’s cheek.

“Promise me no more punching people.” Zelda attempted to joke, hoping it would put an end to the fireworks threatening to let loose in her chest cavity.

Lilith didn’t miss a beat and answered in a serious voice, causing a rocket to be ignited in Zelda’s chest. “I’m afraid I can’t promise that if you’re involved.” 

_I’m the happiest I’ve ever been. I’m in love with you._

The words caught in Zelda’s throat, constricting her airway. Zelda grabbed Lilith by the collar of her blazer and pulled her closer, kissing her deeply, hoping it would convey everything she couldn’t voice. They parted, both women a bit breathless.

“Actually, I might go around throwing punches more often if that’s the type of reward I can expect.” Lilith licked her lips before leaning in to kiss Zelda again, causing the bag of peas to slip off her hand and land on the floor with a thud.

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Too much drama? Not enough? Let me know what you think. Also, I can't believe that are just 3 more chapters left and then our little story will be all wrapped up :(


	17. XVII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I apologize in advance. Don't hate me xD

The realization that she loved Lilith didn’t exactly come as a shock to Zelda. After all, she had felt herself slipping, inch by inch as the days had passed. If she was honest, she knew she had started to fall after the first time they were intimate. That morning after waking to Lilith in her bed, curled around her, Zelda could feel a shift in her heart. It wasn’t a feeling Zelda could say that she had ever truly experienced in her life. Despite her past sexual encounters, none of them ever bloomed into this. Whatever _this_ was. At the time, Zelda didn’t analyze the beginning of her new feelings, Ambrose’s unexpected arrival, and all that it brought with it clouded her mind. 

The week that followed after their first night together just served to enhance the feelings. After the heartfelt talk with Ambrose and his subsequent confession, Zelda had spent every evening with Lilith. Whether they were sharing a meal, watching a movie on Lilith’s bed, or- Zelda’s personal favorite, having sex, it was all Lilith, all the time. 

Still, the recognition that Zelda loved Lilith scared her. She wasn’t a sap, so how had she managed to let her feelings develop so uncontrolled? Usually, she would peg that type of behavior on Hilda, while Zelda felt that she was the more level headed one, guarding her heart and feelings. How did Lilith manage to sneak past her defenses without her realizing it? Did Lilith feel this strongly about Zelda, too, despite the short amount of time they knew each other?

These were the questions Zelda posed to herself as she lay in her bed later that night after Lilith left. Her heart was heavy with the words of her brother, but she found it almost inconsequential. Thoughts of Lilith outweighed her brother's hatred. The way Lilith handled the situation, how she stood up for Zelda, the way she punished Edward. Her soothing reassurance once it was all over. All these thoughts and feelings boiled down to one thing.

She loved Lilith.

Zelda had internally repeated the phrase from the moment she fully accepted it in the kitchen only hours ago. Even though the thought brought a smile to her lips and a warmth to her chest, it also caused her stomach to flip. Somewhere around midnight, Zelda decided against telling Lilith, petrified that it was too soon or that Lilith wouldn’t feel the same way. Just before she drifted off, she chose to lock the revelation away in a box in her mind until the time was right.

A moment alone with Hilda was something that Zelda was anxiously looking forward to the next morning. They didn’t get a chance to talk the previous night, and now that Zelda knew that Hilda didn’t harbor any judgment, she was eager to sit down and hear Hilda’s unfiltered thoughts. Hilda must have felt the same as she sought Zelda out the moment she returned from work Wednesday afternoon.

“What do you say we build a puzzle, Zelds?” Came the voice from the foyer as Hilda hung up her coat. 

Puzzle building used to be one of their shared favorite pastimes, but not something that they did as regularly as when they were younger. Needless to say, Zelda agreed, happy for the distraction. Settled around the round coffee table with a new puzzle that Hilda brought home - that of kittens playing with yarn in a basket - they started to scour for the pieces they needed. It was silent at first as both women concentrated on building the edges of the puzzle. 

Hilda cleared her throat, prompting Zelda to look up. Hilda wasn’t making eye contact; instead, she seemed to be scanning the puzzle pieces with almost exaggerated focus. Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled with her words.

“Yes, sister?” Zelda asked as she abandoned the puzzle and straightened her spine.

Hilda’s head perked up immediately. “I just want to say I’m happy for you, Zelds. Lilith seems charming.”

Zelda smiled but didn’t respond, sensing that Hilda wasn’t finished. 

“I can’t say I was terribly shocked. I suppose there were times that I wondered if you, you know, had more of an interest in women.”

For a moment, Zelda didn’t know if she should be relieved or terrified. All these years, she thought she had been covert. Sensing Zelda’s discomfort, Hilda backtracked.

“It wasn’t obvious! But I guess it was a sister’s intuition. And of course, there was that summer that you were obsessed with your college roommate. What was her name?”

“Shirley.” Zelda smiled at the memory of her uptight and bossy dormmate. The summer of her first crush on another girl seemed like a lifetime ago. “So you don’t mind it? That I take an interest in women, I mean?”

Hilda looked genuinely shocked. “Of course not, love! That doesn’t change a thing. As long as you’re happy.”

“Thank you, Hildie.”

Silence fell, but neither of them resumed their work on the puzzle. Instead, Hilda regarded Zelda with a slight crease between her brows. 

“Why didn't you tell me earlier?” she asked quietly. 

A wave of guilt washed over Zelda. “I...I was scared. I didn’t know for sure that you would accept it, given how Edward is. I realize now that it was foolish of me to think that.”

Hilda reached out over the table and took Zelda’s hand, squeezing it. “No, not foolish, love. I understand why you were cautious.” Hilda’s lip quivered slightly. “You're my sister. I’ll always love you and stand by you, no matter what.”

Zelda pressed her lips together and nodded, not trusting her voice. Hilda cleared her throat and released Zelda’s hand as she picked up a puzzle piece.

“Now that that’s out of the way, what do you say we try dinner again? I’d like to get to know Lilith without Edward being here to ruin everything. How about Friday?”

“I’d love that, but Friday won’t work. I’ve made reservations for Lilith and I in Riverdale.”

“No worries, love! We can look at a day in next week then.”

* * *

The couple of days it took to reach Friday seemed to creep by at a frustratingly sluggish pace. Zelda chalked it up to the excitement, but also to the fact that she had seen very little of Lilith in those two days. At first, this worried Zelda. Had Lilith finally realized that Zelda’s family was disastrous and therefore decided to pull away and distance herself? Zelda was relieved to find her fears unfounded. Lilith was just busy. Extremely busy. With a new car to get into tip-top shape and an impatient client, Lilith and Michael worked late into the evenings. Zelda wondered idly if Lilith had to work this hard to meet Edward’s expectations for his car all those weeks ago. Lilith was so overworked that she dozed off during a video call with Zelda late Thursday evening. She was lying on her bed, still dressed in her overalls and sporting a greasy smudged handprint across her forehead. Halfway through their conversation, the phone started slipping in Lilith’s hand, and before Zelda knew it, Lilith was no longer responding, and instead, she was met with soft snores. Zelda contently listened to the little noises before ending the call.

With Lilith being otherwise occupied, Zelda found her thoughts drifting towards her brother.

He hadn't tried to contact her since the dinner, and she found the silence ominous. Usually, she would have received an unpleasant text or two and half a dozen missed calls. Had he gotten everything out of his system? She doubted it. This was most likely the calm before the storm, and Zelda shuddered to think what he might be plotting, Her brother never took anything lightly, and a punch to the face was sure to have repercussions. 

On Friday, Zelda felt positively giddy with excitement. She’d been looking forward to this date ever since she booked two weeks ago. It was hard to believe that less than a month ago, she barely trusted Lilith enough to accept a lift from her, and now they were going on their second date. Technically, there were other occasions that could be regarded as impromptu dates, but Zelda liked to believe that this was their second _official_ date. 

A slight damper to her mood was the fact that she couldn’t go pick Lilith up at the garage as she originally planned. The customer of her most recent job, Lilith angrily informed her the night before, was adamant that he wanted the car before Saturday. Lilith would have to finish before she could leave. Zelda couldn’t wait for her, worried that they’d lose their table, so they decided that Lilith would just meet Zelda at the restaurant slightly later than planned. It wasn’t ideal, but it would just have to do. 

Before she left, Zelda studied her reflection in the mirror. She felt good, and she knew she looked good too. She had chosen a floor-length black dress that had an open back, showing off the milky skin of her back and shoulders. It was tight, but still classy enough for their destination. Zelda applied the final touches, crimson lipstick, and a few perfume spritzes before grabbing her phone and clutch bag. Hilda called out to Zelda as she passed the kitchen, requesting to see her outfit. Zelda indulged her sister as twirled around slowly, showing off the dress. Hilda clasped her hands together as she broke into a smile, and Ambrose looked up from his book and whistled.

“You look fantastic, Zelda!”

“Yeah, auntie! Lilith is gonna love this.”

Zelda blushed slightly at the praise and thanked them both. She couldn't wait to see Lilith's reaction. Simultaneously, she couldn't wait to see what Lilith would be wearing. She had hinted that it wasn’t a dress, and Zelda suspected it would be a suit of some kind. Imagining Lilith in pressed pants, a crisp white shirt, and blazer sent a familiar heat to Zelda’s abdomen. Suddenly eager to get going, Zelda bid the other two Spellman’s goodbye and donned her fur coat.

Just as Zelda started her way down the porch steps, an all too familiar red car appeared at the edge of the property. Edward. Zelda sighed but continued towards her car, determined to have nothing ruin her night. Edward parked next to her car, blocking her path to the door and forcing her to walk around the front of his car to reach it.

“Zelda.”

Zelda stopped and took a deep breath before turning toward her brother, who was striding over the gravel to reach her. 

“Edward,” she greeted him equally as stoic. She noticed small purple bruises under each of his eyes. A surge of pride went through Zelda. “Glad to see it’s not broken,” she said mockingly. 

Edward scoffed. “You won’t be glad for much longer. I’ve come to let you know in person that I will be pressing charges.”

Zelda’s blood ran cold. “You must be joking.”

“No, dear sister. This -” he gestured towards his face, “- is battery.” 

Zelda was stunned into silence as Edward grinned at her. “You provoked her.”

“You have no proof of that.”

“Of course we do. We have witnesses.”

Edward barked out a laugh. “Diana will never testify against me, and no one will believe the rest of you.”

Zelda’s hands were shaking, and she balled her fists to hide the tremors. She let out a shuddering exhale as she collected herself. “I wouldn't be so sure. But go ahead, Edward, waste the taxpayers’ money to feed your vendetta.” 

Edward raised an eyebrow.

“You’re not the only lawyer in town.” Zelda’s mind already wandered towards law firms in Greendale and Riverdale. She was willing to hire whoever it took. She glanced at her wristwatch. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have somewhere to be.”

“Enjoy what time you have left with your little fling. Soon you’ll have to visit her behind bars.”

“See you in court, brother.” Zelda walked toward her car without looking back. Once inside, she watched Edward walk in the direction of the house, and she grabbed her phone, dialing the home telephone.

“Spellman residence -”

“Hilda, Edward is outside. Don’t talk to him about Lilith. He wants to press charges.”

Zelda heard the doorbell ring through the phone as Hilda processed her words.

“Okay, love. I’ll handle him.”

Zelda watched as Hilda appeared in the doorway. She hated leaving her to deal with Edward, but if Zelda didn’t go, she’d be late for their reservation. Zelda tried to reason as she drove towards town. There was no way Lilith would be found guilty. She’d make sure of that. Edward may think that he was a god, but Zelda knew that his case would be circumstantial without his own witness. She just hoped that Diana would be willing to testify against Edward if it came down to it. 

Zelda decidedly pushed all thoughts of Edward away as she reached the main road. She was resolute on having a good time with Lilith tonight. She would worry about Edward and his revenge in the morning. Zelda realized she was going too fast as she checked her speedometer, and she slacked down. She groaned as her eyes landed on her gas meter. It was low, and the light was blinking a dim red.

“Fan-fucking-tastic,” she murmured to herself as she sped up again and made an illegal u-turn to head towards the nearest gas station. Someone hooted at her, but she couldn’t care less. Edward already put her behind schedule.

Mercifully none of the pumps were occupied, and Zelda made quick work of filling her tank before running in to pay. The card machine took an annoyingly long time to process the payment, but finally, Zelda was back in her car. Just as she reached a red traffic light, a blaring noise started echoing in the distance. She glanced in her rearview mirror to see an ambulance and a traffic cop motorbike speed down the road. Hastily she edged her car closer to the intersection to make way for them, wincing as her bumper scratched against the sidewalk. They slipped past her just as the light changed, their walling sirens disappearing as they sped away. 

Thankfully that seemed to be the last of the rotten luck for the day. Zelda turned onto the road that led out of Greendale and floored it, reaching the restaurant minutes before the actual time she reserved the table for. She breathed a sigh of relief as she allowed herself to be led to a small romantic table off to the side. The restaurant had a reputation for letting your reservation go if you were late, but then again, it also had a reputation for having the best food in Riverdale and all the surrounding towns. Zelda settled into her seat, requesting a glass of water and shedding her coat. She was pleased with the table. She had, after all, specifically asked for one of the more private tables. The area she was in was separated from the main dining area by a low wall. The tables were draped with a long white tablecloth, and the highback chairs were a soft black velvet. A candle flickered in the center of each one of the tables. Zelda looked around, seeing that most of the tables around her were occupied by couples, some holding hands, others talking in soft voices. 

When her server returned with her glass of water, Zelda took a few grateful sips before fishing her phone out of her clutch bag. She had two notifications, the first from Hilda, informing her that she didn’t let Edward into the house. The second, from Lilith, was sent shortly after. She announced that she was on her way, citing that Minion would polish the car and hand over the keys to the owner.

By the time the server returned to take their orders, Lilith still hadn’t arrived. Zelda ordered a whiskey and asked for a few more minutes. She checked the timestamp of Lilith’s message again. It was sent around the same time as when Zelda was filling up her car, almost 40 minutes ago. Refusing to panic, Zelda sent Lilith a text. Perhaps she couldn’t find the place, or perhaps the ambulance back in Greendale was heading to an accident that caused a bit of traffic. Zelda tried to drink her whiskey slowly as she looked around the restaurant. By the time she ordered a second drink, she still hadn’t heard a thing from Lilith, and nerves started to gnaw at her stomach. What if Edward decided to pay Lilith a visit after Hilda denied him entrance. She texted Lilith again but received no response. 

It was almost a full hour since she received Lilith’s text when Zelda really started to panic. Her server was eyeing her sympathetically from across the room, most likely thinking that she got stood up. Zelda declined the third drink as he came over to check on her again, and apologized for the delay. He smiled politely as he removed her empty glass and the candle that had burned out. Zelda’s hands were itching to light a cigarette. She dialed Lilith’s number, but it went straight to voicemail. Her mind raced at the possibilities. What had Edward done? She was just about to call Diana to hear if Edward returned home when her phone rang. She knew the number as the garage’s landline and picked up immediately. 

“Zelda?”

“Michael?'' she recognized the young man's voice. “Is something the matter?” The moment the question left her lips, Zelda already knew that something was wrong. A terrible feeling shot through her body. 

Michael drew a shaky breath before he answered. “It’s Lilith. There’s been an accident.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry!


	18. XVIII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: mentions of motor vehicle accident and character death. The bulk of this chapter takes place in a hospital, in case that might be distressing to some people.

Zelda couldn’t tear her eyes away from the coffin. The dark polished wood, with its gold-colored handles and embellishments, flashed in the sunlight streaming in through the nearby window. The shimmer caught Zelda’s eye and held her attention. She couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe that there was a coffin in the house, standing in the room where all the past services had been held in the years before her father had sold the family business. 

Zelda still remembered the last coffin she had seen in this very room. She must have been around six years old at the time. She had watched as her mother and father rolled the coffin into the room as they prepared for the service, her mother crying with every step. It had been a small coffin, containing the body of a young boy. She recalled hearing her mother’s muffled cries from the basement when the boy’s body had first arrived, the way she stormed back up into the kitchen less than 30 minutes later demanding that their father tends to the embalming instead. Zelda recalled her father sitting at the dinner table later that evening, slightly pale and awfully quiet.

That night when her father came to tuck Zelda in, he held her for longer than usual before brushing a strand of hair behind her ears, his hands lingering in her hair and his eyes shiny. He did the same with Hilda, even though the younger girl was fast asleep by then. Before her father could leave the room, Zelda turned on her side and uttered a whispered question, wondering why her mother and father were so visibly upset. Her father had paused with one hand on the doorknob before solemnly admitting that the deceased boy had reminded their mother of Edward, the resemblance uncanny. 

Services became few and far in between after the young boy passed through their doors, and eventually, they altogether stopped. The image of her eldest son being dead became too much for their mother, and eventually, she convinced her husband to give up the family business. It was years ago, and they never spoke of it. Zelda idly wondered how her mother would have reacted today if she were still alive. She could easily picture her body being racked by sobs as she wailed over the coffin. 

Zelda was all too aware that next to her Diana was sobbing into the hair of an oblivious Sabrina. The girl, totally unaffected by loss, turned in her mother’s arms from time to time, not old enough to be concerned with her mother’s shuddering breaths. Sabrina’s eyes flickered towards Zelda and she uncurled her little fists from where they were clenching her simple black dress and reached out to her aunt. Zelda closed her eyes selfishly. She didn’t have the stomach to hold Sabrina. Not now. For the first time, Zelda realized that something hot and wet was sliding down her face. She wiped at her cheek, stopping the stray tear in its tracks before it could ruin her makeup.

She opened her eyes and blinked them before regarding the coffin in front of her once more. Flowers surrounded it on either side, and a large framed photograph and a single burning candle rested on a small table close by. It was simple and tasteful, much like the funeral brochure that Zelda held in her hands. She refused to look at it, instead opted to use it as a fan to dispel the heat on her cheeks.

Zelda heard the creaking of a door and the shuffling of feet. She glanced behind her, looking past all the black clothes and somber faces until she noticed Hilda pulling the door shut behind her before shooting a weak smile in Zelda’s direction. Zelda took a deep breath in an effort to ground herself as Hilda walked past the chairs towards the front of the room. 

Another pair of traitorous tears slipped past Zelda’s lids and she halted her fanning to brush them away. Zelda felt a warm hand slip into hers. She gripped it tightly and stared at the intertwined fingers on her lap through blurry eyes. A white handkerchief was silently offered to her, and Zelda accepted it before looking up at the woman at her side. 

Lilith.

Her Lilith that she had so nearly lost. 

Lilith’s eyes were watery as she smiled sadly. Zelda felt more tears well up at the sight of the smile she thought she’d never see again, and she quickly dabbed her eyes with the handkerchief. An uneven, poorly suppressed sob escaped Zelda’s lips as the events of the previous week flashed through her mind. 

* * *

The second Michael told her that Lilith had been in an accident, Zelda rose from her chair, nearly knocking it over in her haste. She tossed more than enough money to cover her drinks on the table before she rushed out of the restaurant with her phone still pressed against her ear as she demanded to know what happened. Michael couldn't offer any information other than that three vehicles had been involved in a collision and that Lilith had been rushed to Greendale General.

Zelda had stayed surprisingly calm as she sped back to Greendale, not caring that she exceeded the speed limit in the process. The rest was a blur. She stormed into the hospital, demanding to know where Lilith was. No one could provide any answers, and Zelda felt herself slip into hysterics as she screamed at a junior nurse. Suddenly hands were on her shoulder and she turned to see Michael. His lips were pressed together as he led them down a long hall, saying nothing. 

“Where is she? What happened? Is sheー?” Zelda’s voice broke towards the end, but still, Michael remained silent. 

“I think you need to sit down first.”

They rounded a corner and almost bumped into a woman.

“Hilda?” Zelda questioned. “How did you get here so fast?” It didn't occur to Zelda to ask Hilda why she was there. Had Michael called her too?

Hilda pulled her in for a hug and Zelda felt the dampness of Hilda’s tears press into her neck. “Diana is on her way. She just needed to drop Sabrina off at her grandparents.”

_Diana? Why was Diana coming?_

“I haven’t told her yet,” came Michael’s soft voice from behind her.

Zelda roughly pulled herself out of the embrace. “Told me what?” Hilda exchanged a glance with Michael and Zelda felt her patience wearing thin. Before she could demand answers, the sound of sneakers squeaking on the tiles caught her attention. She turned to a red-faced Diana jogging towards them.

“How is he? Can I see him?”

Hilda embraced Diana before answering. “Not yet, love.”

“Can someone just tell me what the hell happened!?”

The stunned silence that followed Zelda’s shaky outburst lasted only a second before Hilda suggested they all sit on the nearby plastic chairs that lined the wall. Michael, who seemed to have the most information, remained standing as he explained. 

“Your brother and Lilith are both in surgery.”

Zelda couldn’t even manage to utter the faint “what?” that was echoing in her mind. Lilith and Edward? “Excuse me?”

“There was a truck. The driver-he was an elderly man- was just driving down the main road when he lost control of the wheel. They suspected that it was a heart attack. He went over a red light and…” Michael rubbed at his forehead. “Lilith ended up underneath the truck, her bike is totaled. And your brother collided head to head with the truck.”

Zelda brought her hands up to cover her mouth and next to her Diana placed a hand on her back, rubbing shooting circles. She felt faint but forced herself to breathe through her nose.

“That’s all I know.” Michael sounded apologetic. “My buddy is a paramedic. He couldn't tell me anything about their condition, only that they were both rushed into surgery. The truck driver didn’t make it.”

Zelda was in a state of total shock. How could this happen? The silence dragged on as all three women silently cried, Zelda the hardest, having finally let go of the emotions she tried to hold back. After a while, Michael moved to sit in the chairs on the opposite side of the hallway with his head in his hands. No one spoke. What was there to say? Hilda hiccupped as she rubbed her face on the sleeve of her cardigan. Zelda didn’t even bother to wipe at her tear-stained face and merely let her tears roll down her cheeks and chin until they dislodged and fell onto her dress. Eventually, Diana rose to find a washroom and handed them each a handful of bunched up toilet paper when she returned. 

An immeasurable amount of time later, a nurse came walking down the hall. “Are you the Spellmans?”

“Yes,” the women answered as one. Michael lifted his head from his hands to listen.

“Mr. Spellman is still in surgery, and so is Ms. Demons. They are both stable, but it’s still going to be a while. Mr. Spellman has suffered major internal bleeding together with broken bones.” Diana exhaled a shuddering breath. “Ms. Demons sustained many breaks, trauma to the head, and broken ribs. As soon as I have any more information, I’ll update you.”

“They’ll pull through,” Hilda muttered once the nurse disappeared, “they have to.”

The hours ticked by in silence. Zelda excused herself to go to the washroom. She looked a fright. Eyes red and puffy, streaks of mascara staining her cheeks. She washed her makeup off as best she could. It wasn’t like she needed it anymore. She laughed at her reflection at the thought and then started to cry once more. Zelda remained in the bathroom for a while longer as she tried to get her emotions under control. It would do her no good to be a mess. By the time the sky outside turned completely dark, Michael walked off and returned with four cups of coffee. The liquid was vile, clearly originating from a vending machine, but Zelda gratefully swallowed it down her dry throat. 

It turned out that caffeine was a mistake. Despite the late hour, Zelda was suddenly energized. She couldn’t spend a moment longer on the hard plastic chair without shaking her legs impatiently, so she opted to pace the length of the hallway. The balls of her feet were burning, but she couldn’t bring herself to discard her heels and walk the dirty hospital floor bare feet. Diana moved away to make a call, most likely to her parents. The call didn’t last long, with the blonde woman breaking into sobs as she conveyed what little information they had and explained Edward’s injuries.

Zelda’s surge of energy faded quickly, and after almost three hours of waiting, she found herself exhausted. Her nose was stuffy and her head throbbing from the considerable amount of crying she’d done. Hilda and Diana were silently comforting each other, and Zelda sank down away from them into the seat next to Michael. Neither of them spoke at first, both staring out unseeingly at the wall. The minutes continued to crawl by.

Michael spoke up suddenly, his voice a near whisper. “You know she’s like a mother to me. She’s taught me so much, helped me so much. You know it’s just my old man and my younger sister and me. My mom left a long time ago. Sometimes Lilith would send me home with food,” He sniffed before laughing softly, “God knows she pays me way more than any other place would, since I have no qualifications.” A beat passed and Zelda watched as Michael wiped roughly at his eyes. “I don’t know what I would do if she… She needs to be okay,” His voice broke, and he pushed his palms into his eyes.

“She’ll be okay.” Zelda’s voice was thick with emotion as she threw an arm over Michael’s shoulders and pulled him into her side. He went willingly and shook as he pressed himself closer to Zelda. “She’ll be okay.”

“Mrs. Spellman?” The quiet voice of a man pierced the silence. Zelda hadn't heard him approach, but suddenly he was standing in front of Diana and Hilda. He was obviously a doctor, wearing a blue set of scrubs and trainers. He had his hands clasped in front of him, and Zelda immediately knew that it wasn't good news.

Diana rose from her chair with Hilda by her side and nodded. 

“I’m Dr. Chang. Would you like to sit?” He gestured back towards the chair that Diana had just risen from, but she shook her head. 

_It wasn't good news._

“I’m sorry,” Zelda heard the doctor say. Her ears started ringing. Her stomach dropped.

_It wasn’t good news._

She pushed herself upright with effort as she tried to make out his next words. “… and he suffered extensive internal bleeding. We did everything we could.” 

A heart-wrenching sob broke free from Diana’s chest. Her body was rigid as she tried to hold back from shaking.

“I’m so sorry for your loss.”

Diana screamed and Zelda reached her just in time to help Hilda guide the distraught woman back down to the chairs.

It was 30 minutes later before anyone spoke again. In that time Diana cried uncontrollably. Michael had excused himself, disappearing down the hall, and Zelda sat numbly beside Hilda, holding her trembling hand. Zelda found herself unable to shed a tear, the shock washing over her in waves. Her brother was dead. She couldn’t comprehend it. Surely there was some mistake. Her brother was _dead_ , and she had seen him only hours earlier when they argued in front of the house. 

Another doctor rounded the corner of the passage. A woman this time. Before she knew it, Zelda was out of her chair and walking to meet the woman halfway. 

“Did she make it?” Zelda got out before the doctor could even open her mouth. She needed to know. 

“Miss Demons is stable.”

“But?” Zelda dared to ask.

“She has suffered extensive injuries. We’ve placed her in a medically induced coma for the time being. Her body needs to heal.”

“Will she be okay?” Michael's shaky voice startled Zelda. She hadn’t seen him return. 

“Her condition is satisfactory. I’m positive that if she makes it through the night, she stands to make a full recovery.”

Zelda released a shuddering breath. She tried her best to process the information the doctor gave her next but failed. Words like trauma to the head and punctured lung was all she could take in.

“When can I see her?” Zelda’s voice sounded stronger than she felt. 

Michael agreed to break the news to Hilda and Diana, who were watching from afar while Zelda followed the doctor down the halls of the hospital towards the ICU. Nothing could have prepared her for the sight that greeted her when she stepped into Lilith’s room.

Lilith was a mess of tubes and wires. A large blue tube rested next to her and twisted down towards her mouth. A smaller tube was inserted in her hand and connected to a nearby drip. A blood pressure monitor was hooked up to her arm and other wires disappeared underneath her hospital gown, monitoring her heart rate and other vitals. A small white bandage covered the side of her head, but the rest of her injuries were hidden underneath a thin blanket that was pulled up to her neck.

The doctor gave Zelda a moment alone. She sank into the nearby chair and placed her hand on the bed near Lilith’s. She wanted to touch her, but she was terrified. Lilith looked so fragile, so instead, she pulled the chair closer to the bed and silently cried, whispering nonsensically for Lilith to get better. 

Zelda remained by Lilith’s side for three days. The first night was the worst. The others checked in before heading home, hugging Zelda briefly in the hallway outside Lilith’s room. Zelda felt guilty for not being with her sister and sister-in-law in their time of bereavement, but Hilda assured her it was fine. Lilith needed her.

So Zelda stayed. She curled up in the chair in her dress from the night before and softly stroked Lilith’s hand, which was the only place she deemed safe to touch. The melodic beeps from the nearby monitors threatened to lull her to sleep, but she didn't give in, no matter how tired she felt. Occasionally a nurse checked in on Lilith, and towards the early morning hours, after an apparent shift change, an elderly nurse brought Zelda a cup of jello and a glass of juice. The nurse stayed with Zelda for a while, reading Lilith’s chart aloud per Zelda’s request and explaining the medical terms. 

Lilith’s injuries were extensive. As the nurse went through the chart, Zelda realized just how much the blanket was hiding. Lilith had four broken ribs and a punctured left lung. They had inserted a chest tube to assist with draining the air that was trapped between the two layers of her lung. Her collarbone was broken, and she suffered road rash from where she skidded across the tar. By far, the most serious injury was to her head. Likely, Lilith's head had slammed into the pavement during the encounter. The helmet did its job, but there was still massive swelling around her brain. The bleeding had occurred inside the brain, causing pressure, and it required emergency surgery to drain the blood and reduce the pressure. Zelda held her composure as she listened to the nurse and thanked her quietly before she left to check up on other patients. 

Later, Zelda watched the sunrise through the window of the room. If it wasn’t for the machines and wires surrounding her, Lilith could have looked peaceful in the soft glow of the morning sun. Zelda longed to trace the sharp edges of Lilith’s cheekbones, her jaw, her nose the way she always did when they shared a bed. Suddenly a feeling of complete love overwhelmed all other feelings of anxiety and grief within Zelda. She got to her feet and hovered over Lilith, before carefully cupping her cheek. She leaned closer and pressed her lips to the flushed skin of Lilith’s forehead. 

“I love you,” Zelda whispered, her lips lingering before she pulled away. 

Hilda arrived a little later with fresh clothes for Zelda and a bite to eat. Hilda too looked worse for wear, and it was clear that she had gotten little sleep herself. They spoke briefly of Edward but Hilda became too emotional to continue and only mentioned that funeral arrangements were already underway. Hilda continued to check in over the next days, bringing food and updating her regarding the situation at home. She even brought Zelda a fresh packet of cigarettes, but Zelda waved it away. She could barely stand leaving the room to go to the bathroom nevermind going outside of the hospital to smoke. Hilda urged Zelda to take a nap, and eventually, she gave in and tried, but found it impossible to doze off with Lilith next to her, even if she knew Hilda would be there for an hour or two to watch over Lilith. 

On Monday, it was deemed that the swelling in Lilith’s brain was under control and the medication keeping her comatose was reduced. It took a further day for Lilith to awaken fully. Zelda waited exhaustedly at her side. Anxiety spiked in her veins as the day progressed into the evening. The elderly nurse came to check Lilith’s vitals regularly and simultaneously tried to lessen Zelda’s anxiety. “These things can take a while,” she had said. 

Zelda had no idea when or how she dozed off, but suddenly she awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair. Or more like fingers getting stuck in the knots and pulling rather painfully. She lifted her head off the side of the bed to see Lilith’s hand reach out to where her head had been minutes ago. Her eyes were still closed, and it seemed that she had moved nothing but her hand. Zelda reached out and took her hand, covering it in both of hers and squeezing slightly.

“Lilith?” 

Lilith uttered a mixture between a groan and a hum but didn’t move.

“Can you open your eyes?”

Her eyelids flickered, momentarily revealing slithers of blue before Lilith’s eyes drooped close once more. 

The next couple of hours were taxing. Lilith slipped in and out of consciousness multiple times without speaking. She would simply stare at the wall in front of her, not responding to Zelda’s muttered questions or soft touches. Worry spiked in Zelda, but once again she was assured by the nurses that it was completely normal. The drugs needed time to leave her system. The next time Lilith came to, she looked more alert, but still confused. She mumbled something about scarecrows and pizzas before closing her eyes again. Zelda was in the middle of texting Hilda with updates when the first real breakthrough came.

“I’m sorry I was late,” Lilith croaked suddenly, her voice hoarse from disuse.

Zelda dropped her phone and took Lilith’s hand. She hadn’t noticed her coming to. “Late for what, darling?”

“Our date,” Lilith replied seriously.

Zelda bit her lip. “Do you remember what happened?” She asked carefully. “You had an accident,” she supplied when Lilith didn't answer.

“Oh.” Lilith’s brows furrowed. “Yes, that’s right.” She closed her eyes, and Zelda thought that would be it. A beat passed before, “Can I have some water?”

Zelda eagerly filled a cup and placed a straw in it, allowing Lilith to take careful sips. She sighed when she was done, her eyes still glued on Zelda. 

“You look terrible.” Lilith attempted a smirk.

“Thank you.” Zelda knew exactly what she looked like. Messy hair and dark circles under her eyes. “You don’t look that great either.”

Lilith chuckled and immediately winced and clutched her midsection with her uninjured hand. She stayed awake for a while and was still alert when the doctor came to do her rounds. She explained Lilith’s injuries to her while Zelda stepped out to call Hilda, Michael, and Diana to tell them the good news. 

* * *

“Hey,”

Lilith’s voice brought Zelda out of her memories. 

“You okay?” Lilith’s whisper rang with concern and Zelda turned to face her, squeezed her hand in return, and nodded. 

It wasn’t easy to see Lilith with a sling around her arm and a slight awkwardness to her posture. It was even harder knowing that underneath the black trousers and white shirt she wore, was an endless amount of bruising, and in some places, raw skin that was fighting to heal. Zelda had tried to hide her tears when she had helped Lilith dress in the hospital that morning. Lilith was still weak, and in a considerable amount of pain, wincing at every movement. As Zelda buttoned Lilith’s shirt for her, she once again assured the woman that she could stay at the hospital, but Lilith would hear nothing of it. She straightened her spine and swallowed the gasp of pain that threatened to escape her lips as she reached up to cup Zelda’s cheek. She wanted, no _needed_ to be there for Zelda. 

Now, with her brother’s service beginning with Hilda standing in front of the coffin and clearing her throat, Zelda was glad Lilith demanded to come. She nodded at Lilith, who was still waiting for an answer, and gripped her hand even tighter. She sucked in a deep breath as Hilda spoke.

“Family and friends, we’re united here today to celebrate the life of Edward Theodore Spellman.”


End file.
